Reunions
by Jei-El
Summary: Found hope. Hope has grown. Found new trouble. Hope is being hunted. Returning. Send message top encryption Queen's eyes only. Complete Minor edit 6 10 5.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Reunions

Author: Jei-El

Category: New Jedi Order

Keywords: Amidala, Padme, Anakin, Naboo

Spoilers: New Jedi Order Series in general

Summary: Padme's return and search for her family. Plus what happens when she learns that her children are being hunted.

Disclaimer: This is George Lucas' Universe and I am just glad he lets us visit it from time to time. I do not mean any infringement and am not making any money, that's why they call it fan fic. You are now entering a dimension never before seen outside of my head. You have been warned.

* * *

**Star Wars**

**The New Jedi Order**

**Reunions**

A long time ago in galaxy far, far away...

Thirty years have passed since the battle for Yavin.

A generation has been born and come into it's own that has never know the tyranny of the Empire. They also do not remember that which came before Empire or the ways of the Old Jedi Order.

The galaxy is facing a time of trouble, once more.

The Yuuzhen Vong have cut a swath through the galaxy and are still spreading.

Worlds full of life have been destroyed or remade as they see fit.

The Jedi are being handed over to appease the Vong.

The Solos and Skywalkers have been at the forefront of this battle.

They were among the first to spread the news.

They have been forced to fight them almost totally alone.

In battles that range from the vastness of space to in the case of Mara within her own body.

The protective bubble that had seemed to shield them has burst.

First, with Chewie's death and then with Mara's illness.

Jaina and Jacen are now missing and Anakin dead.

Leia and Han have managed to come back together.

Mara and Luke face the Vong head on.

Scattered across the span of the galaxy they are about to be brought together by hope.

Someone from their past is about to return.

After thirty years of preparation a light thought long ago extinguished is about to return.

This light brings with it knowledge of the Force that was lost to the New Jedi Order.

**o O o**

**Chapter 1**

Myrkyr

Anakin Solo knew he was dying as he finished his mission. He had the choice, live and let the Vong continue to make Voxyn or die and know that the Voxyn would never hunt the Jedi again. He chose to save his siblings now and all the Jedi that would have found themselves face to face with a Voxyn in the future. It had been a long time since Anakin had felt so sure of a decision. There was no fear. As he felt himself dying some part of him felt as if he was being watched. Watched not by his family and friends or even his enemies. This was different. Then everything went dark... Green?

**o O o**

Jaina didn't know much about Vong ships but she knew enough to know that the coral skipper she had stolen was dying. Jaina had taken it when she had broken off from the others in hope of making the Vong pay for Anakin's death. She had also planned to rescue Jacen but when she saw that was impossible she then decided they were going to pay for his capture. By the time she had finally given up and jumped out of the system the ship was hurting so badly that it was getting hard to control.

Mere moments after jumping to hyperspace the ship dropped back out only to find itself on a collision course with a small tropical world.

She didn't have enough flight control to avoid crashing somewhere amongst the lush jungles; all Jaina could hope to do was stay in one piece. 'I hope the Force is with me, cause I'm going to need it.' Jaina thought as she entered the world's stratosphere.

**o O o**

Labor droid J6Y9 (Jix as the Caretaker called him.) watched as the Caretaker repaired the servo in it's shoulder. It had malfunctioned while Jix had been helping the Caretaker gather food. Jix and the other droids enjoyed helping him since he was always fixing or improving them. Unlike those they had served on Planet K429 before the Caretaker came. The Caretaker didn't just treat them as things to be used up and thrown away. He would talk to them and was always trying to find ways for them to work better. Sometimes Jix wondered if it bothered the Caretaker that he was the only one of his kind on the world.

All of a sudden the Caretaker stopped working and his eyes seemed to be watching something that only he could see. At first he started to stand, then he stopped himself. "It is Not your fight and she probably couldn't have survived a crash like that." Jix heard the Caretaker mumble to himself as he sat back down and finished his repairs.

Just then R1C6 came rolling in and started beeping. "Yes, I know a ship crashed south of here, Ricx." The old R1 droid blatted at him then emitted another string of beeps. "The pilot probably wouldn't survive even if I risked my life to help her." Ricx just sat there looking at him. "I'm not even a healer!" Again the droid didn't move. "Stop looking at me like that!" The Caretaker said in exasperation as he put his tools away. Closing the drawer he hung his head. "All right, I'm going! Just make sure the med. droids have the bacta tank prepped and ready, cause she is going to need it." The Caretaker said charging out the door.

**o O o**

When the Caretaker rode up to the crash site he found a ship like none he had ever seen before. He couldn't sense the ship and he now realized that whatever it was made of was distorting his capability to sense the pilot. Leaving the speeder running he started work on what appeared to be the canopy. After a couple of minutes effort he managed to get it open and took a look at the pilot. She was human in her late teens or early twenties and she was hurt but not as bad as he had thought before he had gotten the canopy open. Then his eye caught on an item on her belt. Reaching down he unhooked the item and held it up and inspected it. It was a lightsaber. For a moment he didn't move. Then he did something he hadn't done in a long time. He ignited a lightsaber. The blade sprang to life and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the well-designed blade proved to be any color other than red. She was a Jedi. Deactivating it he clipped it to his belt and quickly checked to ensure that he could safely move her over to the speeder.

He could tell from past experience that this wasn't just malfunction or course miscalculation. Whoever she was she had been involved in a firefight. That meant that someone somewhere out there had tried to kill her and was probably going to be looking for her. The Caretaker could tell that her ship was not going to ever leave the ground again. So he retrieved a thermal detonator from his speeder, activated it and threw it unerringly into the cockpit. As the Caretaker lay her on the speeder in front of him he took off. Then he pushed his old speeder for all it was worth to get the girl to his complex for treatment as he heard the ship blow far behind him.

As he entered the med bay he found the droids finishing bringing the bacta tank online. One of the two medical droids was waiting for him and directed him to place the pilot on one of the examining tables. As the droid worked to stop the bleeding from the young girl's head wound the Caretaker tried to do something he hadn't done in years. He reached out to the Force and started applying what he knew to heal her wounds. He couldn't help noticing that when he started directing the Force energy at her that she unconsciously helped apply it where it was needed. 'She has had some intense training to instinctively use the energy like that!' The Caretaker thought to himself.

Once the Caretaker reached the end of his capability to help her he stepped back and let the droids do what they could. Just as he turned to leave the room he felt a wave of Force driven emotions sweep over him so strong that it took his breath away. There had been a familiar sense buried deep within the wave of emotion. When it had passed he turned back to find the young girl staring at him. He smiled at her. "You're safe and in no shape to be awake yet, young one." The Caretaker said as he slid her into a healing trance.

Walking into the next room he sat down exhaustedly. It had been a long time since he had called on the Force like that. He also found himself wondering about the young girl lying badly injured in the next room. So young to be piloting what appeared to be a fighter craft, to be fighting and to be so close to death. Part of him knew that at her age he had been doing far more dangerous things, but that was a different life.

A short time later Jix came in. "The med droids told me to come and bring you a report on the pilot's condition. She will survive. They could not give an exact time as to when they will be finished healing her," Jix said, "Caretaker."

"Thank you, Jix," he said taking the pad from the droid. "There were signs of a space battle and those she fought might have tracked her. I want you and all the other droids besides those caring for the girl to start patrolling the area. Each of you should, if possible keep an open com-line just in case."

"Yes, Caretaker." Jix said leaving the Caretaker alone with his thoughts.

He walked back into the room and up to the bacta tank. "Who are you?" He said as he closed his eyes. "I have been hiding here for so long with no reason to leave." Shaking his head he continued. "No. I still don't have any reason to leave. I will make sure that you can leave when you're ready. If I leave, I know I will end up involved and I know where that path can lead. When I found myself here I was on the verge of going down it." He said leaving the room.

**o O o**

_Millennium Falcon_

Leia knew she should be asleep but sleep wouldn't come. Leia sat there looking out of the cockpit window. 'Han and I are going to look for any sign of Jacen and Jaina. I know they are alive.' Leia thought closing her eyes. 'Anakin is dead.' Tahiri had contacted her moments ago to give her the bad news. None of her children had returned. Her youngest son dead and her eldest son captured and Jaina missing.

As soon as her eyes were closed they were thrown open once more as the cry of emotion reverberated in her head. It sounded like the day that the Emperor had died, when hundreds of worlds were freed. The cry all but overwhelmed Leia for a moment then the wave crested and continued on its way. Leia slapped the controls before the com could even beep. "So you felt it to."

Leia could almost picture the smile on Luke's face as he spoke. "I think that any person that had even the slightest Force talent felt that."

"What do you think it was?" Leia asked.

"I don't know but Mara and I are going to go see. We just finished our last mission and everyone else is tied up. I think it would probably be good if Mara and I drop off the scene for a couple days." Luke said.

"Yeah a chance to breathe would be nice." Mara said leaning over Luke's shoulder. "There is only one thing that could make that better." Mara didn't have to fill in the rest, for both Luke and Leia knew what went unsaid. 'To hold our son for even a moment.'

"Fill you in when we get back, Leia. May the Force be with you." Luke said as he placed his hand on the one that Mara had on his shoulder. Mara was still classified a new mother and they were both finding it hard to be away from their son Ben.

"And, with you too." Leia said closing the connection.

**o O o**

Amidala found herself jolted out of sleep and into a world of green. This was like nothing she had ever seen before; it was as if everything in her room had turned green. When Amidala turned to her night table she found why. Lying in its place was a palm-sized crystal shaped like a slightly flattened emerald. Only instead of its normal soft green glow it was shining like a beacon, pulsing with a brilliance that shocked Amidala. Reaching out cautiously Amidala picked up the crystal and holding it in both hands she extended her senses to the presence within only to find it mute. It was almost as if it was busy, but busy doing what she wondered.

Getting up Amidala walked over to her balcony since she knew that sleep would not return so quickly. As she looked out over the rolling plans of Naboo lit only by its moons something changed. The dark curtain, which had concealed the beauty of Naboo's nights, was being drawn away and the stars were returning to their places one by one. Amidala realized their day had come and they were finally free once more. The word of the shield falling spread quickly and the people started streaming out of their homes and stood looking to the sky. Gungun and Naboo all standing together wondering what would happen now that the stars had returned. The stars that the Emperor had exiled them from had just been returned to them. Naboo had neither seen nor heard anything from the galaxy in over thirty years.

Amidala stood on her balcony for a moment then walked over to her com-unit and called the scientists that had been working on bringing down the shield. She smiled when a young and very flustered Gungun came online. "Oh my." The Gungun said as his com-unit identified whose call he had just answered. "Yousa Highness, big Boss Scientist not here yet. Mesa just called him. Hesa was asleep, now on hesa way here. Hesa answer yousa quesions. Mesa know notin, no allowed to touch notin." The young Gungun rambled shaking his head back and forth so vigorously that his ears were flapping in his face. "Mesa wash floors tats all."

Just then he spun around as the door behind him came flying open and in ran the disheveled head scientist. "Rafin! What did you do now!"

"Mesa do notin. Mesa just sitin there. Alarms go off, stars return. All very confusing."

Then the face on the com-unit caught the scientist's eye. It took him a moment to realize who she was since he had never seen her without the ceremonial make up or with whatever that green glow was. "Your Highness, I ... Ah a..."

Amidala smiled. "I gather you had nothing to do with the shield coming down?"

"No, Your Highness, maybe the shield had a set life span. That is the only explanation I can think of." He said trying to make up for what the Queen had seen.

"Naboo thanks you and your team for your efforts on our behalf. I hope that your next venture will prove to be easier. May the Force be with you." Amidala said signing off. Turning to Sabe, who had come in while Amidala had been speaking with the Gungun.

"Something tells me we know what brought the shield down." Sabe said pointing at the crystal Amidala had in her hand. It still glowed brightly even though no where near as intensely.

"That would be my bet, but the question is, why now?" Amidala said walking back over to the balcony. Looking up at the stars all that Amidala saw was questions, about her husband and her children. Her 'Ani' following a dark path that led to the concealment of his children, her little Luke and Leia so far apart. What had they done with their lives? Had the seeds of rebellion born fruit toppling the Empire? She could almost picture Luke and Leia. Luke, like his father had been, kind and giving, a great pilot and Leia with her grace standing as Princess of Alderaan handling matters of state. She wondered if they had found love and happiness? The thought crossed her mind that she might even be a grandmother. This thought brought a smile to her face, a rare thing over the last thirty years. She wasn't going to focus on what she had missed; she had done that for too long. The past was the past; Padme was looking forward to the future.

'The answers are waiting.' Padme thought pulling out her comm. She was calling to see what the communication department was picking up. "This is Queen Amidala. Are we getting anything?"

"We are picking up some signals from the direction of Sullust. We aren't picking up anywhere as much as we expected to be getting. The good news, Your Highness is that none of the signals we are receiving appear to be Imperial," said the communications officer.

"Send this message, encode Ami 1 to Dagobah. 'Angel has returned. Request status of hope.'" Amidala said. She hoped that this wouldn't endanger the old Jedi Master. She closed her eyes, "Send. Let me know, immediately, if we receive a reply."

**o O o**

When the shield that had surrounded Naboo fell, a ripple like none ever before swept through the Force. Billions of lives, a complete section of the Force reappeared. As that section of the Force reconnected, the rest of the fabric of life shifted. Billions of voices cried out in joy, shock and fear all at once and their cry was carried, surfing a wave of Force energy. A wave created as those billions of life forms were thrown back into the web of the Force. A web that connects all things.

**o O o**

Yuuzhen'tar

Der'Luz was looking forward to today. He had been assigned to examine the body of a dead Jedi. This wasn't just any Jedi. He was one of the leading families, Skywalker/Solo. He was a particularly annoying one. This Jedi had caused trouble for the Yuuzhen Vong again and again. The first incident they could be attribute to him was at Yavin 4 as they called it, right in the middle of a shaper base. Next at 'Myrkyr' he and his brother killed the Voxyn Queen. This one had not faired as well as his brother. He watched as two of his underlings brought in the Crezoon shell that was preserving the body just as it had been after the battle. Walking over he stroked the edge of the shell in the pattern to open it. What he found shocked him, because what he found was nothing. One of the two shapers who had entered with the shell had been with it since the body was loaded into it.

"You swore to me this morning that you did not leave the shell unattended. So how do you explain that it arrives empty." Der'Luz shouted turning to the underling.

"He was dead, how he could have escaped." Asked one confused shaper.

"That is something you had better figure out, for you are the one who will be held responsible." Der'Luz said stomping from the chamber. He knew someone would pay for this and he was going to make sure it wasn't him.

**o O o**

**Entry 5163 Location Theed Palace**

**It has been over 25 years since I ran out of words to write in this journal. I felt that it was designed to hold my thoughts of my journeys, both physical and mental. When Palpatine sealed me here the physical journeys became limited to my world and there was only so much I could write about missing my family that remains free amongst the stars. Fear for my beloved Ani, for my beautiful twins.**

**Now the walls have fallen and the journey long prepared for stands before me. After all this time I find that it is a journey with no destination. Where to us on Naboo thirty years had passed, to the rest of the galaxy almost fifty have gone by. It felt like in a moment twenty more years of memories of the lives of my children were ripped away from me. Signals have been sent in hope of finding the new path. Dagobah, Alderaan, Coruscant and Tatooine.**

**No Answer, where are they?**

**In an act of shear desperation, the kind only a mother who can't find her children can know. I personally called Ani's communicator.**

**I have called everyone I could think of and have found no one. I am tired of waiting. I have waited for thirty years. I have to do something, anything. Tomorrow I am going to leave and look for them, my family. Rabe will take my place while I am gone and Sabe is coming with me. We will take a long-range shuttle. We will take three months worth of supplies and items to trade since it's doubtful that either the Old Republic or Imperial currencies are still valid. Hopefully the direct approach will be more successful.**

**Padme Skywalker**

**Queen Amidala of Naboo**

**o O o**

Two weeks after the shield's fall

"We are almost to Alderaan... Padme," Sabe was so used to calling her friend by her title or just Amidala that she found it hard to call her Padme.

Padme turned toward her friend with a smile. Sabe and Rabe had returned to her service with the falling of the shield. They knew that Amidala would be spending a good amount of time off world, at least at first and would need protection. Her protectors would need experience outside of Naboo and they would also need to be capable of playing decoy. "This is going to be interesting... 'Hi, you don't know me. I am Padme Skywalker, your mother.' That won't work." Padme said as Sabe brought them out of hyperspace.

Where they had been expecting to find a beautiful blue and green globe they found an asteroid field. Padme blinked as if, when her eyes opened she would find the planet whole once more. "What happened here?" Padme said as tears streamed down her face. "Was my little Leia here?"

"From the sensor readings this happened when the twins were eighteen, she might not have been here." Sabe said, knowing that Padme needed a spark of hope not her own. 'Why would anyone destroy a whole world? Kill the billions of peaceful people that lived there?' They set there for a moment mourning the loss of such a beautiful world and it's people.

"Set course for Tatooine." Padme said in a half whisper. Nothing was said during the trip for both Sabe and Padme were lost in thought. When they were about to come out of hyperspace again, her only thought was, 'I hope it's still there.' She didn't realize she was holding her breath till she saw Tatooine and released it.

Sabe sat there for a moment waiting for Padme to tell her where to land. Then she realized that Padme didn't want to go and not find him. As long as she didn't go she could imagine him there safe and sound. Sabe had known Padme since she was fourteen. She had spent much of that time working as one of her handmaidens. "Padme, you have to tell me where."

Padme blinked and turned toward her friend. "Mos Eisly... Land at Mos Eisly. We will have to rent a speeder from there. Mos Eisly to Anchorhead, then to the Lars place."

"Taking us down. I am sure the twins are fine. With their father's talents and yours, they would be pretty tuff." Sabe said knowing she needed too hear some voice besides her own speaking of hope. "Plus, they have Yoda and Obi-wan watching over them."

"Thank you, Sabe." Padme said as they finished landing. "I needed that. I have been waiting so long that it's hard to believe that I am here. Let's go." She said undoing her belt and heading for the back. "Pack three days worth of food and four worth of water. I don't have to tell you to be armed, but let's not look it. We will each carry half of the trade items."

Sabe smiled. Now this is the Padme I know. No, this isn't Padme, its Amidala. "Yes, Your Highness. Don't forget to change into a less conspicuous outfit."

Padme stopped packing and laughed. "I do need to tone down on that while we're on this mission. Don't want to raise any eyebrows. Especially if the Hutts are still in power here." She said grabbing a simple tan tunic and pants as opposed to the burgundy-red shimmer silk dress she'd had planned for Alderaan.

When she finished packing her supply pack she continued. "I wonder if they still have Podracing here. If Luke is as good a pilot as his father he may be involved in it. Not a pleasant thought, but something to look into." Padme said as she shouldered her pack. "Right now the question is what we should take to trade?" She said turning to Sabe.

"We don't want to trade any tech or weapons. Because, the last thing we want to have it used against us. The safest would be the gems. With gems you have high price, small and shouldn't attract to much attention if done sparingly." Sabe said as she handed Padme her personal shield, mini blaster and dagger.

"My thoughts exactly, Sabe. I am just trying to get back in the character of... Anything but a Queen." She said with a giggle as she slid the items in their hiding places. "Let's split up out there. I'll look into Luke and the Lars family. I will also ask about Obi-wan. You look into the political situation and the Jedi. We should both be back here before the suns set and keep in touch by comm."

"I don't like the idea of you being out there alone, Padme. I do have to admit that you are right, that would be the smartest course when it comes to not attracting to much attention to you. I guess I will be getting more attention than you with my line of questioning." Sabe said to her friend as they headed down the landing ramp.

"See you later Sabe." She said closing the ship up and they split up on their different paths. At first Padme chose to just walk around and get the feel of Mos Eisly. She eventually found a trade shop, not too big or small. When she entered the shop she found it clean and orderly. Most importantly the only other person there was the shop owner.

The young man (about 35 years old) in the back smiled when she entered. "Can I help you?"

"I've got some gems I'd like to trade in exchange for currency." Padme said trying to sound like an average person from Tatooine. Trying to remember what Ani and Shmi had sounded like. She followed the young man to the counter in the back where he would examine her wares.

"I like to know who I'm doing business." He said holding his hand out over the counter. "My name is Jakk."

Padme smiled and shook the man's hand trying to figure out what to call herself. The last thing she wanted to do was to draw attention to her son. She finally decided that if anyone wanted her full name to go with her maiden name. Then she realized all the man wanted was her first name, "Padme." She said smiling back at the young man. "I have some, Adegan and Coursca crystals for you, Jakk." Padme said pulling out a small bag, and then out of the bag two individual packets of gems.

Jakk poured the contents of the two packs out on a piece of soft black fabric. "This is quite a collection, Padme. Don't see much of these around here. I don't have the credits to purchase all of 'em." He said as selected the highest quality gem from both piles and a selection of lesser quality gems, eight gems in all. "I'll can give you 900,000 credits, but it will take me a couple of hours to get the full amount. I can give you 500,000 now."

"And, I will leave all but the two highest quality of your chosen gems with you. Deal?" Padme said raising her eyebrow.

"Deal," Jakk said realizing that this woman knew exactly what she was doing. He handed over the two best gems and the credits. "I should be able to get the rest in two hours time. If there is anything I can do for you till then, just tell me."

Looking down for a moment she decided to go ahead and see what he knew of her son. "I am looking for some friends of mine. They live out past Anchorhead and probably come through here for supplies." Looking back up into his eyes as she chose how to word this. "One of them is Ben Kenobi. The others are the Lars family, they're moisture farmers."

"The name Kenobi isn't familiar, but Lars does seem familiar. I remember hearing something about that name when I was a kid. I'll ask into it while I'm gathering the money together."

"Thank you." Padme said as she got up. "I'll be back later." Padme said sliding the rest of the gems into the bag and it into its hiding place. As she exited the shop, she was trying to figure out the time frame, how old would Luke have been when Jakk was a child. Jakk would have had to be at least five, which would have made Luke at least eighteen. How bad would something have to have been that he would still remember the name of the family after all this time? 'Maybe he's wrong. Maybe he had the wrong name.'

When it was almost time to return to the shop, after two hours with no more answers, than Jakk's vague remembering. She started feeling as if she was being watched. Padme decided to purchase something to eat and find a place to sit. She hoped that by doing this she wouldn't tip whoever was following her off. Since Padme had Luke and Leia her talents had grown stronger and she had honed them to their full over the last thirty years. She still didn't consider herself a Jedi but her talents now had a broader base to them. Like the ability to sense her tail and keep him or her from sensing her awareness. She thought she spotted a young man watching her, he looked to be about sixteen, maybe a little older, dark brown hair and his eyes seemed familiar. Once he saw her look his way he disappeared from her sight. The sensation of being watched lessened but remained.

**o O o**

I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter of my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

K429

"Hey Ricx, I found the hyper drive motivator. Any luck finding an alluvial dampener?" The Caretaker asked as he continued digging through the stacks of parts he had gathered together in the abandoned hanger bay. Ricx blatted a negative as he rolled over to the next pile.

All of a sudden there was a commotion over by the bay doors. When the Caretaker turned around he was shocked to find a tough looking humanoid male striding up to him as the parts that had been gathered by the door final settled. The Caretaker jumped when he saw the man who had snuck up on him. 'That has never happened before,' the Caretaker thought, 'No one has ever snuck up on me. I didn't even sense him when he entered the room and I still can't sense him.' The hair on the back of his neck bristled, "I don't like this." He mumbled to himself.

The Yuuzhen Vong warrior saw the saber hanging from the man's belt and stopped. If this man were one of the Jedi the man would have acted as soon as he had seen he wasn't alone, and if it was a Jedi the warrior knew he would need back up. He wasn't afraid to die in battle but unlike most he wasn't going to jump into death's jaws at the first opportunity. "I am looking for the young girl that had that weapon, that is hooked to your belt, in her possession. She stole one of our ships." 'Some of these people still feel protective of the Jedi. Maybe he will tell me what I need without a fight.' The warrior thought.

'She is a thief?' The Caretaker was thinking as he started answering the armed stranger. "Yes, I salvaged it from the ship before it blew." 'Why did I word it like that?'

"Then the thief is dead?"

"Where you come from do people salvage from a live persons ship?" The Caretaker asked as he again wondered why he worded his answer as he did.

The warrior looked at him funny when he said, 'where you come from.' "Have any others landed here recently?"

"No, this is the first time someone other than a droid has talked to me in over thirty years. If not for talking to the droids I would have probably forgotten how by now." From somewhere deep in his memory a voice from long ago rose up into his thoughts. 'Trust your instincts.' 'My instinct is to protect the girl, though I don't know why.' The Caretaker thought to himself. 'And I do know that I don't trust this man.'

"We are camping on the far side of the ridge. If you keep to yourself then once we have regrouped and re-supplied we will leave you as you were. I would also keep these tin abominations out of sight if I were you. Some with me would not be so lenient." The Warrior said menacingly as he started for the door.

"You might try the gray mushrooms with the pink spots, they are quite tasty." The Caretaker said as the warrior left. Once the man was gone Ricx timidly beeped something. "Yes Ricx, I remember. But the mushrooms aren't deadly... usually." The Caretaker closed his eyes. "Hurry, I fear that this place won't be safe long. Call all the droids in. I'm heading to the med. bay." He said as he left the old droid behind. Sprinting into the bay he started giving orders. "The girl must be pulled out of the bacta as soon as possible."

"It will take three more days for optimum results, Caretaker." The med droid answered.

"Then we will have to make do with less than optimum. Bring her out as soon as possible. Get her dressed and ready for travel. I'll need a med. pack prepped with everything I might need." The Caretaker said as he went over to one of the main computer access points. He started wiping the computer of any knowledge of who he was or the girl's presence or of the existence of the northeastern camp. 'I've never been snuck up on ever in my life. I don't trust anyone who could so totally cut themselves off from the Force, both themselves and their ships. Stolen? I can't believe she is nothing more than a common thief. I can see it in the heat of battle to save her life. A battle would explain the need to regroup. And I just can't ignore the urge to run.'

Emergency at the western camp. Be back in three days. Make yourselves at home. Was the message the Caretaker left.

The Caretaker he left the room to gather the things he would need. All the time trying to figure out what he was going to do. The only ships that could take him off his little world that no longer proved to be a sanctuary were either in pieces or enemy hands. When he finally returned to the med bay with his satchel he found the girl dressed and ready to go. Picking up the pad Jix had brought him he slid it in his bag of belongings.

"Once I leave lock down the med bay and deactivate." The Caretaker said as he easily picked up the girl blankets and all. All the droids by now had learned of the implied threat that had been given. They also knew that the Caretaker needed time to get away. That they had to continue as if nothing had changed.

As the Caretaker approached the four-person speeder waiting for them Ricx started the engines. Setting the girl in the passenger seat he gunned the engines and off they went. The Caretaker knew that the Vong would check the crash site and when they found no remains that they would be back. He was right. They arrived only minutes after their escape to the Northeastern camp. The Caretaker drove the speeder into the entrance of one of the vast honeycombs and past the natural cave parking out of sight.

"Jix, you and Ricx go out side and start removing all signs of habitation, while I get our guest settled in. I'll be out shortly to help." The Caretaker said as he carried the girl to one of the sleeping chambers that had been cut out of the stone. Laying her out on the bunk he checked her vitals. 'Why am I helping this girl? What is it about her? She's a stranger, a thief.' He thought to himself as he watched her sleep. 'She can't stand for herself or even plead her case. She is so small and young and fragile. She reminds me of another, but she wasn't fragile.' Feeling the weight on his belt he was reminded of what hung there. 'She is a Jedi.' The Caretaker thought as he started to leave. Then he heard the girl mumbling something as she slept. At first he couldn't make out what she was saying then he figured it out, it was two names, 'Anakin' and 'Jacen.' 'Why would she be calling out his name after all he did to the Jedi?' The Caretaker thought as he left.

**o O o**

Anakin still couldn't figure out how he got from Myrkyr to Tatooine, a few days ago. All he knew was he was here and he had to find a way to get back to his family. He hadn't been able to find any safe way to call them. He had tried to reach out to them through the Force, but his Force powers were exhausted. He'd spent the rest of the time finding the essentials: Food, Water and parts for a new Saber.

'First, I find myself half way across the galaxy from where I started. Now I find myself watching a lady walking through the streets of Mos Eisly. She seems familiar and like I should protect her. Whoever she is she's good, sitting down to eat and spotting me before she finished chewing her first bite. Most people might not have realized that she was scouting for a tail.' Anakin had learned a lot over the years, especially from his Aunt Mara and experience. He could tell she too was acting from experience, not head knowledge and was strong in the Force. She was so smooth he almost didn't notice when she spotted him. When Anakin saw that he became even more cautious in following her.

**o O o**

Padme stood and stretched looking around thinking to herself. 'You want to follow me fine. I have places to go and people to see. Time to check in.' Padme thought pulling her comm out of her pocket and called Sabe. "Sabe what are you up to?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, Padme. I think I found all the things I was looking for, but I'm going to look a little longer before I head home. What about you, how is your shopping going?" Sabe asked.

"Good I guess. I found someone who might have one of the things I was looking for, but I won't know till I go back and check. That's my next stop. Other than that I've come up empty on my shopping list. I guess we'll have to move on to the next shopping spot tomorrow. Oh, I wanted to tell you that I did find something that I wasn't expecting to find. I guess we'll fill each other in tonight."

"Talk to you later Padme." Sabe said cutting the connection.

Padme put her com-unit up as she took one more careful look around. There was a commotion going on between her and the boys last known position and she took the opportunity to get away unseen. She moved quickly around the corner. Setting her bag down she pulled out a dark beige cloak. Once she had her pack back in place she slid the cloak over it and headed back the way she had come. She didn't see him but she no longer could be sure whether she was being followed.

When she got back to the shop it wasn't empty. There was a young couple looking at the small selection of rings on display. There was also a man in the back talking to the shop owner. The man seemed to grudgingly hand the guy something and stalk out of the shop. The owner walked toward her with a smile. Padme could tell that he was looking forward to finishing this deal. It was probably the biggest buy he'd ever make. He was getting a good deal and would probably make a tidy sum off their sale.

"Padme, you have excellent timing I just gathered the last of the money. Please come with me." Jakk said leading her back to the counter where he had examined her gems.

Padme pulled out the two gems left to be purchased. "May I see the credits?" He pulled a bag out from behind the counter and displayed it so she could see the contents. "And here are your crystals." Padme said as they exchanged items. "Did you find anything about the Lars family while I was gone?" She asked sliding the credits in her pack.

"I have some bad news. I called my Aunt in Anchorhead. She remembered what happened. Owen and Beru Lars were killed almost thirty years ago. She remembered something about a boy but not what happened to him. Most people wrote it off that Sand People killed them and that they took the boy with them. She did remember rumors of Imperial connections. She couldn't think of any reason they would have been interested in a couple of moisture farmers." He could tell that this was hitting Padme hard. "I'm sorry to have to tell you about your friends. Is there any thing else I can do for you?"

"No," Padme said in a shaky voice. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, my Aunt was a close friend with Owen's father before his death. She had lost touch with the family but when the word spread through Anchorhead she took note of it." Jakk could tell she was taking it hard but he didn't know what else to do.

"I think I'll head home. There is nothing else for me here." She said as she stood and headed toward the door. "Thank you, for your help." Padme walked a short distance down the road toward her ship her pack swung over one shoulder. She couldn't think of anything but her children. That Leia and Luke were most likely dead, killed within weeks of each other. There was too much similarity to be a coincidence. That the Empire would destroy a world to get her daughter seemed horrible but she could see Palpatine doing it. Ani must not have known. He would not have let them die if had known. The Emperor must have learned of Leia and Luke somehow.

Padme's legs were about to give way when suddenly the man who had been leaving when she arrived at the shop brushed by her taking her pack with him.

**o O o**

K429

As the Caretaker moved or hid all the signs of the camp he kept his eyes open. Both for some sign of the enemy and for things that might be useful. He was kicking himself for not having built a ship, a weapon or even something as simple as a communicator. Sure until now there had been no need, but now that there was, there was no time. Stopping for a moment to catch his breath he thought to himself. 'I need to focus. The way I'm going I'm broadcasting loud enough to be heard at the base camp.'

Then it hit him. 'The way those people have themselves so cut off from the Force they probably can't hear me through the Force at all. No, matter how loud I broadcast. What if that's the answer? Use the Force to call someone.' The Caretaker thought as he took off into the cave. 'But who?' His mind flashed over and tossed aside all those he had known. 'What were those names the girl said?' Then he remembered what the first one had been. 'No... I can't call out that name. What was the other? Jacen that was it, but who is he? She knows and right now that knowledge might just well save us both.' He thought as he entered the room he had left her in. She still lay there as he had left her. Sitting down beside her he focused his mind on what they had to do and reached out to her mind. He knew he couldn't call out to a stranger without help as rusty as he was.

'Hello,' the Caretaker called out to the girl beside him. 'Can you hear me?'

'Yes,' came a soft voice. 'Who are you?'

'So much like another.' The Caretaker thought to himself. It took him a moment to figure out what to say. He hadn't gone by a name in so long. The droids had started calling him 'Caretaker' and he hadn't looked back since. His old name had belonged to a different person. Finally after what had felt like an hour though in truth only moments had passed he made his choice. 'Kenan,' he said choosing a name for who he was now.

'I'm Jaina. Where am I?'

'Do you remember crashing?'

'Yes.'

'We are on a small backwater world called K-429. It's only high point is that it isn't worth anything to anyone.' Kenan said.

'Why are you here then?' Jaina's soft inquisitive voice asked.

'It is a good place to be alone, or at least it was until you were followed here. Right now we are hiding in a camp deep within a cave.'

'I'm sorry you got involved in this.'

'Right now I need your help Jaina. We need to send for help and it looks like the only way of doing that is through the Force. My problem is I don't know anyone to call. I know that you can't right now Jaina but I can, all I need is you to help me know where.'

For a moment there was no reaction that Kenan could pick up. Just as he started worrying he felt her timidly reach out trying to find the answer for him.

Kenan reached out to her letting her reach out through his senses so she wouldn't stretch herself to far. He hadn't stretched his senses far when she had him center on a nearby asteroid field. 'There,' Jaina said excitedly, 'my brother Jacen is there. He will help us.'

'Thank you young Jaina, now rest, we will talk after I call your brother.' Kenan said as he withdrew into himself to regroup.

**o O o**

Tatooine

When Anakin found the woman again, she was crying. She seemed to be walking through a fog of memories. He could tell she was no longer keeping watch on her surroundings and came closer. She was walking toward him and he decided to keep walking and do nothing to draw her attention. He planned to turn around to follow her once she passed him and there was about twenty feet between them again. Just when the woman was about ten feet in front of him he saw a man come out of nowhere knocking her down and stealing her pack.

Anakin acted on instinct chasing the thief. The inhabitants of Mos Eisly seeing a fight breaking out ran for cover not wanting to get involved. Anakin managed to tackle the man quickly. Catching him proved to be the easy part. The attacker was bigger than Anakin. Normally Anakin would have subdued the man easily, but he still hadn't healed up completely from the Yuuzhen Vong. Then to make the matters worse the attacker pulled a knife. Anakin was finding it all he could do to keep the blade away from his throat. Then all of a sudden there was a blue flash and the man collapsed into unconsciousness. Anakin slid out from under the man's limp bulk and looked around to find the woman still sitting in the same place. Now though she had a mini blaster in her hands. As Anakin watched her it seemed like all the strength went out of her arms as they sagged into her lap. He walked over and picked up the pack that had been dropped in the scuffle as he headed toward the woman.

He leaned down in front of her. "Ma'am, are you okay?"

"All I knew was I wouldn't let him hurt you, the next thing I knew the gun was going off. I didn't even know what it was set to." She turned to look at him. "I... You're the man who was following me."

Anakin smiled that traditional Solo smile. "Yes ma'am, I am. I guess you remind me of someone. Someone, I care for. I had nothing else to be doing and it just felt right to keep an eye on you. When I saw you crying, then someone steals your bag... Like you said, 'next thing I knew.' You probably saved my life." He reached up and wiped the tears from her face. "Why are you crying?"

"My family..." Her voice broke. "I fear they are gone, that I've lost them. So long, have I waited to come back. Now, I find that my children might have died within weeks of each other." She looked up into those blue eyes and for a moment they were someone else's. Eyes she longed to see again, the eyes of her Ani, before they became clouded by hate. "You remind me of someone I care for too. My name is Padme."

It took Anakin a second to decide what name to say. Between the Vong and those who wanted to turn the Jedi over to the Vong he didn't want to give his real name, it was to well known. "I'm Han." He said holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Padme." He said as they shook hands. He looked around spotting the unconscious man. "Let's get out of here. He'll be waking up soon." He glanced out at the horizon both seeing the dust and sensing the force behind it. "Sand storms have been bad lately and I think another is about to hit. Do you have someplace to take shelter?"

Padme smiled thinking of the similarities. 'First, he saves me, then he asks me if I have somewhere to weather a sandstorm, he reminds me of Ani. I feel safe around him.' "My ship is just a couple blocks from here." Padme said as he helped her up.

"Good, I'm going to escort you there. I want to make sure you get there safely." He picked her bag up and started helping her toward her ship. "You should probably call your friend and warn her." She turned and looked at him, questions in her eyes. "My family is very unusual." He smiled thinking that was an understatement. "My parents and uncle were all in the rebellion. My aunt was a spy during the fight. Luckily, I've picked up a lot from them and their stories. Over the years my siblings and I have made stories of our own. I was able to read enough from your lips and gestures. I almost didn't catch you, when you caught me."

"Sounds like we've both got stories to tell." Padme said as she pulled her com-unit out. She knew that she should be suspicious of this man but she didn't have it in her. He reminded her of the Anakin Skywalker she had fallen in love with. 'The Ani who just wanted to make things better, to keep me happy and safe.' "Sabe?"

"Yes, Padme, I'm here." Came Sabe's bewildered voice through the static. Sabe knew something was up. Check in time wasn't for another hour. She also heard the emotion in Padme's voice. "What's wrong, is it what you were looking for?" What came over the comm was. 'YeZ Zadme Ishhz here. Whabuhzsshzzzshhhzzhooking for?'

"No, that's not why I called." Padme answered guessing what her friend said. "There is sand storm just starting to brew. Find cover. I don't want you trying to be a hero getting to the ship through the storm. Do you here me Sabe? I'm almost to the ship and I'm fine. Take care of yourself, my friend." Padme said into the comm.

"Zhahh sand is zhizz-ready star-hhazzhi to fly whezessh I am-sheezzha tavern acros-hazzt street-zzzhishhtshhh ashhhezzitt it out ther-shzz-atch your back." Then the static became too strong to get any thing through and Padme closed off her comm.

They reached the ship at the same time the storm did. The open topped hangar the ship was in stopped most of the sand but not all and the storm was still intensifying. "Han, come on board you can weather the storm with me." Padme said knowing that Sabe would disapprove of the invitation, but that was one of the perks of being Queen.

Anakin intended to refuse the invitation but the words that exited out of his mouth were those of acceptance. "Thank you." He said stepping toward the ship. "I really don't have anywhere else to stay." Once he was inside he started taking in his surroundings. Everything was beautifully laid out. "Right now home is wherever my family is. I'm trying to find my way back to them. Tatooine is just a stopover."

"You aren't from Tatooine?" Padme had thought from the way he read the storm to come that he was from Tatooine.

"No, this is my second trip here. The first time I came to Tatooine was with my friend Tahiri. Tahiri was born on Tatooine and had some unfinished business here." Anakin said not knowing what to say or do next. Then he noticed something; a good deal of the ship was made of living technology. "This ship is alive," he said as the wall he leaned on reacted to the pressure. This worried Anakin because the only people he knew of that used living tech like this was the Vong. The only thing that kept him from panicking was that he could sense the ship. You can't sense the creatures that came with the Vong from their galaxy and so far he hadn't heard of them adapting to use creatures from this galaxy on this grand a scale. He could sense Padme, but that just meant she was human but she could still be working with the Vong. Anakin's senses were now on full alert.

"Yes, where I come from much of the normal ship building materials are rare. We had adapted over the last thirty years to other techniques of building. These days you won't find any ships back home with less than a third biotech in them. Much of it has proved to be better in the long run. About half this ship is biotech." Padme was smiling at the accomplishments her people had made during their exile till she saw the look on her new friend's face. "What's wrong Han?" Gone was the look of trust, he was covering it well but she read him like a book. He looked like he'd just found himself face to face with a Rancorn.

"The Yuuzhen Vong use living technology." He said looking at her. His eyes seemed to be pleading for an explanation.

Padme walked over and sat down in one of the two chairs in the compartment. "Sit, Please. Truth to be told, I don't know what a Yuuzhen Vong is. My people and I have been sealed behind a temporal shield for the last thirty years, our time. Fifty years ago, your time, the Emperor sealed us there. He wanted us out of the way. The shield only fell a short time ago. There is so much going on that I wouldn't have a clue about. Sabe was the one inquiring of such things." Padme said closing her eyes and for a moment thinking of the things she had missed.

Anakin sat down in shock. "It is hard to imagine that anyone in this galaxy could have missed the Vong invasion." Anakin said shaking his head. Padme started to explain it further to prove to him that she was speaking the truth. Anakin held his hand up to stop her. "Right now, I am going to take your word for it. Anyway, why would anyone make up a story like that." Smiling at the fact that her story so far was so far fetched that it had to be true. As he looked up at her again something told him that he didn't know the half of her story yet. "First, you tell me what you were looking for, then I will tell you about the Vong."

Padme couldn't shake the feeling that she should tell him everything. However, the voice of a protective mother won, the voice that said if I tell my children will be in danger. Deep down she knew they were alive. The Force whispered that they were in trouble and this made her cautious. Looking down Padme put up her best shield and started choosing her words carefully. "I was looking for any sign of my family. My brother and sister-in-law lived near here. This was the first place connected to my family that I could safely approach. All the people that I could have contacted so long ago are either dead or not within my reach of contact. I even tried people I wouldn't have dared call before. There were four people I knew on Tatooine. I learned that two of them are dead and I was also told that a third was dead as well. They never found the body and considering what I know about him, I'm not writing him off. The fourth would be quite old." Her voice shifted as if she was talking to herself and her shield fell. "He was twenty-four when I met him, plus ten years till I saw him again. Thirty-nine, when the shield went up, plus fifty. He'd be in his late eighties, now."

Padme looked up at Anakin with tears in her eyes when she realized she was talking aloud. "He was a close friend of my husband and over time we became close friends. Many of the people I know... knew are dead, unless they were with me or they were young."

"I may not be from Tatooine, but I know several people who are. My mentor was raised near here and he told me a lot of stories about his life here. Maybe I can help you find the other two." Anakin said with a yawn.

Padme answered back with a yawn of her own. "It's late and from the sound of things we are both tired. We can't really do anything till the storm passes. Let's get cleaned up. Get some food and rest. This has been a hard day for me." Padme said standing and heading for the back of the ship. Turning to look at Han she spoke. "Make yourself at home, Han. There is the Refresher. Over here is the spare cabin where you can sleep and right behind you is where the food is stored. Sleep tight."

Anakin blinked when the door closed behind her. For one thing he was still trying to get used to being called 'Han' and for another, it was evident she was used to giving orders without them being questioned.

All of a sudden his stomach growled reminding him that he'd missed lunch trying to find Padme after he lost her. He started looking through the selection of food that Padme had. Some of it was familiar and some of it wasn't. He picked some fruit and some nerf jerky. As Anakin sat down to eat he heard Padme enter the 'fresher behind him. She came back out just as he finished his dinner and slipped right back into her cabin. 'My turn,' Anakin thought to himself.

**o O o**

After two hours of Force aided sleep Anakin awoke rested. He had something he wanted to do before Padme woke up. Walking back to the main compartment he sat down at the main table and started pulling parts out of a bag. A metal tube with a switch and other parts on it. This tube and the other parts that Anakin pulled out had been gathered since he woke up on Tatooine. They would soon be his third saber. Anakin had decided to go ahead and build the hilt of his new saber even though he hadn't yet found a focusing crystal for it. He started concentrating on the feat of completing his lightsaber. While forming his new saber Anakin called heavily on the Force. In his concentration he didn't realize what was happening in the next cabin.

**o O o**

Asteroid field

Jacen knew that he would soon have to leave his hiding place. He had dropped out of hyperspace shortly after leaving Myrkyr and hid floating amongst an asteroid field. The only reason he had managed to hide so well was that was what the ship he had commandeered was designed for. Yet, Jacen knew that soon he would have to move on, go home. He had needed time to rest and to let both him and the ship heal. Something was keeping him here, a sense that this was where he was needed and yet he couldn't put his finger on why.

As he sat there Jacen felt or was it heard something. His name was being called. Closing his eyes Jacen reached out to the caller. Whoever it was he was very strong.

Then he heard it again, 'Jacen?'

'Yes.'

'Jaina is here with me and we are in trouble. The enemy is searching for us and we are all but unarmed. Jaina is still healing from her last battle.' The mysterious voice told him.

Now Jacen knew why it had been so important for him to stay. 'Where are you?'

All of a sudden the view before him was replaced by a 3D map of the area of space they were in. As Jacen watched his exact position was pin pointed within the asteroid belt. Then another light appeared not far away, it was centered on a small world. The small planet slowly came to the fore of the scene. The light condensed to one small point.

Jacen took note of the location and started waking the ship. 'I'm on my way.'

**o O o**

Tatooine

Padme lay sleeping her dreams troubled. She kept seeing her children dying, Alderaan's destruction and a group of Imperials storming a small moisture farm. Yet, as Anakin started calling on the Force her dream changed. All of a sudden her Ani was standing before her like he had been when he and Obi-Wan came to watch over her just before the Clone Wars began. He walked up to her and smiled. "This is a dream. You are letting your fears control it. The Empire fell before them and the Rebellion." All of a sudden the view changed to that of Endor after the destruction of the second Death Star and the death of the Emperor. She saw Leia and Luke joining the party and had no doubt who they were. She turned to Ani, "What about you my love?" He was gone and the dream came to an end.

**o O o**

She sat straight up in bed, "Ani?" It took her a couple of minutes to catch her breath. She closed her eyes picturing what she had seen of her children. Instinctively Padme reached out and grabbed hold of a crystal on her night table. At her touch it glowed to life once more. "Thank you, now I know my children are alive. What of you my Ani? Did you remain on your dark path and die with your Emperor? Are you waiting for me out there somewhere?"

She closed her eyes clutching the palmed sized green crystal to her chest as she reached out through the Force seeking some sign of her husband but what she found was her guest calling heavily upon the Force. Her eyes popped open; 'Han is a Jedi?' Padme jumped up out of bed and pulled her robe on over her gown. Before she left her cabin she slid the crystal within a hidden pocket of her robe. As she headed out the door she saw that eight hours had passed since she went to sleep. Careful not to distract what she now knew to be a Jedi from his task Padme quietly slid her door open and entered the main compartment.

She found him sitting with his eyes closed sliding what appeared to be the last piece of a lightsaber into place. She felt the Force surge through him and into the saber with a strength she had rarely felt a Jedi call upon. This last surge was to seal the mechanical pieces together and make the saber virtually one piece. It would also charge the power cell for the first time. When he had finished his eyes blinked open.

"Han," Padme quietly called. "Are you a Jedi?" Padme asked, not wanting to give away that she already knew the answer, just yet.

Anakin stood and spun around quickly when she spoke. How could he say he wasn't a Jedi after she had seen him making his new lightsaber? "Yes." Anakin said not knowing what else to say. His secret was out and the ball was now in her court. The question is what is she going to do with that knowledge.

Padme didn't know what to say now that she had her answer. Part of her wanted to blurt out all of the questions that had plagued her all these years. Padme knew better than that though so she took it slow and worded them carefully. "I know that the Emperor had commanded the purge of all the Jedi in my day and that the Jedi were being killed at every turn. What happened?" Padme said with a quiver in her voice as she thought of the Jedi that she had come to think of as her friends, some of which she had only known from the stories that her Ani had told her.

Anakin paused at the amount of emotion in her voice, concern and fear. "All but two trained Jedi died. Those two were the Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda. They both died before the Emperor. One more survived the purge under the power of the darkside. In the end he died saving his son, then a Jedi Knight, by killing the Emperor as a Jedi once more." To Anakin there was no reason not to tell this. It wasn't a secret. Padme's reaction was in no way what he expected.

The emotions that flooded Padme went from one extreme to the other. Palpatine is dead, but Ani died taking him out. Anakin Skywalker Jedi Master a title earned him by looking the darkest of the darkside in the face and turning his back on its power to save his son. Luke a Jedi Knight, but Ben and Yoda dead along with so many others. Deep down she had always hoped that when she returned that her Ani would turn back to her. Now that hope was shattered and it took a lot of her strength with it. Her legs gave way as tears started streaming down her face. "Anakin," was the only word that she could get to come out.

Anakin at first thought she was saying his name, then he remembered she didn't know his name. She was saying it thinking of his grandfather. She must have known Anakin Skywalker. As he walked over to her what evidence he had clicked together. Timing of her imprisonment, that the Emperor so wanted her gone and that she was seeking four people near Mos Eisly. The reason that she had seemed so familiar and that he felt the need to protect her. All this and more brought him to a startling conclusion, 'Grandmother!'

It took a while for him to think of how to say what he knew. "Lady Skywalker," he said to get her attention. She looked up at him her eyes now wide. "It seems we have both been watching our words for we both had similar fears of what the wrong word would cause. You because you thought it would endanger your children. I too was trying to protect my family and myself because the Jedi are being hunted again." He closed his eyes for a moment thinking of all the things that were happening and wondering if Jacen Jaina and Tahiri were still alive. "Only we are now also being handed over to the Yuuzhen Vong by those that we are trying to protect." His eyes opened and locked on hers. "You probably have been wondering how to say this kind of thing for years 'my Father's name is Han Solo. I felt it would be too dangerous to tell you my name. You see Padme. My name is Anakin Solo. My mother is Leia and the mentor I spoke of from Tatooine is my Uncle Luke..." Anakin paused taking a deep breath then continued. "Hi Grandma."

Padme couldn't believe what she had just heard. Here she'd been wondering where would she go next if she continued to find no leads on Tatooine. She looked closer at him and could see the resemblance wondering how she missed it. "Anakin? No wonder you reminded me of my Ani." She said reaching up to touch his face. "You said you don't have a home, Anakin?" He nodded a little confused. As she smiled, "You have a home, a world, Naboo. I was separated from my family and feared for them for thirty years. I'm not going to stand by while my family is hunted because they are Jedi." Padme said standing and walking over to one of the chairs with Anakin's help. She wiped her tears on her robe then cocked her head and looked up at him. "How old are you and how long have been a Jedi?"

Anakin wondered what brought up the question but answered his Grandma. "I am seventeen and have been a Knight for a little over a year."

"Then why were you just now building a lightsaber? Let me guess, you lost your old one on a mission. Obi-Wan was always getting on to your Grandfather for losing his." She paused for a moment then held out her hand. "Can I see your saber?"

Anakin looked down at the hilt in his hand. "I haven't found a focusing crystal for it yet." He said handing it to Padme.

She looked at it. "This is a very well built blade and it deserves a high quality crystal." Padme said as she stood and walked over to one of the shelves that lined the walls. She picked a bag up and handed it to Anakin along with his saber. "This was Anakin's, it was found and returned to him after the battle in which the blade it had been a part of was destroyed. Ani told me to keep it, he said it was the only thing he could give me as a wedding present. I had hoped to give it to Luke, but it looks like you need it more." Padme said watching Anakin pull out an exquisite blue Adgean crystal.

Anakin smiled as he slid it in to place and activated the blade. It sprang to life a beautiful pale blue. With all the realizations neither Padme nor Anakin noticed that the storm had passed till they heard the hatch come open.

**o O o**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

K429

After speaking with Jacen, Kenan had returned to his conversation with Jaina. This time centered on what he should expect. Then the conversation was brought to an abrupt end.

Jix and Ricx were both standing before him. "Caretaker, the first of the trip wires on the ground floor entrance has been tripped, they've found us."

"Take it easy you two. It may have just been an animal. There is no reason to panic just yet. Stay here with the girl and keep quiet, and that goes for both you." Kenan said directing that last part at Ricx, hoping that the stubborn astro-droid would obey. Taking Jaina's saber in his hand he left.

As he made his way through the many tunnels he couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do once he left his sanctuary. He was now involved, that he could no longer deny. Jaina had been telling him about the Vong and their tactics. That the Vong left no middle ground, that they would either control something or destroy it. The Jedi were not immune. 'I made a mistake once, I am not going to allow this to be done to the Jedi again.'

Just then Kenan heard a sound from around the next corner and slid into one of the many concealed alcoves. As he stood there he watched two Yuuzhen Vong warriors walk by. For once he was glad that whoever had designed this base had been so paranoid. When he had first found the base it had taken him weeks to find everything and even now he couldn't be positive that he had. Now he was going to use that convoluted design to his advantage. Kenan quickly able circumvent the hunters.

Kenan ran the last part all out once he was sure he was past them all. He skidded into the room he had left just moments earlier. "You were right Jix. They are here and heading this way. We are going to hide where they have already searched, till help arrives." Kenan said handing Jix the supply pack and picking up Jaina.

Jaina moaned her eyes fluttering open, "Kenan?"

"Yes, Jaina, nice to hear your voice."

A small smile graced her face. "Where are we going? Is Jacen here yet?"

"No, not yet young one. We are moving to a concealed room. This place is just off of one of the main passages and no longer safe. The Vong are in the base and their search will soon lead them here. We are going to hide where they have already looked." Kenan said as they entered a secret passage. He could tell that Jaina wasn't happy about being carried, making the similarity to another all the stronger. "Don't worry in a couple of weeks and you'll be out there again lightsaber in hand. Right now though you need to conserve your energy and we need to be quiet." He said, as they past where he guessed the Vong would be.

Just before they reached the hiding spot Jaina smiled. "Jacen just entered the system. He wants us to meet him outside."

"Then out we go. Jix, you and Ricx stick close because things are about to go haywire."

**o O o**

Tatooine

Sabe came walking in not expecting to find anyone but Padme. It took a second for the sight before her to register and when it did Sabe went on full alert. Here was a strange man in the ship with an ignited lightsaber and her Queen standing there in her nightgown. What really scared Sabe was that her friend had been crying and that made the lightsaber just something to get around to get to Padme.

Before Sabe managed to switch gears and get her blaster out good, Padme jumped into action realizing that there was about to be a fight if she didn't do something fast. She reached out and grabbed Anakin's hand with the saber in it and lifted it so that she could get under it. As she did this she slid his finger off of the activation stud. She then used her grip on him to keep him behind her as she held her other hand out to stop Sabe. "Easy Sabe, I can only imagine what this looks like from your point of view but it's okay. Sabe let me introduce you to my grandson, Anakin Solo."

Sabe blinked, "Grandson?" She said as she dropped the blaster so that it was now facing the floor instead of Anakin's head. "Sounds like I missed a lot."

"You could say that again." Anakin said from behind his Grandmother. "And nice to meet you, Sabe." Anakin said gently reclaiming his hand from Grandmother's firm grip.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I never would have drawn my weapon on you, had I known." Sabe said, as she put the blaster back in the cabinet she had withdrawn it from that morning.

"That's okay when Aunt Mara first met Uncle Luke she swore she was going to kill him. Aunt Mara didn't joke of that sort thing back then and rarely does now. Look how they turned out, happily married and with a young son, Ben." Anakin said shrugging his shoulders. "Although, you'd probably have to go through Tahiri to get me." Anakin said brandishing his Father's smile.

Padme turned and looked at Anakin. "Why would she want to kill Luke?"

Anakin stopped, trying to figure out how to explain it. "Well, that is a very long and complicated story." 'And she'd probably kill me if I told it to her new mother-in-law.' Anakin thought to himself.

"Well, I don't see any reason why we should stay on Tatooine, so we can fill each other in on the way. So, Anakin where should Sabe set course for?" Padme asked wanting to get to the rest of her family.

"Excuse me Padme, I don't know if it is as important as I thought it was, but there are rumors of a Jedi on Tatooine." Sabe said before Anakin could speak. "The people I heard speaking of this Jedi said something of a group called the 'Peace Brigade.'"

"They probably spotted me and that makes it all the more important to get out of this system." Anakin said looking at Padme. He could tell that she was the leader here.

Sabe smiled at that. "I doubt it. Their description was of a blond teen age girl with a lightsaber and no shoes."

When Sabe said 'no shoes' Anakin's head snapped around at light speed and a smile spread across his face. "They want to catch Tahiri, on Tatooine. I'd like to see the person that could pull that trick. She was that friend I spoke of, born on Tatooine and raised by Tusken Raiders. The problem is how do we find her."

Padme cocked her head to one side. "Sounds like she might be more than a friend."

Anakin blushed embarrassed that his grandmother had read him so well. "Yeah, well she probably thinks I'm dead and my Force talents are still to drained for me to reach out even to her." Anakin said trying to reach out to Tahiri and hitting a brick wall. His reach was growing slowly but it still didn't reach all the way to where it should. "She must be outside of this city. She maybe heading back to her clan, to her roots back there. Some of them won't be happy but they won't be interested in handing her over to the enemy." Anakin said walking over and pulling up a map of Tatooine. He centered it as best as he could recall the range of Tahiri's tribe. He then pulled up the public reports of Sand People sightings and overlaid the results. There were two tribes in that territory. One of them was to small; the other one was about the right size and about a mile within the search grid on Mos Eisly's side. "There, that's where she is heading. That is the tribe that raised her."

Padme reached over and tapped a few keys. "There you go Sabe. The coordinates are transferring to the nav computer. Try not to raise too many eyebrows as you make your way there, best possible speed."

"Yes ma'am." Sabe said heading to the cockpit.

Padme turned to Anakin. "You said that you accompanied her on some unfinished business. I have a feeling that it involved returning to her clan. Will they accept you or her?"

Anakin stopped as he evaluated the chances. "We both passed their rite of passage test. So technically they should. I do know that some disliked the fact that her 'father' had taken her in though I don't know why."

Padme winced. "I fear that has something to do with my Ani. He was from Tatooine and when he was about eighteen a Tusken hunting party took his mother. He was still an apprentice and he managed to find her only to have her die in his arms." Padme paused and looked down before continuing. "He slaughtered the whole tribe not more than a three hour trip from the Lars place." She said looking up at Anakin. "That is why we saw Tatooine as a safe place for Luke. Ani even as Vader would never return to Tatooine. He might send someone to free the slaves but he would not return himself."

"That would explain their aversion to the Jedi," Anakin said.

**o O o**

Tahiri looked around the horizon from atop her bantha as she took a drink of water. Something had drawn her to Tatooine and she needed to take a breather, to figure out who she was again. She decided that she would return to her tribe for a visit even though she feared that her 'father' was dead.

As she scanned the horizon she spotted a ship gliding over the dunes heading straight for her position. Focusing on the ship she sensed the Force presence of the three occupants, two of them quite strong. As she concentrated on what she was sensing she noticed that one of them was so familiar but she couldn't believe it. "That's impossible 'Anakin?'" For a moment there was no thought then the part of her that had kept her alive went to work. "Could this be a Yuuzhen Vong trick…? No."

"Anakin." She said turning her bantha toward the oncoming ship. Before she could make out the details of Anakin's ship, even with the Force sharpening her eye sight she saw another ship coming in high and out from between her and the suns. The ship came in for a quick landing and out poured three Peace Brigadiers two of which had yasimari on their backs.

"Hurry up Anakin." She said as she pulled her saber loose and turned toward the men. "You really don't want to do this." She said as she slid her hand behind her back and pulled loose a thud bug she had procured on Coruscant as well.

**o O o**

Padme and Sabe were piloting the ship with Anakin standing behind them. Padme felt when Tahiri reached out to them and the shock of her recognition. What really hit Padme was the intake of breath from Anakin. Turning to look at him she saw the last of the color fade from his face. "Anakin?"

Then Sabe pointed. "She isn't alone."

Anakin's voice was very quiet, concerned. "Peace Brigade, they have yasimari. The Force can't reach her. We have to hurry three to one, they are unlikely to succeed, but..."

"I understand. Sabe let me take the controls." Padme said as she pushed the ship to its maximum atmospheric speed aided by the Force in skimming over the dunes. "Head toward the back I am opening the rear door now. I'm going to do a low flyby it should give her no trouble but the Peace Brigaders will be a different story I hope." Padme said to Anakin's back as he ran out the door.

**o O o**

K429

As Kenan made the run from the entrance of the cave he heard the alarm go up behind them. They had been spotted. He knew there was nothing he could do while he had Jaina in his arms but run and hope. He threw on all the speed he had and directed all that the Force would give him to making it to an outcrop of rocks nearby. Once there he sat Jaina down so he could deflect the creatures that they flung his way. The Vong were starting to come closer. When the two droids got there he lifted them to safety next to Jaina. Doing this gave him an idea.

'You want to throw things, okay. Two can play that game.' Kenan thought. Closing his eyes for a moment he reached out and found ever pebble and stone and rock on the outcrop. All of which sprang in the air, leaving only those that were concealing Jaina. To Kenan there was only one thought, to protect. Anger had no place here. The bugs that had been flung collided with what seemed to be a wall of stone. Then the wall started flying at those that were trying to reach him and the one under his protection. He didn't know where to aim the rocks but they still had the desired effect. Several Vong were taken out of the fight and those that were left withdrew to sheltered positions to regroup.

**o O o**

When the clouds parted before Jacen he could just make out someone standing holding Jaina's lightsaber. They were pinned amongst an outcrop of rocks. At first Jacen had wondered why the Vong had let him be when he entered the system. The carrier analog didn't launch even one skip. Then it hit him. They think I'm here to back _them_ up. 'Think again,' Jacen thought as he settled the now open hatch right over the outcrop and started peppering the ground around him with plasma balls.

**o O o**

As soon as Kenan saw the mouth like hatch iris open he grabbed the girl and jumped using the Force to pull the startled droids along with them. "Go," he yelled both aloud and through the Force as soon as they hit the deck. He found the cockpit just as Jacen flew them out of the atmosphere. He quickly placed Jaina in on of the back seats and was surprised when it morphed up around her securing her in the seat. Once he knew that she was safe he took the seat next to Jacen and hoped that the droids had gotten themselves secured. The scene that unfolded before him was like none he had ever seen. They were surrounded, but the strange part was the ships. They looked like nothing he had ever seen before and the Force told him nothing.

Jacen quickly told him how to aim and fire the weapons, and then the fight was on. "May the Force be with us." He said as they entered the fray. Two squadrons of ships were heading their way. Jacen knew that their best chance was to head for space and jump to the Vong equivalent of hyperspace. "Keep them off our back and we might have a chance." Jacen said as he commanded the vessel they were on to go full speed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the stranger taking out skips every other shot as he wove his way through them. Luckily the ship they were on had a separate dovin basal for shields, unlike the skips which meant he was faster. Jacen knew the stranger was doing all he could. But Jacen was starting to find it hard to keep up with both the shields and not crashing into either a plasma projectile or a coral skipper. Then all of a sudden while he was managing the shields. The ship spun out of the way avoiding the remains of the skipper the stranger had just destroyed. Jacen glanced back and had his hunched proved true. Jaina had figured out how to rout helm controls to her station. He smiled and shook his head and returned to the shields.

They finally broke through the other side of the blockade with minor damage and having disabled half of the skippers. Jaina chose a quick and random set of jumps and asked the ship to comply as she sagged back into her seat exhausted. As soon as Jacen was sure that they hadn't been followed he went back to check on his sister. Kenan had his chair turn around and watched.

"Jaina?"

Jaina smiled and forced her eyes back open. "I'm fine Jacen, just tired. Getting rescued is rarely a restful matter." She said smiling. "Let me introduce you to Kenan. He saved my life back there, Jacen."

"Thank you for your help Kenan." Jacen said shaking the older man hand. "The question is where do we go now. I don't think it would be wise to go through Vong occupied space right now. If we got caught we would all three of us need to be at our best and they will be looking for us."

Kenan thought for a moment. He knew a place but... "I know a world that will still welcome you as Jedi. It's called Naboo." Part of him wanted nothing more than to go but to the rest it was the last place he would have chosen to go to for himself. That was the difference. This wasn't for him, he could tell from the looks on their faces that they knew nothing of the world. This was for Naboo and for the Jedi, that neither group would find themselves alone.

"I've never heard of it, where is it?" Jacen said with a perplexed look on his face.

"It's this side of Sullust and a little Core-ward." Kenan spoke knowing that if need be he could give the exact coordinates.

"How do you know that it is still safe for Jedi there?" Jaina asked gently.

Kenan closed his eyes for a moment both caught up in the past and trying to figure out how to explain it. "Long ago Naboo was unlawfully blockaded and the Jedi were sent to mediate the matter. There was more going on than the Jedi knew and the attack began. The Jedi escaped an attack on their lives and made their way to the planet hiding on the ships taking the battle droids to the surface. They found their way to the Queen and freed her. Their actions gave her the time she needed to come up with a plan. Because of their actions Naboo remained free and the two species that inhabited Naboo entered into a more harmonious relationship." Kenan locked his eyes on Jaina's. "Even if everyone else has forgotten there is one person that could never forget. As of two week ago she was there. She will take you in, I guaranty it."

'Take you in,' Jaina thought to herself as she sat back and watched the men agree on Naboo being their destination. Something about the way he said what he said and what he didn't say, 'us.' 'I wonder what the history is there.' Jaina thought to herself as they jumped back into hyperspace.

**o O o**

Tatooine

As Anakin reached the door he saw one of the attackers duck for cover and jumped igniting his saber on the way down. He managed to land right behind Tahiri guarding her back. One of the Brigadiers was down at best unconscious but the other two were still going strong. Anakin saw a swing flying at him and at first he thought that Tahiri didn't realize he was there till he saw the knife she deflected from its course toward him. The glint he saw in her eye as she returned her attention to her side of the battle told him all he needed to know, that she had missed him and was so glad he was back. As he fought he was still able to wonder at how much feeling that look in her eye had conveyed.

While they were fighting Tahiri was able to see the ship Anakin had been aboard as it swooped over the Peace Brigade vessel. It fired a weapon at the ship that she had never seen the likes of before. It launched a blue glowing sphere about one foot in diameter. When the sphere hit it turned into goo that sprayed over the ship. As Tahiri watched she saw the goo fry many of the ships electrical systems.

Turning as much as she could toward Anakin and still hold off the Brigadier on her side she asked. "Who are your new friends?"

Anakin laughed, "Not new, just rediscovered." Anakin said batting away several blaster bolts.

While they were talking Padme landed the ship so as that her main weapons were pointed at the enemy vessel and her rear hatch was facing her Grandson. As the ship settled down the Peace Brigade back up that was just about to run out to join the fight had to duck for cover as Sabe peppered the ship with antipersonnel fire.

When Anakin saw the distraction caused by the ships landing he knew it was time to act. "Now!" He said as he charged his man knowing even without the Force that Tahiri would be doing the exact same thing. He quickly took out his attacker and turned to see Tahiri take out hers. Then he saw something behind her that she couldn't sense because there was still one yasimari bubble. The Brigadier that had been unconscious was awake and about to fire. Anakin knew he couldn't get to her in time. All he could hope to do was make the man miss. He spotted a blaster on the ground just outside of the Force bubble and flung it at the man's weapon. It worked, though not as good as he would have liked, instead of hitting her in the back of the head it just grazed her. The shock of it took Tahiri to the sand even as Anakin leaped over her to tackle the guy. For a moment all he could think of was what this man had done and what he and his friends might have done had he not been there. Inside the bubble for a moment his control slipped. Then he realized what he had been about to do and returned to Tahiri leaving the man unconscious once more.

Anakin scooped her unconscious form up in his arms and headed back toward the ship. The rear hatch closed right behind them as the ship started heading for the stars. Anakin took Tahiri back to one of the rear cabins and laid her out on the bed so that he could take a closer look at her wound. As he looked over the wound Padme walked in.

"We just left the atmosphere and Sabe will have us in hyperspace shortly. I told her to retrace our path to Alderaan since we know it was clear when we passed through there yesterday." Padme said as she walked in and handed Anakin a med. pack. "Do we need to head somewhere to get her medical treatment or can you handle it?"

"She's going to be fine. I think it was just enough of a shock to her system to knock her out." Anakin said distractedly as he cleaned the wound and put a bacta patch on it. "Come on Tahiri, wake up." Padme realized that he wasn't paying any attention to her; that all that existed to him at this moment was Tahiri. 'That must be how Ani and I acted when we were together all those years ago.' Padme thought with a bittersweet smile as she returned to check on Sabe. Anakin didn't even notice she had left. "Come on Tahiri. You aren't going to let a little thing like a blaster bolt keep you down, are you?" She took a deep breath but wouldn't open her eyes. "Open your eyes and look at me."

She started to open her eyes then clamped them shut as tight as she could. "No, if I open my eyes the dream will end and you will be gone again." Tahiri said in a voice that Anakin had never heard her use before.

He took her hand in his and squeezed it. "I am not going anywhere Tahiri. I don't know how but I am back. I love you and I so want to see those green eyes of yours." A tear slipped down her face as she shook her head in defiance. "I'll tell you what, if I disappear then the next time I appear in your dreams you can beat me up and I won't even fight."

"Promise," came her voice oh so small.

"I swear. I've been trying to get back to you since I woke up after the battle." Anakin said to her as he waited.

"Deal," she said as she opened her eyes. At first she didn't move, her eyes just searched his face as if to ingrain it in her memory in case he did fade away from her sight. Then she sat up in a flash wrapping her arms around his neck with such ferocity that he couldn't breath.

Anakin was so glad that he was with her that breathing was the farthest thing from his mind. Luckily, Tahiri chose to lean back and look at him before the oxygen deprivation became too much of a problem. Anakin could see and sense the words that she wanted to say but couldn't get to come out. "I missed and love you too." He said pulling her into another, not quite so intense hug.

"We... I thought you were dead. Everyone thought that you died in killing the Voxyn Queen." Tahiri said leaning back and looking him in the eye. "Weeks have passed."

Anakin smiled at her realizing that she was worried that they might have done to him what they tried to do to her. "The last thing I remember was losing consciousness then I woke up on Tatooine. My powers were exhausted and I have no clue how I got here, all I could think of was getting home to you and the rest of my family. My powers are just now getting anywhere near normal. I only just learned you were here on Tatooine. When Sabe told me that she had over heard some people plotting to capture a young Jedi, a young Jedi with blonde hair and no shoes. I had no doubt that it was you and I knew where you were heading. We came as soon as we could."

"Speaking of your new friends, who are they and where did you find them?" Tahiri said looking around the cabin of the ship they were in.

"Who are they?" Anakin said with a laugh. "Padme Skywalker and Sabe, I haven't caught her last name." Tahiri turned in shock. "Yes, she is a Skywalker, to be more specific my Grandmother." He said chuckling again. "Both her personality and the Force confirm this. No, Tahiri, I didn't take her word for it I figured it out and called her by the name Skywalker before she got anywhere close to figuring me out. The Emperor sealed them up on a world called Naboo." He saw her face scrunch as she took a closer look at the ship and spoke before she could say a word. "Yes, the ship has some living components. They were developed in the Naboo star system to make up for the lack of resources." Tahiri raised her eyebrow at him. "Don't give me that look. I trust them."

"Okay I'll trust you on this one." Tahiri said.

**o O o**

Sabe turned to Padme as she entered into the cockpit. "How is our new guest?"

"Anakin said she would be fine and considering how he is acting I don't think he would say that if he wasn't sure. Watching him with her makes me wonder if that is what it looked like when my Ani would watch over me." Padme said, as she started a system diagnostic because she needed something to do to keep herself at least partially distracted.

"He must really love her then if his love can hold a candle to yours and Anakin's. It surprised me how long it took the Jedi Council to see in him what many of your friends saw immediately in you. The only question we had was who the lucky man was. Then again we now know that at that time the Council missed a lot." Sabe said turning to look at her friend. She was trying to figure out how to ask the question that had been burning in her since she had come back aboard the ship. "Padme, when I came in on you and young Anakin I noticed that you had been crying. Why?"

"Too much emotion, joy and sadness all at once. I had just learned that My Ani had returned from the darkside to stand against the Emperor to save our son's life." Padme said with a sad smile. "He died in killing Palpatine. Anakin died a Jedi once more." Padme said as she fought the tears. Tears that were once again trying to force their way between her eyelids to spill down her cheeks. Sabe placed her hand on her friend's knowing that her words could only fall short in providing comfort. Padme took a deep breath smiling bravely. "I did find an Anakin though."

Sabe couldn't help laughing at that one. "Does he know that he is a prince yet?" She said with a smirk.

"No, I want them to know me as Padme before they learn of my place as Amidala. Maybe I will tell them of having been the Queen in the past or at least of being a former senator. I want to find the twins first, then and only then will I tell them that I am the ruling Queen and head of the Jedi on Naboo." Padme said definitively.

"You will have to work fast." Sabe said looking to her friend and trying to keep her stubborn streak out of this. "Rabe will only be able to work in the dark so long and with a war out here that time is almost nonexistent. We have to be ready for the fight and if we are not careful the Vong will take the fight to Naboo before we are ready. We cannot risk sending any messages over the comm which means we will have to physically go to Naboo." Sabe said trying to get her friend to see the practical side of the matter even though it would be harder on her and the children.

"I know Sabe and I will tell them when we reach either of the children, till then I am going to enjoy my time with my Grandson." Padme said heading back to the rear cabin to find Anakin.

Anakin was sitting there contentedly watching Tahiri as she ate. She was trying to fill him in on what he had missed and eat at the same time. Anakin spotted Padme watching them from the door. "Padme let me introduce you to my friend Tahiri Velia. Tahiri this is my Grandmother Padme Skywalker."

"Nice to meet you, Lady Skywalker." Tahiri said dipping her head out of respect.

"It is nice to meet you, Tahiri but please call me Padme. Nobody calls me Lady Skywalker back home." Padme said smiling to Tahiri who she expected would be part of the family soon. 'Yeah they usually call me Queen Amidala.' She thought to herself. "Tell me Anakin, what did your Mother and Uncle do with their lives?"

"Mom was an Imperial Senator, till they found enough evidence to prove that she was a part of the Rebellion that she had to leave. Then she dived headfirst into the Rebellion and afterwards helped to form the New Republic. She severed as the Chief of State for a long time. Just about my whole family were heroes of the Rebellion." Anakin said with a smile.

"Yeah, except your Aunt Mara." Tahiri said.

Anakin shrugged his shoulders, changing to a safer subject. "Uncle Luke then started the Jedi Academy. With our potential my siblings and I really needed to be trained how to control our powers. When I look back at some of the things we did." Anakin chuckled thinking back to some of his antics. "To us telekineices was really child's play to us. Mother had two choices of ways to keep us from messing with something put in a room we couldn't get in. Which come to think of was quite hard in and of its self. Either that or just give it up because the minute her back was turned it was in the floor with us. Between the three of us we were a handful or five."

"You have two siblings?" Padme asked excitedly. Her family was growing by leaps and bounds and she was enjoying the ride while she had a chance. She knew that soon she would have to step back into the role of Amidala. That the enemy that was hunting the Jedi would not wait forever. No, matter how much Padme might wish it.

Anakin laughed. "I am so used to everyone knowing my family and me that I keep forgetting to fill you in on the details. My two elder siblings, Jaina and Jacen they are about nineteen now. We are all Jedi Knights." Anakin dropped his head for a moment. Tahiri reached across the table between them to take his hand and give it a comforting squeeze. He looked up giving Tahiri a slight smile of thanks before continuing. "Jaina and Jacen were on Myrkyr with me. So far they haven't shown up. I don't know how I got to Tatooine from there, let alone if they could have gotten away like I did. So the best guess is that they are missing somewhere behind enemy lines."

Padme all of a sudden realized what her daughter must be going through, thinking that she has lost one child, possibly all three. "Then we are going to head to Leia right now. Where would she be?" Padme said and again Anakin heard that voice that wasn't to be questioned. 'Now I know where Mom got it from.'

Tahiri blinked for a moment trying to remember where they had been preparing to go when she left. "They were going to look for Jaina and Jacen."

Padme reached over and placed her hand on the ship's intercom. "Sabe set a course that will take us over the most likely path to still be clear between Mon Calamari and Myrkyr. Myrkyr is our secondary destination whereas Leia is our primary and be aware that we will be going through enemy held space."

"Dropping out of hyperspace and setting new course. Here we go again." Sabe said closing off the comm.

**o O o**

_Millennium Falcon_

"I am afraid the famous Solo luck has finally run out." Threepio moaned to Artoo. "I always knew I would meet my end in space and with high odds of being on this ship." He said as several corral skippers caught the _Falcon_ in an unavoidable crossfire. They were surrounded and still weren't far enough away to jump to hyperspace.

"Don't count us out yet, Golderon." Han yelled back over the blaring warning alarms.

"Han another ship just got pulled out of hyperspace, maybe we can work together." Leia said as she took out another coral skipper.

**o O o**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Angel One_

"Padme get up here we just got yanked out of hyperspace and it does not look like we are the first."

Padme came running in with Anakin right behind her. Instead of getting in the copilot chair she gestured for Anakin to take it. "You know what we are up against and Sabe knows the ship."

"Yeah and I also know that ship out there is the _Millennium Falcon_. That's Mom and Dad." Anakin said setting a direct course into the fray.

"Sabe show them what we've got! You don't shoot at my family." Padme said, Sabe nodded making sure that all the weapons systems were primed.

"Sabe their ships project voids to swallow weapons fire. The trick to get past them is to fire lower intensity shots to distract the voids then hit them somewhere else full power. I'll fly, you shoot and if you need help ask Tahiri she knows more about the Yuuzhen Vong than anyone who isn't one." Anakin said finding the comm. and calling up the _Falcon_. "Hey, Dad we've got your back. Tell Mom I'm alive and boy do we've a lot to talk about when this is over. Between the two of us this shouldn't take too long." Anakin said to a very ecstatic if confused Solo.

"Anakin?"

"Yes, Dad I'll see you in a moment." Anakin said as they joined the fray and taking some of the heat of the _Falcon_'s stressed shields.

**o O o**

"Leia you're going to love this." Han said with a very weird voice.

"What's up Han, are they going to help us?" Leia asked as she continued firing.

"Yes, and Anakin is the pilot. He is alive and the tide is changing in our favor." Han was so excited he forgot to control his volume. Since the Yuuzhen Vong had shown up he had been watching the imagined protective bubble around his family fall apart leaving his family in shambles. Now the bubble seemed to be reclaiming some of its former strength. 'Anakin is alive,' Was Han's only thought as he in typical Corelian fashion threw caution to the wind and started taking the fight to the Vong once more. Han wondered what in space were the blue glowing balls - that the strange ship that had brought his son back - fired were good for till one finally connected with a skip. A wave of electric blue goo spreading over the small ship the goo caused the skip to spasm. The sight reminded him of the time when Artoo jacked into a power port instead of the data port. When the wave stopped the ship continued to twitch evidently out of control.

'Where can I get some of those?' Han thought to himself as he set up another set of skips to be taken out by Leia.

"Like those, Dad?" Anakin called out over the comm.

"I'm a little busy, Son and right now you're distracting." Han said dodging another attempt to catch him in a crossfire. "Like how in the blue blazes you got here - alive - not that I'm complaining."

The Bombas as Sabe called them were making quick work of the swarm of Yuuzhen Vong ships. Leaving the Dovian Basal gravity mine undefended with spasming skippers all around it. Then Sabe fired two large blue torpedoes, the first blew just before being swallowed by the void the living gravity mine generated to protect itself allowing the second to reach and destroy its target. Between the two ships that the Vong had pulled out of hyperspace there wasn't a single skipper that was fully functioning.

'My baby is alive!' Anakin heard his mother's joy through the Force. 'I hope Tahiri didn't here that.' Anakin thought as he slid up behind the last skip. "That's the last of them." Anakin said reaching over and hitting the comm just as it started to beep. "Hi Mom."

"Anakin are you okay? How did you escape?" Leia's voice came flooding out of the comm.

"Yes, I'm fine but I don't know what happened or how I got away." Anakin paused for just a moment taking a deep breath then answered the question that he knew would come. "Jacen and Jaina were still fighting and then I lost consciousness. When I woke up I was on Tatooine a little ruff around the edges and more exhausted than I had ever been. First, thing I did was see if there was any sign of them." Talking was starting to get hard. The question, 'why me and not them,' kept running circles around his head. 'I was trying to save them, yet I am safe and they are missing'. "Mom we should probably clear out of here. I'll have Sabe send a course to you and we'll talk then. I can't talk about this over the comm."

Leia realized how hard this was on Anakin, that he was safe and his siblings were missing. "I am sure Jacen and Jaina will turn up too. I'm just glad that you are alive, they told me they saw you die. If you can come back to me from supposed death then I am sure that Jaina and Jacen will return to us as well. Anakin, I am just glad you are safe. I will talk to you later." Leia said, grudgingly signing off as Han took them into hyperspace.

Padme was standing behind Anakin during the battle and heard the pain in his voice. "Sabe, why don't you and I go back to look over the data from the battle." Sabe obediently followed her friend out of the cockpit leaving the two young ones alone.

"Are you okay? I mean really, okay." Tahiri asked sliding into the seat that Sabe had just vacated.

"As good as I can be and that is because you are here." Anakin said turning to look at Tahiri.

Tahiri smiled taking his hand and giving it a squeeze as they both just sat there enjoying the moment of rest bit that came along with hyperspace.

**o O o**

"So Sabe what do you think we are up against with the Yuuzhen Vong?" Padme asked as they both collapsed into their perspective seats.

"Those little ships were tuff. Tahiri said that they were just the fighter analogs and they have some ships that are the size of star destroyers." Sabe paused for a minute letting that soak in. "Amidala I must suggest that we head back to Naboo. My duty will no longer allow me to stand by and watch you run around hostile space without even an attempt at security. As your bodyguard I must insist that we head back it's not safe even with having found your family. In truth it sounds like we will now be facing even higher risks of danger than before since they are known targets." Amidala started to say something but Sabe raised her hand to stop her. Sabe knew that she was well in her rites to speak to Amidala like this when she felt the Queen was in danger. "Padme, I know that she takes after you and that neither of you will like it but it has to be said. Your Highness I am trying to ensure your safety."

"Okay Sabe, you are right, my duty is to my people. Naboo must be warned. I just hope that Leia will understand." Padme said walking over to the comm station and started typing.

**Found hope. Hope has grown.**

**Found new trouble. Hope is being hunted.**

**Returning.**

**Send message top encryption Queen's eyes only.**

**Message sent.**

**o O o**

Naboo Thrown Room

Rabe was sitting listening to a rather long and winded speech wondering how Padme stayed awake through it all. When all of a sudden in ran a communication technician.

"Your Highness, a message from one of your handmaidens coded your eyes only." When the comm tech finally got to Rabe he bowed and handed over the message.

"All but my handmaidens leave." Rabe said entering the decryption key and reading the message.

As the door closed behind the rest of the court, Dorme stepped forward. "What does it say Rabe? Is the Queen coming back yet?"

Rabe thought for a moment analyzing the message. "She has found them and if I had to guess from this I would say she is most likely a grandma since she said that Hope has grown. She is returning but there is nothing about when she thinks they will get here. This also says that they found a new sort of trouble and whatever it is it is after her family. I think they are in for a surprise."

"Did she say about what we are up against?" Eirtae asked.

"No, if I had to guess I would say that she was afraid that the message could endanger us but that we needed to be warned." Rabe said sitting back on the thrown. "We must start preparing for the worst. She said this was new, that means that the Empire is no longer our main concern." Rabe closed her eyes. "Contact the Jedi."

A hologram appeared of the Gungun Jedi assigned to the comm. "Yes, My Lady, what may we do for you?"

"Coast is clear Jedi Binks." Rabe said with a smile for Jinn Jinn Binks he sometimes reminded her of his late father. Yet he was a Jedi Knight. "We have received a message from Amidala and she is returning." Rabe paused for a moment. "She also sent news that Hope has been found and found to have grown. Yet she speaks of them being hunted. I fear that the danger is serious. I am sending the message to you now and hope to receive the suggestions of the Naboo Order."

"Thank you, Lady Rabe. We will examine the message and contact you as soon as possible. Till then Lady Rabe, may the Force be with you."

"May it also be with you in your examination." Rabe said nodding to the Jedi out of respect. Jedi Binks also nodded before closing the connection. "Eirtae, will you make sure that the fleet is both ready and briefed on the existence of this unknown threat. Dorme, check the planetary defenses. I want them ready at a moment's notice. Once that is done the Jedi will probably have some suggestions for us to look over. We should be able to complete our assignments in about two hours so let's meet back here then."

Eirtae bowed and left leaving Rabe and Dorme. "It sounds like we are going to be busy for a while. Meanwhile, there are most likely some very curious courtiers out there you should speak with." Dorme said as she bowed and left shaking her head at the face that Rabe had made when she thought it would not be seen.

**o O o**

Queen's ship _Angel One_

After sending the signal Padme and Sabe had decided that it would be easiest to tell the truth, from a certain point of view. Although Padme didn't mention what point of view she was going to use as they headed to the cockpit. When they entered both the young Jedi turned to face them. "We must head home. Naboo has no idea what is going on out here. They must be warned so that they can prepare." Padme knew that there was much that needed to be said and explained. "I really would enjoy a chance to talk with Leia on the way. Can you think of any way to pull that off Anakin?"

Anakin thought for a moment on ways of doing that. "We could dock quickly, trade one from here to there and be on our way. Let's see if we go to mom that will be trading two people so her coming here would be easier. Mom will want to see me and the whole point of this is for you two to talk so that eliminates us."

"I am not going to be separated from Anakin again so soon." Tahiri said defiantly making it obvious that she wasn't going anywhere.

Padme looked to Sabe hoping that Sabe would allow this. Sabe was her friend as well as her bodyguard, which made her all of the more protective. She watched as Sabe closed her eyes for a moment. "I guess that means I am going to switch places with Leia." Sabe acquiesced grudgingly.

"I'll call Dad and set it up as soon as we reach the next course change." Anakin said as he started to analyze exactly how they would go about that. "The plan is for us to drop out of hyperspace near a small but fairly busy back water world and mingle with its traffic for a couple of hours before heading out again on two different vectors. We hope this will confuse anyone trying to track us. While we are in orbit is the perfect time to break the news to Mom."

"That sounds good Anakin." Padme said thinking again about all she was about to tell her daughter. She was planing to break the shock up into manageable bites.

"Well, I had better go gather some things before the transfer." Sabe said heading to the back.

**o O o**

A couple hours later when the two ships dropped out of hyperspace it was evident that the _Falcon_ was in trouble. Even before Anakin could call and ask about the switch, Han called him.

"Anakin the air is starting to get a little thin over here. We lost most of the air reclamation systems in the fight back there. The _Falcon_ can't handle both your mother and me. Do you think we can transfer her over to you? We may also have to rethink heading straight to Mon Calamari till we can get somewhere safe for repairs." Han said.

"Sure Dad I know they won't mind Mom coming over." 'Well that was easy. I thought it would be a whole lot harder to persuade Mom to transfer over without telling her why.' "Is there anything you need from over here?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah some emergency breath masks and a safe destination." Han said sarcastically on the last part.

"I'll bring you the breath masks as soon as we get docked." Anakin said looking to his Grandmother for suggestions.

"We could go to Naboo." Padme suggested.

"Where?" Han said trying to pull the planet up on his nav-computer. "I can't find any planet by that name on my charts."

"You wouldn't they opposed the Emperor fifty years ago. All you would find is a listing for a navigational hazard." Padme paused for a moment.

"I've got to take Dad those breath masks." Anakin picking them up and heading for the _Falcon_ said as the two ships docked. When he entered the _Falcon_ he got two hugs one from Mom and one from Dad.

Padme came running up behind them. "We have been found there two Yuuzhen Vong vessels coming our way we have to go now." Padme said pulling Anakin and Leia on to the Angel as Anakin threw his father the masks.

"What about the coordinates?" Asked Han as he saw her push the disconnect button hoping he hadn't made a mistake sending his wife over.

Padme saw Artoo roll up behind Han and smiled. "Artoo, Hope protection protocol complete. Restore Pre-Imperial memories."

Artoo started beeping when she said this and at first it was to fast even for Threepio to keep up with. Then just as the door was all but closed Leia heard Threepio react to the last set of beeps. "What do mean Lady Skywalker? Mistress Mara isn't here." Then the door closed and the ships were once more apart.

**o O o**

Naboo Throne Room

"Your Highness." A Captain of the Naboo Guard called out as he ran up to her and bowed. "An unidentified Vessel has just entered our space."

Rabe could easily remember a time when they would never have reacted like this to an unidentified vessel. But there very was little known about conditions outside of Naboo and the Fleet was just starting to adapt to its post-fall duties. Most of them had never had to deal with anything like this. The Military had also been filled in on the gist of Padme's message.

"Have they made any attempts at establishing contact or any aggressive moves, Captain?" Rabe asked trying to judge what she should have them do.

"No, Your Highness, they are on a leisurely course toward Naboo. As far as we can tell they have not powered up either their weapons or shields. The reports do say the ship is made completely of living materials. Their communication equipment may not be compatible with ours."

"Send a squad of fighters to escort the ship to the Theed Space Port. Make sure that the public is kept at a safe distance." Rabe said nodding to the officer to show that he was dismissed.

"Yes, Your Highness." The Captain said bowing once more then doing a snap turn toward the door.

Rabe made eye contact with each of the others in the room. All the handmaidens were there with the exception of Sabe. There were also two Jedi, for it had been decided that at least until things settled down a bit the Queen or decoy as the case may be would need easier access.

One of the two Jedi, a Master spoke. "Who ever is aboard the ship the Force is with them, even though they try to conceal it."

**o O o**

Jacen brought the Yuuzhen Vong ship he had stolen out of hyperspace not knowing what to expect. Yet he knew that he had nothing to fear. He didn't have anyway of contacting the ships that he knew were out there. Yet, he was perfectly calm when a squadron of ships surrounded him and started escorting him to the planet. Jacen could tell that Jaina felt the same. As they headed to the planet he couldn't help but admire the ships they passed. The largest of all the vessels that his ship's senses could clearly show him must have been at least as big as a SSD. Where the Super Star Destroyers were designed to strike fear and scream of the power to destroy, this ship though through its beauty sang of power that was used with grace to protect not to conquer.

The fighters lead them down to a space port landing pad. Four of the fighters settled in the corner position around him as he landed while the others exited back out to space.

Jaina now knew she had nothing to fear here, for the first time in a long while she felt that she was safe. She also knew that her new friend was worried about something and that concerned her.

When they landed, their ship showed them those that were waiting for them. In the center stood a man, it was evident from his garb that he was important. What really caught Jacen's eye though was what appeared to be two Jedi standing beside him. On either side right behind him stood two women wearing hoods that concealed their faces. Eight men stood at attention on either side of the carpet that lead to the man, half of them were human and half of a species that Jacen had never seen before.

It took Jacen a moment to digest what he saw before him. Then he thought to himself, 'What would Mom do?' Jacen quickly pulled his lightsaber from its hiding place and hung it on the belt of his living garment which he had commandeered to replace the remainders of his uniform. 'If the Jedi have a high standing here then we might as well use that to our advantage.' Jacen thought as he picked Jaina up and squaring his shoulders headed down the ramp toward the welcoming committee. Kenan following the two young Jedi reluctantly.

When the Jedi saw Jacen carrying his sister they rushed forward as someone called for a medic. Now that they were out of the strange ship the Jedi could get a better sense of them. The younger of the two Jedi smiled reassuringly. "I am Jedi Torra, I am training in the healing arts, let me help."

"I am okay I just need rest." Jaina tried to say defiantly but it didn't sound very convincing.

"Then just let us make sure of that." The Jedi Master said as the medics arrived with an antigravity gurney.

Jacen gently laid his sister down and turned to the man who appeared to be in charge. "My name is Jacen Solo and the stubborn patient is my sister Jaina. I don't want to give insult but with all that I and my family have been through I ask that I we continue this at the health facility."

**o O o**

Jacen watched as his sister floated peacefully in the bacta tank for a moment before he turned his attention to the others in the room. "Thank you for your patience, I know that you probably have a lot of questions." Jacen said as he walked over and sat in one of the nearby chairs.

The man smiled. "Yes we do. First of all let me introduce myself, I am the Governor Panika of Theed. The Queen of Naboo wishes to know if you can supply us with any intel on what has changed in the rest of the galaxy. Thanks to the Emperor we have been sealed within our star system for a long time and just managed to get loose. We have sent out scouts but they haven't returned yet. We got a short message speaking of a new enemy, but that is about all."

Jacen smiled to himself; 'Yeah I can provide intel.' "They are called the Yuuzhen Vong. I commandeered the vessel I was in from them, not to mention this outfit. They come from a galaxy not so far away and are invisible in the Force."

"What do you mean?" The older Jedi asked.

"It is like they don't exist in the Force, they are voids, they and all their technology. They only use living technology and it like them is devoid of the Force. They have come to realize that the Jedi are the main thing standing in their way and have started hunting Jedi. They despise any technology that isn't alive. They especially hate droids calling them abominations. By the time we managed to convince everyone that there was a threat they had their foot in the door. They operate so differently from anything we had ever seen before, we are still learning how to handle them. Even now they continue to spread." Jacen looked into the eyes of the Governor. "Among the worlds they have conquered are Coruscant and Yavin Four. The Jedi Academy was on Yavin Four."

Silence reined for a moment as the magnitude of the situation sunk in. Then Jacen continued. "Jedi are being killed left and right and to make matters worse we are being handed over in hopes of appeasing the Vong." Jacen closed his eyes. "It is a dark time for the galaxy."

**o O o**

_Angel One_

Leia turned toward Padme her eyes wide. Padme winced slightly. "Yes, Leia. This is not as I had intended to tell you. However, we don't have time to go into detail. Suffice to say it is possible and it is reality." Padme said heading back to the cockpit. Again Anakin took the pilot's seat while Sabe took the weapons console. "Open a line to the _Falcon_." Padme said sliding into the role of leader. Sabe hit the button as Anakin swooped down after the skip that was heading for the _Falcon_. "Artoo set course for Naboo. Han we will watch your back till you get away."

There was no response; Leia knew it was because he didn't want to leave her and their son on a strange ship in the middle of a fight. "Han, we are safe and you are the one who is in danger. The faster you go the faster we can." Leia told him and cut the comm off knowing that would get him going. Before the next Yuuzhen Vong vessel could even get into firing range they were gone. Once they were safely in hyperspace Leia turned to her son. "You knew she was claiming to be part of our family?"

"Yes, Mom I figured out our connection before we found Tahiri." Anakin stated hoping that the shock would wear off.

"Are you sure? You know that others came forward in the past claiming to be Luke's and my mother or to know where she was. They even have come up with convincing evidence before. And at least those were close to the right age." Leia said not even looking at Padme.

Padme winced; it had never crossed her mind that others would have claimed to be her. She expected the need to explain the age discrepancy and that she was prepared for when the time came. Padme realized that her daughter first wanted to understand Anakin's reasoning before she would even think of listening to her. She just hoped that Anakin could plead her case to his Mother's satisfaction.

Anakin locked his eyes on his Mother's and laid what he knew out for her. "First of all she was going as far out of her way to hide her identity as I was. Plus why would anyone be trying to prove to be the Grandmother of a supposedly dead man? I found and tracked her, not her me. And how could she have set up what just happened with Artoo." Anakin paused for a moment at that and turned to Padme. "How did you do that anyway?"

Padme smiled. "Artoo was mine and Threepio was built by my Anakin. When I sent you children on your different paths the droids memories prior to that date were loaded within hidden memory centers. They were left with orders to protect you two at all cost including a complete system wipe or destruction. I just freed Artoo's past memories." Padme turned to Leia. "I bet those that claimed to be me didn't have evidence like that."

**o O o**

Theed Palace

"Your ways seem so different from our Jedi Order, Jacen." Jedi Apprentice Noszae Torra said as they were walking through the main courtyard of the palace. "At your age we are still considered apprentices, maybe your standards are more lax."

"If the Queen weren't here I'd show you our standards."

Rabe smiled as she walked over and sat on one of the courtyards many marble benches. "It would be interesting to see how the two orders compare. Just pretend I am not watching."

Jacen and Noszae looked at the Queen shocked that they had been over heard and basically commanded to spar. "You heard the Queen, Jedi Solo." Noszae said as she dropped her burgundy robe leaving her in her pink pearl essence tunic and ignited her pink lightsaber.

"How delicate, a color coordinated lightsaber." Jacen said with a smirk as he ignited his green lightsaber.

"This is true with all Naboo Jedi, Male or Female." She said starting the match, catching Jacen slightly off guard.

Rabe smiled as she watched the strange young Jedi as he sparred with one of the Naboo Jedi assigned to the Palace. "Jedi Torra I think our new friend is getting the upper hand." Rabe said as Jacen countered Noszae's latest attack.

"Yes, I think you are right." Noszae Torra said deactivating her saber and bowing. "You are quite skilled in the saber arts, Jedi Solo. Some of your techniques are unknown to the Jedi here."

"Please, call me Jacen. I have two siblings…" A pained look crossed Jacen's face for a moment remembering that he now only had one sibling. Jacen turned up the Solo charm trying to cover up his distress. "It can quickly get confusing when people just call us Jedi Solo." Jacen said returning the bow.

"I hope to speak with you again Jacen. For now I must speak with the other Jedi and get some rest." Turning her attention to Rabe Noszae bowed. "I fear I must take my leave of you, My Lady."

"Till tomorrow, Jedi Torra." Rabe said dipping her head in a form of a bow.

As soon as Rabe dipped her head Jedi Torra turned and headed toward the door. Just before she left she turned. "If you so wish you may call me Noszae." She said as the door shut behind her.

Jacen's pain had been apparent to both Rabe and Noszae, but they also realized he was not ready to discuss it. Rabe remembered well the ravages of war, both those of Naboo's short occupation by the Trade Federation and many battles of the Clone Wars. Once more war gripped their galaxy and again the Jedi were suffering the brunt of the casualties. Rabe chose to let the young Jedi Knight in front of her choose when to break the silence.

After a couple of moments of having nothing to distract him from his question, even though he couldn't think of any tactful way to ask it, he finally gave in and asked. "I don't mean to be rude, but here I told you that there is an enemy out there that makes the Empire look soft. Yet, we are sitting here as if there was nothing to worry about. You have given no orders, you haven't even spoke with your advisors." Jacen said confused.

"My orders were already given, my people warned and there is nothing more I can do at this time. My scientists are analyzing the vessel you brought us. I have sent some of my people out there and already received some sketchy data." Rabe said again letting a small smile slip. This young man was quite a Jedi and he was well versed in the ways of their new enemy.

All of a sudden the door flew open. Jacen recognized the lady as one of the Queen's handmaidens, although he wasn't sure which one. "Your Highness, we have picked up another ship heading this way slowly and this one has no living tech."

She Turned and addressed Jacen. "I am going to oversee the handling of the new arrivals. Yane, you are to care for the needs of our current guests within the confines of reason." Rabe said gliding out of the courtyard.

**o O o**

Outer rim of the Naboo system

"Well this definitely isn't on the charts." Luke said turning to look at his wife. "Mara?" The look on her face was one he had seen before. It was the look that was connected to her time as the Emperor's Hand.

"It was called Naboo. I say that because the report I read on it said that it was destroyed in a freak accident involving a new shielding technology. They dropped it after that test. They thought to use it like the Sun Crusher for a time but it created hyperspace anomalies that effected space for light years around." Mara stopped and turned to Luke. "This world has been gone for fifty years. Some of the reports spoke of a person that the Emperor felt could endanger his plans. The shield design covered a whole star system and wouldn't allow anything in or out. He apparently didn't want whoever it was dead."

"Well, the fact that they stood against the Emperor should be a good sign." Luke said looking around. "Uh, Mara, is there anything about those ships that strikes you as weird?"

"They are to some degree alive." Mara said as she reached out with the Force to sense the ships. "This world has been bottled up here for fifty years it only make sense that their technology might develop on a deferent path. Plus, you might say they had a head start. They bypassed the worst of the Empires tyranny. They would have had to adapt to being alone, with no trade. Those ships are a combination of living and non-living technology; the Vong would have had no part in it. This isn't Vong tech, however this was done, it is from this galaxy."

"I guess we should say hi and introduce ourselves to them since they are new to the neighborhood." Luke said reaching for the com-unit and focusing it on one of the nearby ships.

"Or, is the neighborhood new to them." Mara said turning to Luke once more. Her training had her running the odds of what they should tell and what they should hide but Luke had no doubt.

"Naboo ship this is Luke Skywalker aboard the _Jade Sabre_. May I speak to someone in charge?" Luke said knowing that Mara probably wouldn't have chosen the direct approach.

After a moment a slightly flustered voice came on. "Did you say, Skywalker?" The startled officer asked. When the first ship had arrived with word that Prince Luke was alive and the leader of the Outer Jedi Order, as the Naboo called it, had spread like wild fire. Along with the good news there was a memo. The memo said that only the Queen was to speak to an outsider of the royal twins until the twins learned of their birthright.

"Yes, Luke Skywalker. Why do you ask?" Luke said wishing he had taken at least a slightly longer path. Nevertheless, some part of him knew that he was safe.

"Hold on, I am patching you into the Royal Palace in Theed."

'Palace,' Mara mouthed. Neither of them had ever heard of access being given that quickly to anyone, anywhere.

**o O o**

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4 thanks to my mom helping me. Please review and thank you for reading my story.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews and please write more. There is still more to come in this dimension.

**Chapter 5**

Naboo Throne Room

Rabe walked into the thrown room only to find Dorme shooing those who did not know of the Queen's mission off of Naboo out of the room. Eirtae walked up to her and bowed. "Your Highness we have been contacted by the ship and they are being patched into the palace. And Your Highness, Prince Luke is aboard." Eirtae said as the door was closed behind those that didn't know that Rabe was playing decoy for the Queen.

"Luke is here! I am beginning to think that Padme should have stayed here." Rabe said as she sat down on the thrown. "Do we know what her ETA is?"

"No, we don't know where she was so we are unable to estimate her arrival time. We know how far her ship could have gotten between leaving here and telling us she is on her way back. That tells us she could show up five minutes from now or three days, we don't know." Dorme said walking up to the other handmaidens.

All of a sudden the com-officer came on line. "Your Highness, I am sorry for the delay. We had to calibrate our system to accept their signal. Patching you in now, voice only."

'Good thing it is voice only, that way I do not have to lie face to face with a Jedi Master who happens to be my Prince.' "Greetings honored guest. My name is Rabe, handmaiden to the Queen of Naboo. The Queen is not available at this moment, but she extends her hospitality and invites you to stay at the palace. An honor guard is coming to escort you to the Royal StarPort. May I inquire how many guests we should prepare for?"

'Honored guest,' Luke saw Mara mouth out of the corner of his eye. "Please extend my gratitude to the Queen for the invitation. My wife and I will gladly accept, but I fear that we did not come prepared for a royal audience."

"We are aware that you are a Jedi Master and will have someone fit you and your wife with the proper attire as such, once you have gotten a chance to rest. May the Force be with you." Rabe said signing off. "I wish there was some way to know when to expect Padme back. If I meet them as Amidala it will make things harder on the Queen when she does return. I think it will be wisest for us to wait for Padme, before they meet Amidala."

**o O o**

Naboo System

As Luke piloted the ship toward Naboo four fighters met them. All of the chromium-trimmed ships had one pilot and astromech droid similar in style to Artoo; except that where he was blue they shimmered. The four ships took up their positions at each corner of the _Sabre_ and started leading them toward Naboo. Every ship they passed was beautifully designed and built, some of them looked like they had come straight out of nature and others complemented the nature around them. It soon became obvious that these were the styles that the people of Naboo were drawn to as they saw the city of Theed unfold before them.

As they landed at the Royal Starport they saw eleven people waiting for them. Ten of them wore dark robes of varying colors over light cream tunics. Luke and Mara both came to the same conclusion. "Jedi!" They said in unison as the fighters landed nearby. The eleventh figure was a lady wearing an outfit with a hood that concealed most of her face.

After a moment of shock Luke and Mara managed to make their way off their ship. "Greetings Master and Mistress Skywalker. My name is Eirtae. I am one of the Queen's Handmaidens and I have been assigned to make sure that your stay on our world is enjoyable. Please let me introduce you to Jedi Masters, Zihnn, Houne, Bock, Lowe, Sohn and their apprentices." Eirtae said gesturing toward each of the Masters as they bowed, their apprentices just behind them but still where they could be seen. Three of the Masters were of a species that neither Luke nor Mara had ever seen before. They each wore earth-toned robes. The other two were human. The female master wore a dark bronze, while the male master wore a deep purple. Luke noted that each of the apprentices wore the same color as their master only a lighter shade and in the case of the three human apprentices a small braid on their right side of their head just behind the ear. "We have a transport waiting to carry us to the Palace if you are ready." Eirtae said gesturing toward a very large speeder parked nearby.

"Lead the way." Mara said.

"Mistress Skywalker may I ask what your name is that I may properly announce you to the Queen?" Eirtae asked.

"My name is Mara Jade Skywalker. May I ask what the Queen's name is?" Mara said thinking that turn around is fair play.

"The Queen's name is Amidala, but protocol dictates that she be called, Your Highness, by most. Although the Naboo Jedi call her, My Lady, since she is the leader of the Jedi." Eirtae said as they all climbed aboard the speeder.

"May I ask how many Jedi there are in the Naboo star system?" Luke asked excitedly.

"I personally do not know their numbers. Mistress Sohn would you please supply Master Skywalker with an answer on this matter?" Eirtae said turning to the female human Jedi.

Mistress Sohn smiled. "Gladly. There are as of today three hundred and thirty-one trained Jedi. That number includes one hundred and twenty-two Jedi Masters. That doesn't include the padawan apprentices. Those numbers also do not include the Queen since she does not consider herself a Jedi, even though she can whip most of the Masters." Mistress Sohn said smirking as several of the other masters squirmed.

"I think I like your Queen's style." Mara said as Luke took his turn squirming. Then something caught her eye in the sky behind Mistress Sohn's head. It was a Yuuzhen Vong ship slightly larger than a fighter analog. Now Mara knew why Luke was squirming.

Master Zihnn, the Gungun Jedi sitting beside Luke, felt his intense discomfort and realized its origin. "I notice discomfort seeing enemy's ship. It flown by off world Jedi Knight. You familiar Solo?"

Mara smiled wondering which Solo could have beaten them there and hoping it was one of the missing Solo kids. "Which one?"

"Jancen and Jana."

"Jacen and Jaina!" Luke gasped.

"Yip, you know tem."

"Of course I know them, they are my nephew and niece. They have been missing for weeks. Are they all right? Where are they?" Luke asked.

"Jancen at Palace not hurt. Jana is okay now."

"He was the one who told us about you. He also told us about the Yuuzhen Vong." Eirtae said activating her com. "Yane, our new guests are the Solos' Aunt and Uncle and would like to see them as soon as possible." Eirtae said thinking to herself that if this pace holds out they would be overrun by the Queen's family by nightfall. Boy was Padme in for a surprise.

"We will meet you when you land." They heard Jacen say in the background before Yane signed off.

**o O o**

As they landed at the palace, the doors came flying open and out ran Jacen leaving the precession in his wake. "Uncle Luke," he shouted wrapping his Uncle up in a wookie-hug.

He then started to hug Mara only to be stopped. "Not in front of the other masters." She said with a smile.

"We knew we had lost Anakin and feared we might have lost you all. Leia is going to be so relieved to hear that you're alive. I just wish there was a safe way to get the message to her."

Out of the corner of Jacen's eye he saw Noszae mouth: 'Mommy's been worrying about you.'

Jacen thought for a moment, they seemed to be treating him differently since they had learned who his uncle was. "Noszae, let me introduce you to my uncle, Luke Skywalker. Uncle Luke, this is Jedi Apprentice Noszae Torra." Jacen said as he enjoyed watching the color drain from her startled face. What he didn't know was why.

'I just teased the Queen's grandson!' Noszae thought to herself. "Pleased to meet you, Master Skywalker."

"It is nice to meet you too, Jedi Torra." Luke said thinking that the way she and Jacen were acting reminded him of when Han and Leia first met.

"I did not want to interrupt you but did you say, Anakin?" Eirtae asked.

"Yes, Anakin Solo was my younger brother. He died fighting the Vong." This was the first time that Jacen had admitted out load that his brother was dead and it hit him hard.

"You did all you could and you all knew the risks involved in the mission. There is no reason for you to blame yourself. We are just glad we didn't lose all of you." Luke said putting his hand on his nephew's shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"Where is Jaina?" Mara asked concerned.

"She's resting inside."

Noszae stepped forward. "Eirtae, I think our guests would probably like some time alone. If it is okay with you, I will escort them to the quarters that have been prepared for them." Noszae said feeling the pain Jacen was in and realizing that he needed to spend some quality time with his family.

"I will have refreshments sent to your rooms, and after you have had time to rest someone will be by to fit you with your new robes. May the Force be with you." Eirtae said as Noszae led the royals into the palace. Once they were out of hearing range Eirtae shook her head. "I almost find myself pitying the Yuuzhen Vong. The Queen will not be happy when she learns that they have killed one of her grandchildren. The one named after her husband no less." She said as those that had gathered to greet the Prince scattered to their various duties.

**o O o**

Aboard _Angel One_

The subject of parentage had been dropped for now since Padme knew that Leia would want to spend time with her son, not arguing with her. Padme did not wish to fight with her daughter. It saddened Padme that their reunion had been over shadowed by past occurrences. Then she heard Sabe's voice from the seat in front of her. "Dropping out of hyperspace, now. Opening com-line to fleet operations." Sabe said anticipating Padme's request.

"This is Padme aboard _Angel One_ along with the vessel _Millennium Falcon_ heading for the Royal Starport, clearance code: Handmaiden One."

"Code verified welcome back _Angel One_, the sky is yours." The fleet commander answered.

"_Angel One_ signing off." Padme turned to find Leia staring at her. "I will explain in detail who I am and my position once we are safely at the palace." Padme said locking her eyes on the view of her world spinning before them. "Sabe open a line to the palace." When she saw the line was open she spoke. "This is Padme patch me through to one of the handmaidens."

After a moment Yane came on line. "Padme you will not believe what you missed. You're..."

"Yane. Please prepare rooms for the four guests with me. Leia is with me along with her husband one of her children and another Jedi." Padme said making sure that Yane didn't say anything that they did not already know.

"I will have their rooms ready at your arrival." Yane said quickly continuing before Padme could sign off. "I will put them across the hall from the guests that have already arrived."

"Guests?" Padme asked.

"Yes. Luke Skywalker and his wife, not to mention Jacen and Jaina Solo, his nephew and niece." Yane said not realizing the effects this would have on those aboard _Angel One_. Leia leaned forward in her seat as if that would get them to Naboo faster. All of her kids were safe!

"We will be there momentarily." Padme said signing off as Anakin increased their speed almost leaving the _Falcon_.

"Hey what's the hurry over there?" Han said coming over the comm.

"The twins are waiting for us!" Leia said ecstatically.

"I'm right behind you." Han said signing off so that he could concentrate on keeping up with _Angel One_.

**o O o**

As soon as the speeder came to a halt in front of the palace Leia came bounding out ignoring those that were waiting to greet them. "Take me to my children." When they didn't move fast enough she added, "Now!"

"Easy Mom we aren't going anywhere." Jacen said stepping into view. As they hugged part of him just hoped that Noszae wasn't watching. Then it was Anakin's turn as they both realized that the other was alive. "You look good for a dead man little brother." Jacen said when they finally ended the hug.

Leia looked around nervously. "Where is Jaina?" She asked worriedly.

Padme just stood back and enjoyed watching her family being reunited wishing that her Ani was here to see it. What hurt the worst though was that she was just an outsider not able to hug her babies. Turning to Eirtae she asked. "And where is Luke?"

Just then Luke, Mara and Jaina caught up with Jacen after his dash through the halls. When Anakin spotted his Uncle he knew it was time for the introduction even if he had yet to convince his mother. "Uncle Luke, there is someone here you need to meet." Anakin beamed. "Let me introduce you to Padme Skywalker, My... Grandmother!"

"Skywalker?" Luke said turning to the woman.

"Anakin!" Leia said in annoyance still not believing Padme's story.

Padme couldn't help but think of her Ani as her son walked up to her; he had his father's eyes. As she watched him she saw him get a faraway look in his eyes that she had come to associate with someone calling on the Force. "Luke?" Part of her feared that he would side with his sister and not accept her, yet deep down she knew that the Force was now pleading her case for her.

Anakin looked between his uncle and his grandmother wondering if his belief would be vindicated. He could see the concern on Padme's face; he knew she had taken it hard when his mother had not accepted her. Just then his uncle did something surprising, he started laughing.

Padme's heart sank at first until all of a sudden she realized she was being hugged. When he pulled back he smiled.

"It's good to finally know what you look like for myself. So you were the one that the Emperor was afraid of yet didn't want to kill." Luke shook his head.

Padme smiled, "More like he was afraid that my Ani would learn that he was responsible. Let's go in and I will try to answer your questions."

'Ani?' Mara thought having trouble reconciling it with the image of the man she had only known as Darth Vader.

**o O o**

Kenan was walking through the halls of the palace looking for his new friend Jaina Solo. He had learned that some of her family had arrived a short time ago and wanted to meet them. Finally he saw her; there were two people with her, both Jedi. 'Of course her family would be Jedi it runs in families and both her and her brother are Jedi.' Kenan thought to himself picking up the pace a little to catch up with them, then he sensed someone. He knew that sense, there was no mistaking it. 'No, I can't handle this yet.' Kenan thought coming to a stop.

Then he heard someone say something that caught his attention. 'Let me introduce you to Padme Skywalker, my grandmother!'

'Grandmother! Padme is a Grandmother?' Kenan said edging closer to the still open door. Then he stopped himself. 'This has nothing to do with me, it isn't any of my business.' Kenan thought as he turned and left. Part of his mind though wouldn't drop it. From what he had heard it was Jaina's younger brother Anakin who had said it. 'That means Jaina is...' Kenan stopped himself. 'No, that means nothing to me. The fact that her Grandmother is Queen Amidala changes nothing.' Kenan thought as he entered his room. "The fact that she is Anakin Skywalker's Granddaughter means nothing to me." He said closing his door.

"Anakin Skywalker is dead." Kenan said looking at himself in the mirror.

**o O o**

Leia sat there for a moment analyzing the explanation she had been given. It fit. She had found her mother. 'Yeah and I also denied her.' "I am sorry that I didn't..."

Padme held her hand up to stop Leia. "I understand how it must have seemed, considering the time shift we are more likely to be siblings age wise. Not to mention the fact that others had falsely claimed to be me in the past. It is in the past and I have lost to much time to allow my pride to stand between me and my daughter."

"There are still some things I need to explain." Padme said taking a deep breath. "I told you that when I met your Father I was the elected Queen of Naboo." She watched as her children nodded then continued. "When my term of office ended the people attempted to ratify the constitution to allow me continue to serve as Queen. This was not something I asked for."

"When the shield was put around Naboo some people panicked. Once the panic abated changes were made. The people realized that if we ever got the shield down, then we would have to face the wrath of the Empire. The King at the time knew that when that time came Naboo would need a ruler that knew how to beat the odds. That they needed someone who could balance the traditions of Naboo with its needs. He brought the question of ratifying the constitution before the people once more. The vote was almost unanimous this time. Once again, I did not ask for this to be done, but the people of Naboo had made their decision. They wanted me to be their Queen for as long as I am fit."

"Years past then the people started to wonder what they would do when the time came that I could no longer rule. They came to the decision that I should have an heir who would have the first shot at the throne. The people of Naboo wanted me to find a new husband and bring forth an heir. I finally told them that I already had a husband and heir and the fact that they are not on Naboo did not change that fact. I told them that if it appeared that the shield would not fall during my rein I would choose an heir but till then the subject was closed."

"So your Queen Amidala?" Mara asked not quite believing what she had heard.

"Yes." Amidala answered trying to find a balance between Mother and Queen.

Jacen sat there for a moment with a confused look on his face. "Then who was the lady that was calling herself queen while you were gone?"

Amidala smiled. "That was Rabe, my decoy and one of my handmaidens."

"So which one is your heir?" Han asked.

"Leia is, the people needed reassurance that you would be prepared for your role. So I told them that you were already being raised as a princess. As time past and I thought you would soon be turning eight-teen I told the people your names."

Han laughed. "I guess I'll have to start calling you, Your Highnessness, again." Han said teasing his wife.

Leia turned to him a mischievous look on her face. "Be careful or I'll declare that you should be called my consort and we both know how much you hated that."

"Well at worst it would be to, Lady Skywalker." Han returned.

Padme looked at the others hoping someone would let her in on what she had missed as everyone else laughed at the joke.

"There is a species that had ties to father. To them Leia, was Lady Vader and Han was her consort." Luke said trying not to laugh.

"So that's why they were so friendly when we arrived. Of course they would give their Prince a direct line to the palace." Mara said turning to Luke. "So do we call you Master Skywalker or Prince Skywalker?" Mara said joining Leia in the fun of picking on their husbands.

"Mara, if I am a prince then you as my wife are a princess, if I am not mistaken." Luke returned to his wife.

Anakin leaned toward his grandmother, "I pity the first person that calls her that."

"I'll take your word on that for now." She said with a smile. "I am still looking forward to learning why she said was going to kill Luke."

Mara's head spun around. "You told her about that?"

**o O o**

All of a sudden a knock at the door pulled Kenan from his attempt at meditation. Taking a deep breath trying to calm down. "Yes, who is it?" He said opening the door. There before him stood Sabe. She still looked strikingly like her Queen and for a moment he thought that it was Padme, but the sense was wrong.

"My name is Sabe. The Queen would like to meet the man that saved her Granddaughter's life. If you will follow me I will take you to the royal family."

'She doesn't recognize me.' Kenan thought. "Okay." Kenan finally got the word out. Sabe turned and started guiding him through the halls of the palace.

Finally they stopped in front of a set of doors. "Just a moment, I will tell them you are here." Sabe said quickly sliding through the doors. As Kenan stood there he cautiously reached out through the Force into the room beyond. The Force presences in the room were enough to make him dizzy and he put his shields back up. 'Most of the people in there are strong in the Force even if they aren't Jedi.' Kenan thought to himself, not looking forward to this. Just then the door opened once more and Sabe came out. "Go on in." She said holding the door open.

Kenan quickly made sure his shields were up then stepped through the door. Looking around he finally spotted Jaina. He walked over to her.

Jaina smiled. "Hello Kenan, let me introduce you to my Grandmother Queen Amidala."

Kenan had been trying to avoid running into her but that was no longer an option, now he had to just make the best of it. Turning to the Queen he gave a half bow. "Greetings, Your Highness."

"I wanted to express my gratitude to you. According to Jaina you risked your life to save hers. She also told me that it is most likely that your home is now in Yuuzhen Vong hands and no longer safe. As of today you have a full Naboo citizenship and are welcome to stay in the palace as long as you please." As Amidala spoke she couldn't help but think that she should know this man, he seemed so familiar but she couldn't put finger on why. He also seemed very nervous. "Kenan have we met before?"

Kenan had just begun to relax, thinking. 'Good, she doesn't recognize me.' Then she asked if they had met. 'Or does she?' "No, Your Highness, we have not met." Kenan paused he knew he had to say something else, but what? 'What would a Jedi say to a head of state?' "Thank you Your Highness, for the offer of a place to stay. I was only doing what was the right thing to do and I feel that I should still be allowed to earn my keep. Soon Naboo will surely come to the attention of its enemies, for they will want to know where the new Jedi are coming from. I ask as a citizen of Naboo to be allowed to take my place in protecting her." Kenan paused and almost didn't continue. 'I can not sit back any longer. I must do what I can to help and in order to do that they must know.' "I am a Jedi Knight and I ask to be allowed to stand with your Jedi in the battles to come."

Luke sat forward at this. "Who was your Master and where were you trained?"

Kenan turned to the source of the question. 'This is not going to be easy, but I am tired of worrying. Let me know how you will react now and I can move on from there.' "I am a clone. The original's Master is long gone and to me he is not mine to claim. I am a Jedi though."

Amidala nodded. "Yes, Kenan, you are a Jedi and you have more than proved that by your deeds. You have also proved yourself a friend both to my family and to Naboo. I do not need to know anything else to know that you deserve my trust, what came before is yours to tell or keep. We will respect your privacy. You will stand with the Jedi when the time comes."

Just then there was a knock at the door and Sabe entered. "Your Highness, the people are wondering when they will see the heir and her brother?" Kenan took this opportunity to slide back out of the way; wishing that he could just slide out the door but knowing that would be against protocol.

Amidala turned to Sabe. "Tomorrow morning. There are matters that still need to be cared for. For now tell them that they will not only be meeting my children but also their husband and wife and three of my four grandchildren. That information should tide them all over until then." Sabe nodded and left to deliver her message. Then Amidala turned to Luke and Mara. "Speaking of grandchildren, would you like an escort to bring the my Grand baby home?"

Mara turned to Luke and he could tell that she wanted her son with her, but he could also see the conflicting wish for his safety. "Soon, after we are sure that Naboo is ready to handle the Yuuzhen Vong." Luke said placing his hand on Mara's. "I know that you will understand our decision to leave him where we are sure that he will be safe."

Amidala dipped her head and when she spoke her voice had a hint of sadness. "Yes, it is the hardest decision a parent can make. To let your children go so that they will be safe." Amidala raised her head and continued. "So let's get to work preparing Naboo so that time will be as short as possible for you and Mara."

**o O o**

Kenan couldn't believe how well things had gone with Amidala. Though she found him familiar she didn't recognize him. They had not been put off in the least that he was a clone. He was accepted into the Naboo Jedi Order without question. A Jedi had been assigned to help him and the other Jedi new to Naboo. Robes and in his case a new lightsaber were needed. He quickly came to the realization that Amidala was the leader of the Jedi and a Jedi in her own right even if she did not call herself one.

Kenan and the others were sized for their robes. Then the Jedi showed him a selection of focusing crystals the only color not represented was 'red.' Kenan couldn't believe some of the options before him. He reached out for what to him seemed like a safe color, green.

"I don't think you want to do that, Kenan." Anakin said contemplating the results of Kenan's choice. "I'm Anakin." He said holding his hand out.

Kenan shook the young man's hand. "Why shouldn't I choose to have a green saber?"

"Well if you like wearing green have at it. Around here the Jedi's formal robes are color coordinated with their sabers." Anakin explained with a shrug. "And I know that Uncle Luke isn't all to thrilled that he's stuck with green. In fact he's threatening to say that it doesn't apply to him."

"Thanks for the warning." Kenan said returning the green stone to its place and choosing a topaz colored one. Then turned to the person that had taken his measurements and held it up. "Good old traditional brown, thank you." Then it was time for the search to begin for the rest of the materials needed to construct his saber.

**o O o**

Luke and all his family now sat being filled in on the status and capabilities of Naboo by the Jedi and the leaders of the Naboo military. They then took their turn, telling them what they were up against and the status of the rest of the galaxy. The Naboo had used their time wisely during their isolation. They had gone from having only a token military force to quite well armed. The Naboo were shocked at just how far the invasion had progressed. They also learned that the Naboo scientists were already making head way analyzing the ship that had brought Jacen and Jaina to Naboo along with it's contents. The scientists were even able to explain some things about the Vong tech that they hadn't known. One piece of information made it all the more interesting; the ship was a prototype. So they now knew what the Vong would soon start to bring against them.

**o O o**

Amidala stepped forward and all eyes turned to her. Little had been heard from the Queen since the shield had fallen. Now she would tell her people what had happened and what was to come. The people had been informed of some things. They knew that the shield had effected their world temporally, thirty years had suddenly turned out to be fifty. They knew that most of the royal family had been gathered to Naboo. Now it was time for them to learn of the dark times to come. Tomorrow they would rejoice about her family, but now they had to be prepared.

Amidala began to address her people. As she spoke her words were transmitted to all of Naboo. "I feel that those who chose me to be your Queen, who have along with me prepared for our return need to know what is happening. I do this so that in the days to come you will understand why some things must be done."

"Much has changed in the galaxy around us. The Emperor is dead and what is left of the Empire is nothing for us to fear. There is a New Republic, but there is also a new enemy. This new enemy is called the Yuuzhen Vong. They come from another galaxy and are invading ours. They solely use biotechnology and despise any technology that is not living. They have cut a swath through our galaxy clear to Coruscant. Coruscant the seat of both the old and new Republics has fallen. The main training world for the Outer Jedi Order has also fallen."

"It sounds as if the main mistake that has been made was that a divided front has been presented to the enemy. I understand what my son and the Outer Jedi Order must have faced. They did not know how to face this situation as Jedi. For the Emperor was quite thorough both in the eradication of the Jedi and in erasing much of the knowledge necessary to restore the Jedi. They must have fought an up hill battle to get as far as they did."

Amidala paused for a moment and took a calming breath. She knew that she would have to be careful on how she worded the next part of her speech. "The New Republic on the other hand had no excuses. The Jedi were always there for the Old Republic and have strived to help build the New Republic. Then when the Jedi come forth and tell them that there is a new threat they are scoffed at and even accused of faking the evidence in order to gain power. Even those who had long and honorable records were dismissed. When the threat proves true, half of them think the Jedi are being hotshots and the rest think that they are not doing enough. The Force is a great ally but there are only so many Jedi and they can not be every where or do everything. And to top it off the Jedi now have to wonder if those that they are helping are going to turn them over in some desperate attempt to save themselves."

"It will not be the same here. We know what is coming and I hope that we will stand together united, as we did against the Trade Federation and were ready to do against the Empire. Let there be no cracks for them to slide through." Amidala said with conviction. Luke and Leia looked at each other both thinking the same thing. 'No wonder they chose her to lead them against the Empire.' Then Amidala continued. "Naboo would fair little better if we tried to face this threat alone. Because there can be no doubt that we will be a target soon enough. We must act now while we have the advantage."

"A strike force is being prepared to head out tomorrow as soon as the presentation of my family has ended. A force is also being prepared to escort some of the royal family to Mon Calamari the current seat of the New Republic. We will make ourselves known both to our friends and our foes. We will ally ourselves to the Republic and the Jedi; they will know where we stand. The Yuuzhen Vong will find us between them and that which they want. This is our galaxy and we will not have it taken from us. We will be sure that Naboo will remain free. We have been safe for thirty years preparing for the battle we knew would come. The face may have changed but the purpose remains the same."

"May the Force be with us all..." Amidala said ending her speech.

**o O o**

Reviews? Please... :-)


	6. Chapter 6

I hope that you are enjoying reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it.

**Chapter 6**

Naboo

"So who all are going to Mon Calamari?" Han asked, as all the Skywalker\Solo clan finished their late lunch.

"Mother will go representing Naboo. Mara and Luke will go to introduce her, meanwhile you and Jacen will be taking out another task force to introduce the Naboo to the Vong. While I stay here as the heir and continue shoring up the last chinks in Naboo's armor." Leia answered her husband. "It would be best if you could get the _Falcon_ back space worthy and take her with you just in case."

"On the way back we might sneak in a visit to the Maw." Mara said. "Though we have yet to decide if Ben will leave with us or remain there."

"I guess I'd better go get to work on the _Falcon_." Han said standing. "May I be excused?" He asked Amidala.

"Yes, and Han, you do not have to be that formal in private." Amidala said knowing how uncomfortable it made some of her family.

Jaina, Jacen, Anakin and Tahiri stood as well. "We will go give him a hand if you don't mind, Grandma." Jaina asked for herself and the others.

"Have fun." Amidala said turning to her children and daughter in law.

The kids were having fun as they made their way to the _Falcon_ and Han knew why. They felt safe, a feeling that there had been precious little of lately and he was glad to see it even for a little while. His family was safe.

When they got to the Royal Starport they could find no sign of the _Falcon_. Finally Han gave up and asked someone. "Where is my ship?" He asked one of the Gungun technicians.

"Which ship?"

"Mine, the _Millennium Falcon_." Han said by now he was quite exasperated.

"Which ship?" The Gungun asked still confused.

"Let's try it this way," Jaina said getting the Gungun's attention. "Where is the Princess's ship."

"Oh, Princess's ship being repaired. Follow me." He said, as they had to hurry to catch up with him. He led them into a near by hangar and there she was.

"What have you done to my ship!" Han said running up to examine the _Falcon_. Most of the ship had been coated in a chromium finish, with Bioluminescent inserts in places.

"You no like?" Asked the Gungun.

"It's glowing!"

"No loose in dark." The Gungun said like it was the best thing in the world.

"Well, look at it this way Dad at least the Vong won't recognize it." Jacen said trying not to laugh.

"I don't even recognize it!" Han Yelled as Jaina and Jacen ushered him inside.

"Let's go see what they did to the inside." Jaina said trying to get him away from the poor Gungun.

Anakin and Tahiri remained outside looking at what had been done, once they persuaded the technician to go on with what he had been doing. "I don't think it's ever looked better." Said Tahiri as they continued the inspection.

"I agree with you, but I'm not telling Dad that." Anakin said with a laugh. Just then they heard a bloodcurdling scream. The only thing Anakin could make out for sure was, 'Every thing's glowing,' and Anakin was glad he didn't understand the rest. "Come on let's go see what all of the commotion is about." Anakin said as they headed in the door.

**o O o**

Han came storming back in just as Leia was about to go to an advisory meeting. "Will the _Falcon_ be ready for the trip?" Leia asked.

"Yeah, she'll fly but she'll also stand out like a sore thumb." Han grumbled, plopping down on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Leia knew something was up but couldn't guess what.

"Some eager to please Gungun technicians took it upon themselves to fix the 'Princess's' ship. Half of it glows and the other half of it has been coated in some fancy chromium stuff. They even redid the whole interior. I hardly even recognized her." Han said trying to calm down. "She's fully operational that's about the only good thing I can say on the matter."

Leia winced. "Is it really that bad?" The look Han gave her gave her all the answer she needed. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault, it's just..."

"Well, maybe the Vong will leave you alone during your trip." Leia said trying to get him to see the bright side as she sat down beside him.

"Maybe," He said wrapping his arms around Leia. "Or we could both stay here." Han said pulling Leia into a kiss.

"I wish, but we both have things we've got to do. Like right this moment I am getting ever later for a meeting with most of the important people of Naboo." Leia said standing and gathering her things. "You could come with me."

"No, I'm not ready to smile and play diplomat. I guess I'll head back and find out just how much they changed under all that fancy junk." Han said following her out the door.

As they went their separate ways she heard Han mumble to himself. "If Chewie was here they wouldn't have gotten away with messing with the '_Falcon_.'"

**o O o**

When Leia entered the room all those there stood out of respect. She quickly walked over and took her place beside her mother and only once they had sat down did the rest do so.

"Let me introduce my daughter Princess Leia Solo of Naboo. Leia this is my and now your advisories counsel." Amidala spoke. "It has come to my attention that they have some questions that they would like to ask of you."

"What do you wish to know?" Leia asked graciously.

"It has come to our attention that Alderaan was destroyed long ago and that you no longer considered yourself a princess. We wish to know what you have done since that awful day?" One of the twenty some odd counselors asked.

"After that day I was no longer able to act as an Imperial Senator, because I was known to be a part of the Rebellion. I then took up a major role in leading the Rebellion's fight against the Empire. When the Empire fell I then started to help in setting up the New Republic. I was elected into the second highest position that I then held until the chief of state at the time retired. I then was elected as the chief of state and held the position for several terms. I also negotiated a treaty between the Republic and the Imperial Remnant. Since the Yuuzhen Vongs arrival I have been working to find adequate space for the refugees." Leia said looking around to see who would ask the next question.

The last question had been expected and she had known exactly how to answer it, but now they threw her a curve ball. "Husband of royal blood?" Asked one of the Gungun counselors.

"No, he is not royal, but he was a hero in the Rebellion, achieved the rank of General and saved my life." Leia said a little surprised. She had expected this to be about her not Han. 'Although he can be a Royal pain at times,' she thought to herself.

"What did he do before he joined the Rebellion?" Another asked.

"He was a pilot. My brother and Obi-Wan Kenobi hired him to take them from Tatooine to Alderaan. He managed to get them to where Alderaan had been, no small feat in itself. Then Luke and Han managed to rescue me from my detention cell and get my brother and me away safely, right under Vader's nose. Not to mention the things he did after he joined the Rebellion. He has earned the title of hero something that most royalty can never claim to be and he is my husband."

With that said the counselors chose to drop the subject, realizing that even if they wanted to go somewhere with it that the Princess, like her mother, wouldn't hear of it. The rest was of the meeting went as Leia had expected.

**o O o**

While Leia was meeting with the Queen's political advisers Luke was meeting with the Jedi. Amidala had decided that when the time came Luke would take her place as the leader of the Naboo Jedi and the two orders would become one under him. For now though, Luke would be the second in command of the Naboo order.

Luke was distracted as he walked to the room where the meeting would be held. He would soon be standing face to face with ten Jedi Masters. Luke knew he was a Jedi for Yoda had told him that and he knew that he had earned the title of Master over the years, but there was so much he didn't know. So much that he and his students had learned along the way, to many times learned the hard way. The Emperor had not only tried to kill the Jedi as group but also as an idea. Much of what had remained in main stream information had been fiction. They'd search high and low and still the questions out numbered the answers they found. Luke knew that those here most likely had been able to hold on to that knowledge and that made the meeting to come intimidating. They had started their training far younger and trained for half of there lives to get the title he had been given in such a brief time. Yoda and Ben had taught him what they could but time had not been on their side. In some ways Luke felt that he should be called apprentice in comparison, not Master and most certainly not a Prince.

When Luke entered the room the Jedi stood out of respect. "Welcome to the Naboo Jedi Order Master Skywalker, we have been looking forward to this day since our order began." Said one of the Masters.

Luke stood there for a moment trying to figure out what to say, and then a question came to mind. "How did your order get started if I may ask?"

"Of course you may ask it is your right to know as the heir to the order. Your Mother our Queen took the lead with the help of the royal gem." One of the Jedi answered with a smile.

"Royal gem?" Luke asked now with even more questions.

"The gem has been in the royal treasury since humans came to Naboo no one knows who brought it or from where. When we need help it glows to life." Answered the Master.

"Gem hold knowledge of great Jedi Master within," answered one of the Gungun Masters. "That knowledge allow you mother build order and became a Jedi. No matter what she says."

Again another takes up the explanation. "She keeps it with her at all times and some of us have had the privilege to see it."

'Maybe the two orders have more in common than I thought. Both orders were started by someone that has no formal training of their own. I wonder if they are talking about a Jedi Holocron.'

"Of course you and Leia as the Queens heirs can ask to see it." With that they sat and moved on to other subjects. Mean while Luke knew where he was heading next.

**o O o**

Once the Meeting with her mother was finished Leia sought Han out. She was told that he, Anakin and Tahiri were still checking on the '_Falcon_.' What she found was still a shock; Han was having another fit.

"They just had to take it upon themselves not only to fix MY ship but to redecorate it to the latest Naboo style! The sleeping quarters have been turned into the land of precious."

This gave Leia a pause as she now took a closer look at the ship behind them. Like most of the Naboo vessels she had seen it had bioluminescent features, it also had chromium panels that, she had been told, were reserved for those ships used by the royal family and royal business. The problem was that when you looked beyond the polished and glowing exterior it was the _Millennium Falcon_.

"Boy did they change it." Leia smiled and couldn't resist adding. "Well, Han, at least the Vong will not recognize it."

"I am going to shoot the next person that says that!" An exasperated Han vented.

"When things settle down we can put her back the way you like her but for know we don't need to be without a ship. You have to admit Han that in the state she was in she wasn't going anywhere." Leia said trying to calm her distraught husband.

"Yeah, but I still don't have to like it." Han said heading back inside to find out what other damage had been done. "You haven't seen the inside yet."

**o O o**

Kenan was walking the corridors looking for Jaina, the only one of her family that he wasn't avoiding. He was hoping that she might feel up to some light sparring. All of a sudden he registered a familiar sense approaching his location -- Padme. Quickly he sped up and took the nearest side corridor only to collide with someone going every bit as fast in the opposite direction. Luke blinked as he found himself on the floor after a collision. He had been too focused on getting to his mother and the myriads of questions that he needed to ask her.

Kenan couldn't help but smile. "My Master was always telling me to 'keep my concentration on the here and now, where it belongs.' Guess I still haven't learned." Kenan said helping Luke up.

"Sounds like good advise." Luke said, finally taking a good look at the Jedi clone that had saved his niece. There was something about him and until that moment it had been written of in Luke's mind as it being because he was a clone. Yet, it wasn't the strange way that clones felt in the Force that was familiar about the man standing before him. "Kenan, I have been thinking that I would like to talk to you about the old Jedi order. There are very few records remaining about it and I would like to discuss your memories of it later, if you don't mind?" When Luke sensed Kenan's nervousness he added. "I will leave it up to you how and which questions you will answer."

Kenan relaxed a bit and reluctantly thought to himself. 'He is my Prince and the second in the Naboo Jedi Order, how can I deny Luke his request.' "On one condition." Luke nodded. "I was just looking for a sparring partner."

Luke smiled thinking that this could be interesting when he remembered his previous destination. "There is someone I need to talk to first, but I'll meet you in the palace gym in an hour." Luke said with a nod.

"I'll see you there, Master Skywalker." Kenan said not believing what he had just done.

**o O o**

As soon as Amidala spotted Luke she dismissed her aids. "Yes, Luke." She said having a good idea what he wanted. Before Luke could open his mouth to ask, Amidala slid the crystal from its hiding place. "It will answer your questions." Amidala said handing the palm-sized gem to Luke.

Luke started to ask how it worked when all of a sudden everything went green. Spinning around Luke saw that he was a room made of different shades of green crystal. There was a presence here, but it was all around him. "Hello?" He asked finally coming to a stop.

"Greetings young Master Skywalker." A voice came from behind him. When he turned he found a tall older human man in Jedi robes. His robes reminded Luke of the ones that Obi-wan had worn. His hair was long and graying his beard neatly trimmed and he had kind blue gray eyes. The man dipped his head in respect. "It is nice to finally meet you."

"Who are you and where are we?" Luke asked a little flustered.

"You are still standing before your mother. I thought this would be the best way to introduce myself. I am Qui-gon Jinn, a Jedi Master."

"Is the crystal a holocron?"

"No, I believe that it is a far older and an even more forgotten technology. If I had to guess, I would say that the holocrons were based on crystals like this one. Where a holocron is an interactive teaching tool this crystal actually made a copy of my personality on the day I died and allows me to live within it. I can learn and adapt and even take action on my own to help."

"Like with Anakin?" Luke asked remembering something his nephew had said.

"Yes, he was calling so heavily on the Force, that the Force's reaction to his dying was enough to reach through the barrier to Naboo. That allowed me to force the barrier down and save him though it wasn't easy." Qui-gon said then looking at Luke. "You have become what I had hoped your Father would become."

"You knew my Father?" Luke asked in surprise.

"Yes, it was because of me he became a Jedi. He was a slave on Tatooine when I met him and his mother but your mother can tell you of those days. I died here on Naboo not long after meeting him and my previous apprentice took him as his apprentice. Surely though with all that is going on you have more pressing questions." Qui-gon said as two seats appeared out of nowhere. Qui-gon took one and gestured for Luke to sit in the other.

"How do you think I have done?"

"Based on those you have trained that are here, quite well. You are a skilled Jedi Master; you just have some things left to learn but that is the same for all of us. Down to the end there I know Yoda wished he could beat some of it into me." Qui-gon said with a smile. "You will continue to learn from your experiences and those around you."

"There isn't anyone to teach me how to handle the Yuuzhen Vong, and I don't want my experiences to come at the expense of others."

"You are not alone. You have others to help and working together I don't think there is much you can not do. Luke as long as you are acting for the protection of the innocent, then the Force will be with you and it will work out in the end. Patience is one of the hardest things to master.

"Things are changing so fast that it seems that it seems like patience will get me left behind." Luke said.

"Things will change all the more before this is all over with, but there is a difference between keeping up and being swept away." Qui-gon stopped. "There is one experienced in the old ways that can help you."

"Who?"

"Patience." Qui-gon said with a smile.

With that Luke found himself in the real world once more. Blinking he looked up at his Mother's face. "How long was I gone?"

"Just a moment. What did he say?"

"That everything will workout as long as we work together and are patient."

"So we concentrate on the 'here and now.'" Amidala said with a nod.

Luke smiled, "That's the second time I've been told that today." He said handing the gem back to his mother. "There are some things I need to think about before my next appointment. I'll talk to you later," He said taking his leave.

**o O o**

As Luke walked to his quarters he couldn't help wondering how two people as different as his mother and Kenan used such similar and unusual of a wording. Even the way they said it, like they were quoting someone. Kenan had been he was quoting his 'Master.' Perhaps his mother had known Kenan's Master or maybe it was just a coincidence to begin with.

When Luke reached his quarters he found Mara trying on her new robes. It had taken some time for the Robers to find a shade of blue to please her and Tahiri was still giving them a hard time.

Neither of them said anything as he walked into the room for right then words weren't needed. He slid his arms around Mara's waste and took a look at the results in the mirror. She looked stunning but then there were few times when Luke thought otherwise.

"So how was your day?" Mara asked finally breaking the silence.

"Good, my meeting went well and I learned how Anakin survived and showed up on Tatooine." Luke said enjoying every moment of peace there was to have, he knew that tomorrow they would have to reenter the chaos that existed outside of this world. "It is a device that goes beyond the capabilities of a Holocron. It actually holds an exact copy of the personality of a Jedi that died on Naboo a long time ago. He saved Anakin and brought down the shield from around Naboo. He also helped Mother in forming the Naboo Jedi Order."

"Do you think he will help us fight the Vong?" Mara asked turning to Luke.

"He seems to think that we can handle it on our own, but I can't see him refusing to help us if the need arises." Luke said but it was evident to Mara that he had something else on his mind.

"Credit for your thoughts?" Mara asked.

"What do you think of Kenan?"

The question caught Mara of guard. "He is okay. A bit of a loner, but he has given us no reason to distrust him. He is a clone of a Jedi but he seems stable unlike C'baoth. Near as I can tell, Kenan is probably a Jedi Master and he is quite strong in the Force. Jaina likes him." Mara said stating the obvious, but Luke knew her well enough to know there was more.

"But?"

Mara smiled then continued. "There is something about him that makes me nervous, like I haven't been in a long time. Like, maybe I met the original, during my time in the Emperor's employ. Maybe the memory is associated with that time. I don't know, I can't place him exactly." Mara said irritatedly. "But I don't think I met the clone and what I remember may not even apply to Kenan at all." Mara said turning to face Luke once more. "Why do you ask?"

"I am supposed to met him to spar in forty-five minutes. He agreed to let me ask some questions, although it is up to him which to answer." Luke paused. "The strange thing is that he seems familiar to me too. I can't put my finger on where from exactly either. I don't know."

"Maybe you will find out later. Let's go get something to eat before then." Mara said leading him out of their suite.

**o O o**

Anakin and Tahiri walked through the Palace's gardens hand in hand as the sun started to set. They had been all but inseparable since Tattooine. Like the rest of those that had come to Naboo, they were enjoying the moment of rest that they had found.

Looking at most of the people on Naboo you wouldn't guess what was going on in the rest of the galaxy or that it was soon to change. Even though everything seemed to be quiet, every single person, human or Gangue on Naboo was preparing for what was to come. Technicians and Geneticists all through out the star system were pouring over every last drop of information they could squeeze out of the enemy ship that they had. Every ship in the fleet and all of the Jedi were drilling on the on the tactics that the enemy used and that worked against them. This world had an advantage. They had been preparing to fight a war against odd even a Corellion wouldn't take for the last thirty years. That the face of the enemy had changed meant nothing to the people of Naboo, because they were still fighting for the same thing. Their freedom and the survival of their way of life were at stake.

Yet, to the two lovebirds in the garden all that mattered was now. They knew what was to come better than most and they also knew what had almost happened.

Amidala was watching them out of the corner of her eye during a Tactical meeting in preparation for her trip to Mon Calamari. Then something caught her eye. Anakin had Tahiri sit on one of the many benches and went down on one knee before her. Turning her head to get a better look she smiled. 'I was right.' She thought to herself as she watched her grandson purpose to the woman he loved. She didn't need to hear what was said in reply as Tahiri threw her arms around Anakin's neck. 'And life goes on.' She thought happily as she tuned back into the meeting with no one the wiser.

**o O o**

Kenan stood waiting in the gym. He was early and that didn't help, it just meant that he had more time to question his own sanity in being there in the first place. Finally he decided to distract himself. He activated two remotes, they floated into the air and when he activated his new saber they jumped into action. Bobbing and weaving for all they were worth they were having no success at shooting him with their mild stun-bolts. After a short time Kenan activated a third Remote with the Force. It surprised him how quickly he had jumped back into the swing of the Force after not using it for so long.

Then again Kenan was still rusty, completely missing Luke's entrance at the far end of the gym. As Luke watched the man before him deflecting the well aimed shots from the four Remotes with ease, again Luke wondered about Kenan. There were very few that had a grasp on the Force as strong as the man before him did.

After a few moments the Remotes started to time out and Kenan stopped to catch his breath. Then he felt the other presence in the room and kicked himself for missing Luke's entrance. It wasn't that he had been caught practicing with the remotes but more that he had caught to using the Force to that degree. Turning Kenan smiled at the Jedi Master watching him. "Caught me distracted again, Master Skywalker."

"That's OK it gave me a chance to see what I am going to be up against. That is if you still want to spar after the work out you just finished?" Luke said walking further into the room.

"Yeah, I got a little carried away. How about you ask some of your questions and give me a chance to rest?" Kenan said sitting down on a bench.

Luke nodded sitting where he could see Kenan. "OK, now where to start? There have been a lot of debates amongst the 'Outer' Jedi Order as to where the defining line is between protecting the innocent and becoming a solder?"

"Maybe I wouldn't be the best person to ask that." Kenan answered.

"Why?"

"Because I don't think my Master would have thought I got it right the first time." Kenan said.

"Who was your Master?" Luke asked not really expecting an answer. Kenan sat there for a moment mulling over whether to answer or not then Luke continued. "I know that to some degree you don't claim him as yours, but you do share the memories of your training with your original or else you wouldn't be a Jedi."

Kenan nodded at the logic, yet he still wondered if it was wise to give his name. 'It was before his day. He probably couldn't have survived being hunted long.' Kenan thought resolutely. "His name was Obi-wan Kenobi." Before the words even finished leaving his mouth, Kenan knew he had made the wrong decision, as he saw the look of recognition on Luke's face.

"I wasn't aware that Obi-wan had trained anyone other than my Father, and of course me." Luke froze as he said those words then turned to look at a now obviously nervous Kenan. Looking past the long neat hair and well-manicured beard to see the ice blue eyes that he knew so well. They were the same as the ones that he saw every morning and the same as his Father's had been.

Kenan lowered his gaze knowing that his secret was out. What had Obi-wan told Luke? What terrible things had the Sith that Anakin Skywalker had been becoming done? "I know what you are thinking. No, I am not 'Him'. I would never betray you as he did." Kenan said hanging his head in shame. "I will not endanger your Mo... Family. I would die first."

"Kenan, Anakin Skywalker died a Jedi Master saving me and essentially my sister from the Emperor. He had manipulated Father into serving him, the Emperor sealed Mother here because he knew that She could turn him back - that she could save him." Luke closed his eyes drawing on the Force. "I felt the good in him and I feel the good in you. You have fought that fight, Kenan. I believe you when you say you will not betray us."

Kenan looked up at Luke the relief on his face was obvious. Luke then realized Kenan had probably been expecting the worst. "Please, don't tell your Family." Kenan pleaded. "I still carry the guilt for that which was shared. I must still prove myself, as far as I am concerned."

"Do you still love my mother?"

Kenan closed his eyes. "I have no right. I am not the one she fell in love with. I... I am more like his brother. Yet, I have felt like I had already betrayed her from the first moment of my life." Kenan looked up at Luke.

Luke knew that he had to say or do something to make Kenan see that he understood and that everything was going to be okay. Giving Kenan's shoulder a comforting squeeze he smiled. "It's good to have you in the Family, Uncle Kenan."

Kenan couldn't help but smile. "Just not in front of your Mother."

"Come on then, let's see what you've got." Luke said standing and igniting his saber.

**o O o**

As day broke and Luke and Mara began to prepare for the day to come, they heard a knock at the door. When Mara opened it she found two Gunguns standing at attention flanking a Court Proclaimer. The man unfurled an old fashioned scroll and began to read.

"The people of Naboo request the greatest honor of the Royal Family of Her Royal Highness Queen Amidala to attend a grand banquet in their honor. To be held at the height of the sun on this, the sixteenth day, of the fifth month, of the twenty-fifth year of the reign of our Queen. A grand parade of the peoples of Naboo before the Imperial Balcony will proceed the banquet."

Once the proclamation was read the Court Proclaimer rolled the scroll back up, bowed deeply and turned to continue his assignment. Even as Mara closed the door they could hear him knocking at the next door in what they were calling the Royal's Corridor.

**o O o**

By ones and twos the occupants of the different rooms came out and joined the procession down the hall. As they entered a corridor of pillars, trumpet like instruments were blown at their entrance. The loud and unexpected sound on either side of them almost made Jaina and Jacen jump, being at the head of the line.

On either side of the corridor stood Court Officials, Planetary Dignitaries, and the Highest Ranking individuals of both the sea and the land.

"The Royal Twins, Princess Jaina and Prince Jacen." They heard someone announce followed by a loud cheer. The twins unused to this level of pomp and circumstance tried their best to be gracious and royal as they passed through the corridor to the balcony. Once there they were announced again only this time to the huge crowd gathered before the Imperial Balcony. Stepping aside to let Anakin and Tahiri have their turn.

"The Royal Grandson, Prince Anakin and friend." Tahiri squirmed if it wasn't bad enough that they had insisted her at least wear sandals then they go and leave her nameless. 'I bet they would have given my name had they known that I am engaged to marry Anakin. Once they know and things have settled down, I'll tell them to go jump into a black hole when they bring up shoes.' Tahiri thought as she smiled.

"His Royal Highness and Jedi Master, Prince Luke and the Jedi Mistress, Princess Mara Jade, the leaders of the 'Outer' Jedi Order." Luke smiled. He was surprised how well Mara had slipped into her newest title. Especially, since she felt that the new title was just a waste of breath. She was happiest about the titles that hadn't been mentioned, Wife and Mother, although she was proud to be a Jedi Master a title that she had earned.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Leia and Prince Han..." The announcer paused then grudgingly added, "Solo." Han nodded, if he was going to endure being called 'Prince' then at least they could do is remember he had a last name.

Finally it was the Queen's turn. "Her Majesty, Queen Amidala." The applause was thunderous as the Queen came into view. Amidala was beaming with joy surrounded by her children, grandchildren and their loved ones. Yet, even in her great joy some part of her couldn't help feeling that there was someone missing.

Tahiri and Han were having a squirming contest, of which Tahiri seemed to be winning. Between the sandals and as she put it, the 'Sith inspired' toe ring that the Robers had insisted on. Then again the Robers didn't know just how lucky they had been that Anakin had been there to act as a buffer.

Then the parade began Humans and Gunguns walking side by side. Marching bands from every nook and cranny of the kingdom, dancers and flag twirlers in beautiful garb. Great lumbering creatures came down the broad way arrayed in their finest tack. Troops of Gunguns caring trumpets draped with the banners of the Royal Crest of Naboo. Those that hadn't been able to get in the parade stood and watched. Everyone was smiling, they were free and the Queen's children had come home safe.

**o O o**

Feed back... Must have Feed back, Ppppllllleeeaasseee!

Thank you :-)


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for your patience and thanks to all my friends both near at hand and faraway.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Naboo Palace

The banquet was far smaller and more intimate than it normally would have been had time not been at such a premium. Yet, with just shy of two hundred guests it was a sight to some of the newfound royals. Those that were leaving for Mon Calamari remained only the two hours that decorum required before they started to filter out of the room.

The first to leave the banquet was Amidala accompanied by Leia. While Amidala was gone Leia would be ruling in her place (Much to Rabe's relief.) As such it was customary that she wear the traditional make-up. As Amidala's handmaidens helped Leia apply the white face paint and red accents, Amidala explained to her daughter their meaning. Luke was the next to slip away from the party. He found his mother just as Leia was returning to the banquet.

Leia smiled. "I wonder if Han will even recognize 'me.'" Luke laughed as Leia continued on her way.

Amidala turned her attention from the mirror before her, to her son. "Are you ready Luke?"

"Yes... Mother." Luke said with a smile still enjoying the newness of the word. He had loved his Aunt Beru, but she had never tried to be his mother, maybe she had hoped that someday he would meet his real mother. As Luke debated his request he noticed the remnants of the white paint on his mother's face. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Rabe gathering the things that she would need to play her decoy, apparently they were worried about Amidala's safety. So the decision was made. "I just have one request?"

"Of course Luke, just ask and if it is in my power it will be done." Padme happily answered her son.

"Please, take Kenan as one of your bodyguards."

"First, I must ask why you feel I need to take another Jedi, one that isn't used to my style?" 'Like, back off and watch my back, because I know how to take of myself.' She added to herself. "I know he is loyal and saved Jaina for which I am grateful, but I can not see where this request is coming from?" Amidala asked trying to appease her curiosity.

Luke knew he couldn't tell her why he trusted her safety so fully around Kenan. Yet, how else could he explain it? Not to mention how would he explain it to Kenan? "I know what he is capable of with the Force." Luke closed his eyes. "Mom," and with that one word Padme's curiosity was forgotten. "I would just be more comfortable if I knew he was watching over you. Allowing me to concentrate on what I am doing." Luke said looking back up at his mother.

"Okay." Padme said pulling out her communicator. "Jaina, can you hunt down Kenan and make sure he joins us on our mission, because you seem to be the only person able to track him down?"

"Yes, Grandma," came Jaina's excited voice over the line before she cut the connection.

"I think you just made Jaina's day." Luke said smiling. He was glad that Kenan had that friendship with Jaina. Since Kenan had saved her life Jaina had been protective of him, not wanting him to be lonely. Yet, he had avoided most of her attempts to get him to spend time with her family. Then again, Luke now knew why. He also knew that Kenan was no longer hiding from him, but let Jaina tell him, it will make her happy and he'll take it better. He hadn't been looking forward to that job.

**o O o**

Han needed to be on the way to the _Twin Saber_ and their mission but with all that had happened to his family, he wasn't leaving till he could say goodbye to them. He had already said goodbye to every one but his daughter and wife. Jaina had been sent to collect Kenan so he would have to wait for her return. Leia on the other hand was somewhere around he but he couldn't be sure where. He didn't want to disturb Leia if she was busy so he decided to call Sabe who was acting as Leia's handmaiden. Pulling out his com-unit Han punched up Sabe. She would know where Leia was. "Sabe."

As soon as she realized who was calling Sabe answered the question she hadn't even given him a chance to ask. "Leia is in your quarters changing into something a little less formal now that the formalities are over." Sabe supplied.

"Funny Sabe, I didn't think you were Jedi." Han said changing course.

"I'm not but Leia said you would probably be looking for her. May the Force be with you on your journey, Han." Sabe said cutting the line.

Han shook his head putting his com-unit away and picking up the pace.

**o O o**

Naboo Jedi Temple

Kenan had sought out Jinn Jinn Binks wondering what had happened to Jar Jar. Sadly he learned that Jar Jar had died a few years ago. Kenan enjoyed talking to the young Jedi Knight about his Father, though he knew it was a risk. Then again Jinn Jinn seemed to enjoy hearing Kenan's memories of Jar Jar and he doubted that he would think anything of it.

'I've got him this time!' Jaina thought to herself as she cloaked herself in the Force. When it came to Kenan she knew that she needed to bring him back personally, because he often refused to answer his communicator. So she had managed to sneak up right behind her new friend Kenan for the first time. She knew it was a little childish, but she had become an adult too soon and to fast. She just knew he wouldn't be mad at her. Kenan was talking to Jedi Binks about his father and neither had yet to notice her presence.

Or so Jaina thought, because just as she started to say something. "Hello, Jaina," came Kenan's bemused voice. "You'll have to do better than that if you're going to sneak up on me." Kenan said turning toward the young woman.

Jinn Jinn Binks was somewhat surprised by the way Jedi Kenan acted around the Princess, likely to be second in line to thrown. Then there was how she acted toward him as to be expected with family, not with a recent acquaintance.

Jaina just laughed shaking her head. "Anyway, Jedi Binks, I am sorry but I will have to cut yours and Kenan's conversation short. Grandma sent me to find you Kenan. She told me to make sure that you come with us."

"The Queen wants me to come with you on your mission?" Kenan said trying his best to conceal his panic.

"Yes, Kenan, the Queen, she's the only Grandma I have."

"I guess we will have to talk later Jedi Binks, I have to go prepare for the trip." Kenan said bowing. It still seamed unusual, the thought that Jar Jar's son was a Jedi Knight.

"May tha Force be wiht you, Kenan and wiht tha Royol Family." The tall Gungun said with a bow.

"And, with you, Jedi Binks." Jaina said following Kenan back toward the flier that would speed them on their way back to the Palace.

"Did Queen Amidala say why she wished my presence?" Kenan asked as Jaina expertly piloted the flier at top speed. 'I wonder if she inherited her piloting skills from 'me'.' Kenan thought as she pulled one of the maneuvers that had always driven Obi-wan up the walls.

"No, she just said to make sure you were on the ship with us." Jaina said smiling. Kenan was going with them and she didn't care why. She felt safe around him. In some ways it was like when she and her siblings were little and Uncle Chewie was watching over them. They knew that he wouldn't allow harm to come to them and would discourage anyone that might contemplate doing harm. Then again, why Kenan would remind her of an eight-foot tall wookie. 'Oh well,' She thought to herself taking another maneuver faster than most sane people would dream of.

'There goes just about all hope of avoiding Ami,' Kenan thought tightening his restraints and enjoying the rest of the ride in a comfortable silence.

Once Jaina and Kenan landed at the palace Kenan headed straight to his room and quickly packed his meager belongings. As soon as that was done he set out to find Luke. He found Luke and Mara on their way to the _Jade Sabre_ to take it up to dock with the main vessel. According to Jaina her Father and Jacen had about to leave Naboo with their strike force.

"Master Skywalker, may I speak with you for a moment?" Kenan asked needing to talk to him alone.

"I'll be along in a minute." Luke said to Mara and then waited till she was out of earshot. "Yes, Kenan?" Luke asked with a good idea of what he wanted.

"Did you know that Queen Amidala has given the order for me to accompany her on this mission?" Kenan asked and Luke nodded an affirmative. "Is there anything that you can do to help me out of this situation?"

Luke smiled and closed his eyes. "Kenan, you are not going to like this, but the fact is, I am the reason she asked."

"Do what!" Kenan asked in shock.

**o O o**

Jaina walked up to her Father. "I hear the _Falcon_ wasn't the only thing that you couldn't recognize." She said with a grin.

"Yeah, well I can't I help it that they keep radically changing things." Han growled.

"See you when we get back. Oh, just one thing before I go." Jaina said reaching up and wiping his cheek with her sleeve. When she finished Han could see a white smudge. "It just doesn't work on you."

"Thanks, you be careful, Jaina." Han said heading toward the shuttle.

**o O o**

Orbit around Naboo

The _New Hope_ was a sight to behold as Luke and Mara flew the _Jade Sabre_ into its cavernous cargo hold. The _New Hope_ was one of the three largest ships in the Naboo fleet and just like all of their smaller ships she was beautiful. The _New Hope_ was not as long as the Super Star Destroyers that the Empire had used but she could have held her own against any of them.

'The question though is how will the _New Hope_ and her sister ships stand up in battle against the Yuuzhan Vong.' Luke thought to himself as Mara landed gently amongst the other small ships that were to support the Queen on her trip to Mon Calamari the new heart of the New Republic. As Luke watched a bubble akin to those the Gunguns use to form their under water cities formed around the _'Sabre'_ providing a protective atmospheric bubble. Even if the worst should happen and the outer hull of the _New Hope_ was breached crews would still be able to have access to their smaller ships. This also meant that they did not have to keep the huge hold pressurized all the timse, though they could pressurize it at anytime that it might be needed. The Naboo style of shipbuilding was still weird to Luke. Like how much of it had living elements to some degree or another.

Disembarking from the _'Sabre'_ Luke and Mara found Rabe waiting for them. "Welcome aboard My Lord and Lady. Amidala wanted to meet you upon your arrival but got tied up in seeing to last minute details."

"Every thing considered, that things have moved this quickly and smoothly, and on such short notice speaks well of the Naboo." Luke said. "Once we are on our way, there will be time."

"Until then, Amidala asked, if you and Mara could oversee the settling of the Jedi?" Rabe requested.

"Sure." Luke said gesturing for Rabe to lead the way.

"Here are your maps so you can find your way around of this behemoth." Rabe said with a laugh. "You have also been assigned temporary passwords once you log in and choose your own passwords you will of course have full access." Rabe said turning to face them in the air lock to the main portion of the _New Hope_. "Master Skywalker's password is Happily."

"Okay, but just call us Luke and Mara when possible." Luke said with a smile.

"As you wish... Luke. Meanwhile, Mara, your password is Everafter." Rabe said turning to open the hatch.

"Happily ever after." Mara said giggling as they stepped into the halls. "Padme chose them didn't she?"

"Of course." Rabe said with a smile.

**o O o**

_Twin Saber_

It had been a long time since Han had been anything more than the Captain of the _Falcon_ and now he was in charge of a small fleet. He remembered how apprehensive he had been about what kind of welcome to expect when he arrived at the bridge of the _Twin Saber_. When, as Han stepped onto the bridge once more the Captain again stood and his presence was announced, "Admiral on the bridge."

Han still had to fight the urge to grimace. 'And I thought being called General was bad.' They had called him away from over seeing his task force. A distress call had been picked up not far from their location. Han recognizing the name of the ship had already had their course altered. "Let me hear it." Han said coming to a stop next to the Captain on the bridge's command level.

Wedge's voice could just be made out through the static. "I repeat, we are under attack and require immediate assistance."

"Open the channel." When he saw the comm-tech nod Han added. "Hold on Wedge, the cavalry is on its way."

"Han!"

"Yeah, and I have some new friends with me. I suggest you tell gunners that if it glows don't shoot it. You'll understand when we get there, in about..." Han trailed off looking at the Captain.

"Our ETA is at ten minutes, Admiral." The Captain supplied.

"Hurry up, 'Admiral.'" Wedge said confused. Just as the connection cut Han swore he heard Wedge mumble, "Glows?"

**o O o**

Wedge had taken Han's advice and told all his remaining gunners not to shoot anything that glows until further notice. In just under ten minutes Wedge got his answer as a small fleet of about fifty strange ships dropped out of hypespace. Between their ships, fighters and the blue glowing projectiles that wreaked havoc on Vong Coral Skippers their sector of space got a lot brighter. Wedge was glad Han had seen fit to warn them; otherwise they might have mistakenly shot their rescuers.

"Who are these people, Han?" Wedge asked after the strange fleet made short work of the skippers that had been swarming his ships and sending the Vong carrier packing.

"The Naboo. They have been busy dealing with something the Emperor had left behind. But, let's just say for now, that their Queen doesn't take to kindly to anybody threatening the Jedi and the Vong have definitely placed them selves firmly on her bad side." Han said smiling, remembering Amidala's reaction when she had learned about some of the things that had happened.

"Sounds good, I don't have to tell you that we need all the help we can get." Wedge said.

In the background Han could just make out the damage reports coming in on Wedge's end. "Speaking of help, why don't you have those ships with the severe damage dock with us and let the Naboo techs give you a hand. They do good work as long as you don't mind things glowing." Han paused. "Believe me, you have to see what they did the '_Falcon_' to believe it. Why don't you shuttle over and let me fill you in on our new neighbors."

"I'll be over as soon as I can." Wedge said closing of the com-line. He had a feeling that it was going to be a very interesting story, like most of them were when anybody with the name Skywalker or Solo was involved.

**o O o**

Yuuzhen'tar

Commander Joaihaf Karn was not looking forward to this. He had failed his mission; lost half of the ships assigned to him and had fled from battle. Things did not look good for him. Retreat was not the Yuuzhen Vong way; the only thing that might spare him to fight another day was the fact that he had been defeated at the hands of an unknown enemy. Entering the Supreme Overlords chamber and paying his respects he waited to be acknowledged.

He didn't have long to wait. "Report, 'Commander.'" Shimrra growled his distaste palatable.

"Supreme Overlord." Commander Joaihaf Karn said starting his report. "We intercepted the infidel convoy as expected and quickly had them surrounded. My men had wreaked major damage on a large portion of their ships and all was going well." Joaihaf paused to take a deep breath before continuing only to be interrupted.

"Yet, you stand before me in disgrace." Shimrra said reminding him of his precarious situation.

"Yes My Lord." Joaihaf said acknowledging that fact. "Just when success seemed insured a fleet of ships dropped out of hyperspace and joined the battle. These ships were like none we had ever seen before and the moment they came out of hyperspace they and their fighters were upon us. Before we had a chance to fire a third of our coral skippers were dead in space. We continued to fight for a time, but though we had never seen their like before, they knew our tactics. I felt that returning with the news of a new enemy would be worth more than my death and the deaths of my men in battle. Especially when the ships employed technology not unlike our own."

"For now at least." Shimrra said dismissing him with his life intact so that he could contemplate this new occurrence.

**o O o**

Naboo space

Kenan and Jaina shuttled up to the _New Hope_ together. He was dreading this. It was hard enough to be on the same planet as Padme. Now he was not only going to be stuck on a ship with her but was assigned to protect her, which meant that there would be no avoiding her.

When it came time for them to go aboard the _New Hope_ Jaina took Kenan by the hand and all but dragged him down the gangplank. "Come on let's go find Grandma."

"Okay." Kenan said. 'Might as well bite the bullet now and not seem like I have been avoiding her for all I am worth.'

When they found Amidala she was at the center of the action getting the last details ironed out so they could get on their way. Jaina finally released her grip on Kenan's hand knowing that he couldn't disappear now and made her way to her Grandma's side to lend a hand. Kenan stood back against one of the walls out of the way but still at hand if needed and watched them. Though Jaina wasn't experienced with being a royal she was holding her own. A short time later Luke and Mara came in. Luke glanced at him, nodded then dived in to help and between the four royals things moved right along.

About fifteen minutes after Luke and Mara's arrival the room that had been packed since his and Jaina's arrival had a mass exodus and all of a sudden Kenan found himself alone with the subject of his distraction, Padme. 'What do I do now?' Kenan thought to himself. This was the first time he had found himself alone with her and he was lost as to what to do. Kenan glanced around wondering where Jaina had disappeared to and if his 'nephew' had had anything to do with this. When he looked at Padme again he found her watching him.

"My Lady?" Kenan asked trying to hide his nervousness.

"There is something I would like you to do for me, Kenan." Amidala said stepping closer.

"Anything, My Lady." Kenan said stiffly.

"First of all, relax, Kenan." Amidala said with a laugh.

"Yes, ma'am." Kenan said, though he found it hard to relax in her presence because if he relaxed he might let his guard slip and she might realize who he was.

"I know that Luke wants you to watch out for me, but I have plenty of experience taking care of myself and already have a troop handmaidens and bodyguards. Like Luke I need to be able to focus, what I need is you to do is watch out for Jaina. Though I realize she has been through a lot of things in her young life and survived, she is still young. I need to know that someone will be focused on her and her safety. Do you understand?" Amidala said looking into a pair of oddly familiar blue eyes.

"As you wish, My Lady, I will protect her to the best of my ability." Kenan said bowing to surreptitiously break the eye contact. "With your permission I will go find her?"

"Of course, and thank you Kenan." Padme said with a smile.

**o O o**

Mara had decided to retire to Luke's and her quarters a couple hours before. The morning had been busy getting everything lined out for this important journey. They not only had to make sure that they had everything ready to make a good impression to the New Republic, but also on the Vong if the need arose. The Naboo intended to run every drill and simulation that they could think of up until they reached Mon Calamari. It was this drive that had served them so well during their long imprisonment. Now they were focusing that energy on preparing to face their new enemy. Ensuring that they would be ready to protect both their Queen and their world when the time comes. However, for Mara and the others of the 'Outer Jedi Order' this was what they had been living with for almost five years. All she had wanted to do was sleep so she slipped away to her quarters.

She wasn't sure how long she had napped on the couch when the door chime awakened her. It was designed not to wake up anyone who might be asleep in the bedroom but that didn't do her any good on the couch. "Coming." She said to silence the all too cheery chime. When she opened the door she found a young woman in the hooded tunic of a royal handmaiden. She was about Jaina's age with long blond hair and bright blue eyes and though her clothing for the most part was fitting for a handmaiden Mara noticed her shoes were not. Even having just awoken Mara couldn't help noticing them. She would have sworn that you would have to use the Force if you want them to stay on.

Yet, the young woman managed a graceful curtsy even with the shoes. "I am sorry if I disturbed you My Lady, my name is Eve Bridger. I noticed that you missed lunch and I thought that you might be hungry." She said gesturing to the cart standing beside her.

Now that Mara thought about it she was hungry and the food smelled delicious. "Thank you, Eve. How thoughtful of you." Mara said stepping back to let Eve wheel the cart in. "The only times I every got room service on ships like this it was slid under the door." Mara said watching the young woman setting the table and dishing out the food.

"This is what handmaidens do. We take care of the needs of the Royalty so that they can take care of the needs of Naboo." Eve said pulling out the chair and gesturing for Mara to take her seat.

"It smells great." Mara said taking a bite. "And tastes even better. My compliments to the chef."

"I will make sure to tell him you liked it. It will make his day." Eve said standing nearby encase Mara needed anything else.

"And I will have to remember to thank Amidala for having one of her handmaidens see to my needs." Mara said continuing to enjoy her meal.

"Though my duty is a great honor, My Lady, it is not my privilege to serve our Queen directly. It is my privilege to have been chosen to protect a member of the Royal Family. As many of my family have done for over five generations, serving both as handmaidens and bodyguards. Yane, one of Queen Amidala's original handmaidens was of my family." Eve said then smiling even brighter out of pride. "My sister is among the select group hoping to be chosen as one of Jaina's handmaidens and as a Jedi herself she will quite likely to be chosen. She would also make a good decoy for the young princess." Eve said refilling Mara's drink.

"I can see you're proud of her." Mara said finding the young handmaiden's cheerfulness infectious.

"Yes, I am proud of my sister and she of me." Eve said with a smile as she collected the first course plate and served the second.

"I am sure you have other duties to be attending to, I hope you won't get in trouble for your kindness." Mara said wondering what else she had stashed on the small cart.

"No, My Lady I will not get to any trouble for this. It is my pleasure to act as your handmaiden." Eve said with a slight curtsy.

Mara blinked her fork stopping halfway to her mouth. "My... Hand... My HandMaiden!

**o O o**

Luke looked around the corridor he found himself in; it was smaller than those he remembered going through to reach his quarters. At some point during the day he had misplaced his map but he had thought that he remembered the way.

"Just great! Here I am a Jedi Master, Leader in one Jedi Order and Second in command of another. Prince of Naboo and I can't even find my way to my own quarters." Luke mumbled to himself slowing down trying to get his bearings. He didn't want to have to call on the Force for something as trivial as this. Not to mention the fact that with all the Jedi that were aboard someone would probably notice.

"May I be of assistance?" Came an unexpected inquiry from just behind Luke.

Coming to a complete stop and turning Luke found a young human Jedi Knight a little shorter than Luke. His silvery robes neither blended in nor stood out but like so much of the Naboo they complimented their surroundings. He was standing patiently. That's when Luke realized that he had been following him for most of the day. That Luke hadn't noticed was a testament to how safe he felt here among his Mother's, and now his people.

"Who are you and how long have you been following me?" Luke finally asked to fill the silence.

"My name is Drew Bridger, Master Skywalker," Drew said bowing respectfully. "As to how long I have been following you, since we left Naboo. If I could, if you take the next left it will take you back to the main corridor and from there it is far easier to reach the VIP quarters."

"Am I the only one aboard that doesn't know where my quarters are?" Luke asked shaking his head.

"No, but I spent a fair portion of my apprenticeship on the _New Hope_ and her sister ships," Drew said leading the way. "It is also my job as your bodyguard to know things like this."

"Bodyguard!" Luke said focusing on his guide.

**o O o**

Sorry about the long dry spell. There has been a lot going on in the real world and I think my muse took an extended leave of absence. Hopefully it is well rested and going be back for a while. Feed back please! It makes me write faster.

A/N: I am sorry that the way my story line works I can not bring back Chewie. If I could find a logical way I would. Chewie still lives in the memories of those who loved him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

New Republic Shuttle

Wedge and Han had decided to jump to a securer position before Wedge joined Han aboard the _Twin Saber_. With all the repairs that had been required to get all of the damaged ships where they were able to make a jump to hyperspace or dock with one of the larger ships for the trip it had taken longer than Wedge had thought to get away.

Now as Wedge piloted his shuttle toward the huge ship that Han was aboard he wondered what he would find. Wedge knew how hard it had hit Han when Chewie had died and now his youngest son was dead and his other two children were missing in action. The last Wedge had heard Han and Leia were going out looking for the twins, so what was he doing commanding a small fleet and being called Admiral. Now Wedge was finally getting to take Han up on his hospitality. Wedge was piloting himself since all hands were either asleep or hard at work getting the ships ready for whatever was to come.

If anyone asked Wedge would swear that they were safe with whomever these people were, who had earned Han Solo's trust. Yet, with all the Yuuzhen Vong had done he wondered if anyone could truly take anything at face value without any lingering doubt.

Wedge had ordered a computer search for all the information available on these 'Naboo.' It had come up almost completely empty. What little was found was old and made no sense. Like a very old chart listing. It was of a well-known hyperspace anomaly but it called it the 'Naboo Expanse.' That was the only entry that given any kind of location. Most of what Wedge did know was from the reports of those of his men that were working with the 'Naboo' technicians. They told him of equal numbers of humans and a species that none of them had ever seen the likes of before, called Gunguns. He also had been informed that some of the technology that they were using was living, though quite unlike Vong tech. So Wedge was going to see what he could learn.

Not knowing the temperament of these 'Naboo' as Han had called them. Wedge called Han's ship as soon as he set his course to rendezvous. "_Twin Saber_, this is General Wedge Antilese on board the New Republic shuttle on approach course. I am requesting permission to dock."

"General, sur welcomes. Admiralsa is 'specting you. Bay doorsa be open. Markers be lit to lead yousa to yoursa landings pad. Wesa hope yousa bomb bad General enjoysa yousa visit." Came the controllers strange reply.

"Thank you, _Twin Saber_ Control." Wedge said shaking his head hoping he had understood correctly. It took a little thought to understand what had been said. From what Wedge had learned he guessed that the controller was a Gungun. Compared to the outside of the _Twin Saber_ the inside was dim but then Wedge realized if it weren't he wouldn't have been able to make out the markers leading him to his landing spot. It surprised Wedge when he didn't pass through a Mag-con field. He found himself wondering how they expected him to get out of the shuttle as he landed.

**o O o**

Twin Saber

"So who is it we are going to meet?" Nozsae asked trying to keep up with Jacen's slightly longer legs.

"Wedge Antilles, he's a General in the New Republic and an old family friend. He was in the same fighter squadron as Uncle Luke in the Battle of Yavin. That was the first major strike against the Empire." Jacen said with a smile. "He is going to be so surprised learn that I and my siblings are alive."

"Ahh, so that's why you and your father were smirking."

"Yeah, it will probably take a while for everyone to get the message that we aren't dead." Jacen said shaking his head. "I wonder which news will take longer to spread. The supposition that we all three died or the news that none of us did."

"That probably depends how quickly that news gets tied to the news of the Naboo. That and how the Queen's introduction to the Senate pans out." Nozsae said as they entered the airlock.

As they stepped out of the airlock Jacen could see Wedge cautiously stepping out of his ship and looking around at the bubble that was providing them with atmosphere. "Don't worry Wedge it will hold."

"Jacen?" Wedge said spinning around to take in the young man and woman that he had noticed approaching while he had been examining the pressurized bubble that had formed around his shuttle.

"Yeah, the whole clan had us a little reunion on Naboo. Anakin whole and healthy included."

"Welcome aboard, General Antilles." Nozsae said giving a bow.

"Sorry, Wedge let me introduce you to Nozsae Torra a Naboo Jedi Apprentice. Nozsae this is General Wedge Antilles."

"The Naboo have Jedi?" Wedge asked in surprise.

Nozsae smiled. "Yes, we have our own Jedi Order and Temple. The Naboo have always held the Jedi in high acclaim. That was one of the things that placed us at odds with the Emperor."

"Han said something about your Queen being protective of the Jedi?" Wedge said, as the young Jedi led him into the ship.

"That is a very long story but yes Queen Amidala as well as the rest of the royal family are devoted to the Jedi Orders. It doesn't matter whether it is the Naboo or the Outer Orders." Nozsae said with a smile at Jacen. It was all that Jacen could do no to laugh knowing who the 'Royal Family' included.

"How did you meet up with the Naboo Jacen?" Wedge asked.

"I and Jaina were given the coordinates by a clone of a pre-imperial Jedi that had been hiding out in the middle of nowhere since before the Empire fell. His original had been to Naboo long before the Emperor came into power."

"I thought it was impossible to clone a Jedi and end up with a sane clone."

"If the original is dead then the clone doesn't suffer the effects of two basically identical force signatures. So the clone can survive sanity intact." Jacen said opening a door and gesturing for Wedge to enter.

Wedge had managed not to gawk at any of the extravagant sights that they had passed but on seeing the space and decor of the room they had just entered he lost his fight. This room wouldn't have been out of place on a pleasure cruiser but didn't fit with what Wedge had seen this ship do. The room was beautiful and well appointed but something told him that space wasn't wasted.

Han laughed. "The Naboo sure know how to make a big impression don't they Wedge?"

**o O o**

Yuuzhen'tar

Supreme Overlord Shimmra did not like being surprised. First, one of these strange living ships had foiled an attempt to capture two of the annoying Solos and now a whole fleet of them had appeared in the middle of his victory against the infidel fleet. None of his spies could determine where this new threat came from. It seemed as if they had appeared out of nowhere.

**o O o**

_New Hope_

Luke tried to handle the bodyguard situation in a mature and dignified manner but it wasn't easy. He was an adult he didn't need a baby-sitter. He was a Jedi Master not a wet behind the ears apprentice. Yet being a Jedi Master was also one of the reasons why he had to keep his cool.

Closing his eyes Luke spoke again in a more dignified tone. "I suppose that the Queen assigned you to my service?"

"Yes, Master Skywalker," Drew said. "Queen Amidala also assigned my wife to be handmaiden to Mistress Skywalker."

"I wonder how that's going." Luke said picking the pace toward his quarters.

**o O o**

_Twin Saber_

Wedge had gathered all the data that his people had collected both of the battle and afterwards as the Naboo helped them with the repairs of their ships. He sent it back to headquarters along with the message that these Naboo were as far as he was concerned, good guys, possibly allies. That they were sending a delegation to Mon Calamari to begin to enter into diplomatic relations. He also told them that Han Solo had been to their home world and they had earned his trust. He also sent an explanation of what had happened to the Naboo.

Wedge hoped that they would accept the Naboo as allies faster than they had the Vong as enemies. If they don't drag their feet then the tide of this war might just change in our favor. But he feared that many more lives would be lost before the politicians would finally come to the same decision that he and his men had after dealing with the Naboo one-on-one. 'At least the Jedi will have the support they so desperately need till then.' Wedge thought.

**o O o**

_New Hope_

"Thank you, Mother for bending the rules about the size of a royal entourage in our case." Luke said realizing that he and Mara were stuck with Drew and Eve. In fact they were apparently lucky too only be stuck with one each. "While we're on the subject of bodyguards, I thought Kenan was going to be assigned to your entourage?"

"Luke, I have a troupe of handmaidens and bodyguards, an entire Jedi Order and an Army watching out for my safety. Like you need to know I am safe, I need to know that Jaina has someone with a vested interest in her safety." Amidala said looking her son in the eyes.

Luke blinked in surprise. "'Vested' interest?"

"Luke Anakin Skywalker, your Father was the love of my life and I would have to be as Force-blind as the Vong not to sense the echoes of My Ani in Kenan. Yet, Kenan doesn't seem comfortable around me and I am not sure I am entirely comfortable around him. Nevertheless, I can sense the good in him that Palpitine stole from My Ani. Kenan will not allow anything to hurt Jaina. So will you please stop playing matchmaker."

**o O o**

Mon Calamari Space

Luke and Mara onboard the _Jade Sabre_ jumped into the secure space around Mon Calamari first to clear the way for the fleet. "This is Mara Jade aboard the _Jade Sabre_ we have incoming friendlies behind us, don't shoot! I repeat incoming good guys, please hold your fire."

The sight that came next had everybody transfixed as over a dozen beautiful glowing ships came out of hyperspace. The ships ranged from the size of the '_Falcon_' to the _New Hope_ which was just smaller than a SSD. Compared to the pristine lines of the Naboo vessels the ships assigned to protect Mon Calmari looked like they belonged in a junkyard.

A new voice came over the line, the cultured female voice was one of authority. For those that were able to see the visual part of the transmission it was quite impressive. Standing on the bridge of the ship was Amidala in her finest shimmer silk attire, though she had forgone the traditional makeup. "My name is Queen Amidala of the Naboo. I am here on the behalf of my people. We desire to enter into diplomatic negotiations with the New Republic for mutual defense. I also would be honored to allow any of your officials that so wish a tour of my flagship, the _New Hope_. At this time part of my fleet is in good faith helping your troops in resisting the Yuuzhen Vong. I was a Senator in the Old Republic and I humbly request an audience before the Senate. We are also willing to discuss trading some of our technology which has proven effective against the Vong in battle."

A long pause ensued then another authoritative voice answered her call. "We would welcome a reasonably sized delegation to discuss the matters that you have brought up. We ask though that your fleet remain where it is at this time. Your request of an audience before the Senate has been passed on to the proper committee." Said the nameless voice.

"Thank you, I look forward to visiting Mon Calamari. We should arrive in an hour. We will need appropriate quarters for a delegation party of ten." Amidala informed the official.

"They will be arranged."

**o O o**

Mon Calamari

"They have finally agreed to allow Mother to speak before the Senate this session." Luke said accidentally startling Mara.

"Luke! I thought that you were back in the lounge with your mother." Mara said turning to face her husband.

"What made you a think thing like that?" Luke asked.

"Because I just saw the Norghi delegation heading that way and I thought I heard one of the say that 'He is this way.' They were scenting the air and I thought they were looking for you. I guess I misheard, maybe it was Jaina they were tracking." Mara said as she watched all the color drain from Luke's face. "Luke? What's wrong?"

"I guess I might as well warn you, they aren't tracking Jaina." Luke said sitting down.

"Then who are they tracking? Luke?"

**o O o**

Jaina smiled as Mal'barukha the Norghi Senator walked up to her. The Norghi had been friends of her family since before she was born. The only sticky spot was that they thought of them as decedents of Vader, though technically true it was not the way they preferred to be remembered.

"Young Mal'ary'ush," the Senator said with a half bow. "May I please inquire from you the location of Lord Vader?"

Jaina blinked in confusion. "My..."

Before she could say anything else her Grandmother stepped between her and the Senator. "You are a Norghi are you not?"

"Yes," she mewed.

Amidala smiled, she remembered her daughter telling her about a species that called her Lady Vader and had later asked one of her family what they were called. When she had heard the Senator ask about 'Lord' Vader the way they had said it was not sarcastic but respectful. Her hunch had proved true.

Pulling the Senator to the side Amidala spoke quickly. "Lord Vader will return shortly but he does not wish for the public to know who he is. It would make it far harder for him to protect his family, specifically his youngest heir in these trouble some times." Amidala paused before she continued. Locking eyes with the alien senator she continued in her most regal voice. "He is going by the name Kenan and that is how you should address him at least for now."

The Senator gave Amidala a measuring look trying to decide whether this stranger should be believed let alone obeyed.

Jaina having finally recovered the ability to speak stepped up beside Amidala and spoke. "Senator Mal'barukha, please let me introduce you to the Matriarch of my Clan, Mother of the Mal'ary'ush, Queen Amidala of the Naboo."

The Senator blinked in surprise at this and Amidala could almost watch as the Senator came to realize the enormity of what she had just been told. Tilting her head slightly to one side as if seeing her for the first time she took a deep breath. "It is an honor to meet you, Your Highness. It will be as you wish. We are at your service and hope that we will be allowed to help protect your family as you said it, 'in these trouble some times.'"

"Thank you, for the offer perhaps we can speak of it after the session in private." Amidala said breathing out a sigh of relief.

"As you wish My Lady." The Senator said with another half bow then turned to leave. As she walked away she spoke in her native tongue to the members in her entourage. _"It is past time that we return to protecting those of the Clan Skywalker and Solo. We do not want Our Lord to think we have left off repaying the debt. Khurakh and Barankh return and take your place watching out for Our Lady and her Clan at least while they are on Mon Calamari."_

Neither of them spoke as they split of from their delegation and proceeded to watch out for the Naboo delegates.

**o O o**

Whispers in the halls of the Senate.

'Someone over heard that Lord Vader is here?'

'How could that be?'

'Vader's dead.'

'So his Son says.'

'There are no records of what he looked like under That Mask.'

'He could be anyone.'

'The Emperor had cloning technology.'

'Luke Skywalker was once cloned.'

'He could have been cloned. But by who?'

'They cloned Vader.'

_'Married to him she was.'_

'They've been hiding him.'

'Now they are back.'

'What are they after?'

'What should we do?'

**o O o**

Something had changed in the feel of the Force around the Senate since Kenan had left to make sure that the quarters provided for the Naboo delegation were secure and satisfactory. As he walked the halls he felt as if he was being watched. He could see conversations being brought to a halt as he came into sight.

A hushed whisper almost lost under the sounds of the hall reached his ears. "He is one of them. The Naboo."

'This is bad.' Kenan thought to himself picking up the pace.

Coming up to the group he could tell that the disturbance had not escaped their notice. 'Jaina,' Kenan called out through the Force to get her attention. "What happened?" He asked when she met him halfway, only to realize that Amidala had followed.

Amidala reached out and placed her hand on his arm. "I fear that the Norghi accidentally let your secret out."

"MY... secret?" He said his voice trailing off at the end. "You know?"

"I've known. As I said, I knew all I needed to know to trust you... Kenan." Amidala said.

"Lord... Kenan I fear that Lady Amidala is right, the crowds whisper of 'Darth' Vader. In trying to pay our debt we have created a new one. Perhaps the Naboo delegation would be safer waiting in the Norghi chambers until it is time to go before the Senate." Khurakh said as Luke and Mara approached.

"I think that would be the wisest course of action." Mara said looking at Kenan in a new light.

'Something tells me she knew 'HIM'.' Kenan thought at Luke as they started making their way past the wary people.

'Yeah, you could say they had the same boss.' Luke sent back to Kenan.

**o O o**

Amidala sat listening to the Senators that had been slated to speak before it was her turn to address the Senate. It had been a long time since she had stood before a group like this. It wasn't helping matters that she was getting angrier by the second. It was taking all the will power she had to sit quietly while the Senator before her accused her and all the Jedi of using the same techniques that Palpitine had used. Saying that the Jedi had held back their armies until the New Republic was weakened and desperate and only then acting. Accusing them of trying to conquer the New Republic, instead of thanking them for any help that they could provide.

Taking a deep breath Amidala put to use the Jedi calming techniques that she had learned over the years, then turning her attention fully once more on the Senator who was still in full swing of his diatribe.

"The Jedi must think us stupid if they think we will just swallow this story about how they just happened to find this little world that wants to help us. A world with more Jedi on it than in the whole New Jedi Order, ruled by a Jedi and showing up out of no where. And, who does the leader of said world turn out to be? No less than 'Jedi' Luke Skywalker's supposedly long lost Mother. Yet, they want us to believe that these people are coming to our rescue out of the goodness of their hearts? What is more they expect us to welcome them with open arms as they fly in to the securest part of the New Republic in living ships? And what world is it, Naboo the home world of Palpatine himself. To top this all off we now learn that Darth Vader is hiding among the Naboo delegation."

All eyes turned to Amidala to see her reaction to this accusation. They were surprised at how calm she appeared. Closing her eyes with a pained expression and slowly shaking her head. She stood looking the Senator straight in the face. "Are you done spouting your unsubstantiated accusations just so that you can enjoy the sound of your own voice?" Amidala asked calmly. She was showing nothing but a well-deserved dose of righteous indignation.

The Senator blinked at her trying to figure out a way to get his momentum back.

"If that is all you have to say I believe I am the next speaker." Amidala said as politely as she could.

Not knowing what else to do the young Senator returned to his seat trying to look dignified and sulk at the same time.

Amidala collected her speech and took her place at the podium. She looked down the speech in her hand then out at the crowd. Then letting the hand with the speech in it hang by her side she started talking. "When I left Naboo I had a speech all laid out. Amongst it many lines I had intended to ask that Naboo would allowed to take its place in the New Republic as it once proudly stood in the Old Republic." Amidala said letting the sheets of plasti-film covered in the writing of the hopes she had written flutter to the ground. "I no longer think that you leaders of this New Republic are worthy to preside over my people. Instead I purpose an alliance between the system of Naboo and the New Republic. This alliance is a concession to the fact that we are fighting for our very survival. If that were not the case all that you could hope to get at this time would be a non-aggression treaty." Amidala said taking in the surprised faces of several senators specifically those that had been denouncing the Jedi and the Naboo. 'Yes, now you actually start to think.' Amidala thought to herself, 'So let's give them something to think about.'

"That some of you would hand over the Jedi in some foolish attempt to save your skins, skins that are not worth the life of a single Jedi. Jedi that have willingly risked their lives to save yours more times than can be counted or possibly even known. Jedi that would die to save any one of you and that had a part in giving many of you the freedom to be here in the first place. Even now they continue to fight against unimaginable odds that your freedom won't be taken from you once more. And what do you do to thank them for their blood, sweat and tears?" Amidala paused scanning the assembly before giving them the answer. "You stand here and accuse them of unspeakable acts! Your paranoia won't let you see past your collective noses. You blame the Jedi for how bad things have become but they tried to warn you and you would not listen. So they were left facing the enemy alone and when you finally took notice of the invasion you blame them for not doing more."

Seeing a few senators starting to squirm Amidala realized it was time to turn their attention away from the mistakes made and toward what needed to be done. First, she had to make sure the Jedi had a firm standing. "The Jedi are no longer alone... As of this moment all Jedi are granted the rights of and protection as citizens of Naboo. The Naboo are by nature a peaceful people. That means that as far as it is up to us, we will go out of are way to maintain peace. The Yuuzhen Vong have taken that choice out of all of our hands. All we can do is stand together in opposing them. Divided we will fall! The peoples of Naboo are ready to take their stand beside the peoples of the New Republic. Let us not make the Yuuzhen Vong's job easier than it has to be by fighting among ourselves."

The applause that followed was sporadic at first but considering the at best cold greeting they had received it was encouraging. Amidala thought as she returned to her seat it was up to them now. When the applause had subsided the Chief of State spoke, "I motion that we enter into negotiation with the Naboo Star System." The motion was quickly seconded and carried though far from unanimously but it was better than nothing. A short recess was called, to be followed by closed discussions. Meaning that they politely want to get her and her entourage out of the way so they could discuss the rumors and the proposed alliance.

**o O o**

"Well that went better than I thought it would going in." Mara said as they reentered the Norghi chambers.

"Yeah, we aren't in the detention center." Jaina said flopping down on one of the couches.

"At least not yet," Kenan said. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. Things were bad enough with out having to face the Emperor's dirty laundry."

"Kenan, give them time. If they can forgive the Emperor's personal Assassin then they should be able to forgive a clone that had nothing to do with the crimes of the original." Mara said pacing the room. This had brought back to many bad memories for her to take it sitting down.

"Assassin," Kenan said realizing that she had been speaking of herself not Vader.

Mara smiles ferally. "I only failed one mission."

Luke groaned from the corner. "Kinda, remember you did kill my clone."

"And you married her?" Kenan asked in shock about some of his family's history.

"Seemed like the safest thing to do at the time." Luke said as Mara glared at him and Jaina rolled in the background.

"Don't take this wrong but just when were you cloned Kenan and how much of Vader do you remember?" Mara asked.

Kenan started to refuse to answer but he could sense that Padme needed to hear the answer even if she couldn't bring herself to ask. "The last memory was fighting Obi-wan. 'He' was so angry, so full of hatred. The Darkside was blinding 'him'. Even with all the supposed power the Darkside had given 'him' he couldn't save himself from the heat of the lava pit below. As he lay there close to death 'he' called out to... Hoping that she was okay." Kenan couldn't say her name but as he looked up he could see the tears in Padme's eyes and knew that she knew.

**o O o**

Thank you to all those that have reviewed my story. I hope that you enjoyed this latest chapter. I fully intend to finish this story and I am going to try to complete it before Master Lucas releases his final chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Salvage yard

It made him sick when he heard the news about the former 'Alderaani' Princess. She had stood with the other refugees of his beloved home world. But she wasn't from Alderaan it was all a lie. She was a fraud. Leia Solo wasn't Alderaani. Her family didn't die. All that had been stolen from him and the other Alderaani she still had. She was now a Naboo princess and heir. She had her family including her Father Darth Vader, who had killed who knows how many and was involved in the destruction of Alderaan. Maybe the destruction was part of a plot that she and her Father had schemed up to get her in a position power seeing that the Empire couldn't survive much longer. THEY stole everything from him for their gain. He couldn't let them get away with what they had done to him and his family. It was almost like a sign when he was assigned to salvage what turned out to be the remains of a 'Jedi' ship. The Nav computer provided him a way to get his revenge on the Vader's and their Jedi puppets, records of the last three fights of the vessel. Including a trip into and out of a place labeled 'sanctuary' known to the common people as the 'Maw.'

It all fell into place in his mind. Copying the data he called his boss and informed his supervisor that the vessel was scrap. Once he handed it over to the techs that would clear out any of the useful parts he was off duty. His next stop would be a small cantina he knew of where an old friend worked. An old friend with connections to the Peace Brigade. They would know how to make the traitors pay, nothing else mattered.

**o O o**

Norghi Chambers, Mon Calamari

While waiting for the Senate to finish their closed discussions the strains of the day caught up with Padme and secure in the presence of her family she dozed off. She found herself dreaming of the day that she met Kenan.

_Sabe came in and announced Kenan. "Go on in." She said holding the door open._

_He was tall and well built with long hair and a well-trimmed beard like the pre-Imperial Jedi. He was nervous as he looked around, finally spotting Jaina and walked over to her._

_Jaina smiled. "Hello Kenan, let me introduce you to my Grandmother, Queen Amidala."_

_Turning to the Queen he gave a half bow. "Greetings, Your Highness."_

_"I wanted to express my gratitude to you. According to Jaina you risked your life to save hers. She also told me that it is most likely that your home is now in Yuuzhen Vong hands and no longer safe. As of today you have a full Naboo citizenship and are welcome to stay in the palace as long as you please." As Amidala spoke she couldn't help but think that she should know this man, he seemed so familiar but she couldn't put finger on why. He also seemed very nervous. "Kenan have we met before?"_

_Kenan had just begun to relax. Then she asked if they had met and she could see him tense back up. "No, Your Highness, we have not met." Kenan answered. Amidala felt a confusing mixture of truth and falsehood in his reply. Then he continued, "Thank you Your Highness, for the offer of a place to stay. I was only doing what was the right thing to do and I feel that I should still be allowed to earn my keep. Soon Naboo will surely come to the attention of its enemies, for they will want to know where the new Jedi are coming from. I ask as a citizen of Naboo to be allowed to take my place in protecting her." Kenan paused and this time Amidala thought that he wasn't going to continue. Then she could see him come to some kind of decision. Something told her that it was not an easy one so she listened carefully to what so important to him. It seemed as if it freed him of a long carried weight only to replace it with another more manageable one._

_"I am a Jedi Knight and I ask to be allowed to stand with your Jedi in the battles to come."_

_'Jedi... Kenan is a Jedi Knight?' Amidala thought in surprise. 'Maybe I met his father. He almost reminds me of Obi-wa,n, so formal._

_Luke sat forward at this. "Who was your Master and where were you trained?"_

_His change of stance as he turned to face the questioner, pulling himself up to his full height as if preparing for the worst if it should come. Like he expected it to come. He seemed so different from just moments before. Gone was the timid and submissive man that had been answering her questions. Kenan was still respectful but gone was the submissiveness as he started to answer Luke. What struck Amidala was that the change made him even more familiar. Like she should know him._

_Then the beginning of his answer sank through her musings "I am a clone."_

_Time seemed to slow down as an unexpected option came to mind. It_ _was the answer and she knew it was true. She could see it in the man standing before her and sense it in the Force. How had she failed to see it immediately? Her heart knew the truth though her mind refused to give form to the thought didn't even want to hear it._

_"The original's Master is," Kenan continued unaware of Padme's train of thought. 'Please, don't say it. Please don't say it. Please, Please...' "Long gone and to me he is not mine to claim. I am a Jedi though."_

_Padme could almost hear her family gearing up to ask more questions. They were questions Kenan wasn't ready to answer and Padme wasn't ready to have answered. Nodding she cut them off before they could say anything. "Yes, Kenan, you are a Jedi and you have more than proved that by your deeds."' Kenan's deeds and no one else's.' She thought. "You have also proved yourself a friend both to my family and to Naboo. I do not need to know anything else to know that you deserve my trust, what came before is yours to tell or keep. We will respect your privacy. You will stand with the Jedi when the time comes."_

_'You saved Jaina and I know that coming back to Naboo could not have been easy for you, Kenan. Hopefully I will be ready should you ever choose to tell your story.' Padme thought to herself as someone knocked on the door. _

Then Amidala woke up realizing that the knock was not a part of the dream. As she opened her eyes she saw an aid deliver a message to Luke. "What does it say?" She said sitting up and stretching.

"The New Republic hereby accepts your offer of a non-aggression treaty but at this time chooses not to form an alliance or enter into the trade our technology due to your previous association with Palpitine and Darth Vader." Luke stopped reading and handed her the Message.

The next part sent chills down her spine. She somehow managed to read the shocking words. "We ask that you remove all of your forces from New Republic territory, including all Jedi who are now citizens of Naboo."

Amidala shook her head, "That was not what I meant. I cannot believe they would exile all of the Jedi."

"They probably hope the Vong will switch the brunt of their attacks to Naboo. No Jedi no threat." Mara said sitting beside Luke. "The Maw isn't in New Rep territory but there are still a lot of Jedi to get evacuated."

"It just gave them a way to get rid of us without having it on what little conscience they have." Jaina said from her corner.

Luke just sat there trying to come to grips with what had just happened. The government that they had helped to build and defend had just kicked them out.

"We should probably be on our way since I don't think we are welcome anymore." Amidala said standing. "I don't know what all Luke and Mara will have to do to get the Jedi evacuated but it would be safer to do so from the _New Hope_."

The Norghi delegation entered the chambers and Mal'barukha approached Amidala. "We are sorry about the grave injustice that was done today and ask for your forgiveness for our part in divulging Lord Kenan's identity."

"It was an honest mistake. You didn't mean any harm." Amidala said trying to reassure the Senator.

"Thank you My Lady. The Norghi home world is in Yuuzhen Vong hands and our people are without a home. Our refugees would be honored to join you and your forces, Lady Kenan."

After a long pause Amidala spoke. "The appropriate title would be Lady Skywalker and we welcome all the friends we can get."

**o O o**

**This is a public service announcement to all of the Jedi in the New Republic. As of today all Jedi have sole Naboo citizenship. All citizens of Naboo are required to begin making arrangements to travel to Naboo. We will do our _best_ to ensure your safety as long as you remain in our territory. Requests for travel information should be directed to Luke Skywalker and the other Jedi Leaders. New Republic Immigration and Naturalization.**

**o O o**

_New Hope_

Padme was not looking forward to calling Leia but there was no way around it. Leia had to be apprised of the situation they now found themselves in. Preparations had to be made to handle the displaced Jedi and Norghi and any others that might decide to side with the Naboo. Looking at the clock Padme realized how late it would be at the palace. She wasn't really surprised when it was Sabe that answered her call.

"Sabe, I need to talk to Leia." Amidala said in a grave voice.

"What's wrong?" Sabe asked setting aside the role of handmaiden for that of a friend.

"Things did not go well with the Senate. Sabe, I need to talk to Leia and she deserves to hear this first and from me." Amidala said watching Sabe nod and disappear then the call was forwarded to Leia's quarters.

Leia was dressed for bed but there was no sign of sleep in the concern filled eyes that were searching her Mother's face. "What happened? Is everyone okay?"

"We are safe back aboard the _New Hope_. No one was hurt. Leia, I need you to sit down so that I can tell you something." Padme said calmly hoping to soothe her daughter's frayed nerves.

"If nothing is wrong why do I need to sit down?" Leia asked as the last of the adrenaline that had been coursing through her system started to wear off forcing her to sit.

"Things did not go as we hoped with the Senate. Something unexpected came up, something I need to explain. Do you remember the Norghi debt to their former Lord?" Padme asked trying to find a tactful way to explain what was going on.

"Of course, it took me forever to get them to stop following me around calling me Lady Vader. Luke had it a little easier since I was the 'Heir' since they are a matriarchal society." Leia paused, her brow crinkling. "How could the Norghi cause us problems with the Senate?"

"Do you remember how they identified you as the Mal'ary'ush?" Padme asked still unable to put words to the situation.

"They said I smelt like Vader." Leia said slightly bemused by the memory.

"Do you remember that Kenan had a secret?" Padme asked.

Now Leia was getting annoyed, what in the world could one thing have to do with the other? "Mother, I remember a lot of things, including the fact that Kenan is a clone and we do not know who his original was, because you wouldn't let us ask." Leia paused laying her head in her hands. 'Kenan 'had' a secret.' "Are trying to say, what I think you're trying to say?"

"If you think I am trying to say that Kenan is a Skywalker and a clone of my late husband then, yes." Padme said wishing that Leia would look up so she could have some clue of how she was taking this.

"A week ago I was an orphan. Now, all of a sudden I have my mother back and a clone of my father. And the Senate knows, no wonder things did not go well." Leia said trying not to break out in hysterics.

"Well they know that the Norghi smelt Vader but they can't prove that it was Kenan's scent. Combined with someone remembering that Palpitine was born on Naboo was enough of an excuse for them." Amidala said.

Leia looked up at that. "He was?"

"Yes, he was a master of deception. He fooled even the Jedi." Amidala said shaking her head at the memories that surfaced.

"I need to call Han. Is there anything else I need to know before I go?"

"All of the Jedi are now Naboo citizens. So the Senate revoked their New Republic citizenship and ordered them to make their way out of the New Republic territories. The Norghi tried to prevent this but failed. They have asked to join the Naboo since their home world is in Yuuzhen Vong hands." Amidala said quickly trying to provide the needed details.

"I will ask Sabe to start making the necessary arrangements while I call Han and break the news to him. May the Force be with you." Leia said cutting the connection. "Sabe," Leia called out loudly knowing that she wouldn't have gone far.

"Yes, My Lady?" Sabe said reentering the room.

"I need you to start making arrangements for the housing of the Jedi of the Outer Order and their families. We are also going to be joined by the Norghi. They are loyal to my family especially to Kenan. They will prefer a more rural setting. They will probably also want to contribute to my entourage. I need to call Han, it will not be pretty if he hears that Vader is back from anyone else."

"You mean that Kenan is..." Sabe started only to be cut off.

"Is a clone of Vader." Leia said waiting for the connection.

"Anakin." Sabe said with a big smile as she thought of what this could mean for her friend as she left the room.

Leia was still watching the now closed door when Jacen's face appeared before her. "Mom, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine but I need to tell you father something that he won't want to hear. I need you to see if there is any liquor on board the _Twin Saber_, then have your Father call me back."

"Why does Dad need to get drunk and is that before or after he calls?" Jacen asked.

"After will do." Leia said with a laugh trust her son to lighten the mood. "I need to tell your Father first. If you don't hear it through the bulkheads, or still have any questions you can me call back. You might also make sure that no one disturbs him till he calms down."

"I'll see what I can come up with and have him call you." Jacen said cutting the connection.

**o O o**

Pulling out his com-unit Jacen called Noszae. "Yes," came a sleepy reply.

"Sorry to wake you up Noszae but I have an assignment and I need your help with it." Jacen said heading toward the young Jedi's quarters.

A little more awake sounding, "Jacen? How can I help?"

"What does this ship carry in the form of alcohol?" Jacen asked as if he were inquiring about the weather.

'Why?"

**o O o**

Naboo

Anakin had just dropped Tahiri off at her quarters but now instead of heading to his own as he had intended he found himself heading for his mother's. Something felt different. As he reached Leia's quarters he saw Sabe coming out smiling.

Smiling all the more Sabe held the door open. "Go on in Anakin, Leia is still up. She is at her com-station waiting for a call."

"Thank you Sabe," Anakin said.

**o O o**

_Twin Saber_

Han was sitting in his new office when in walked Jacen and Noszae. Each carried two bottles, at least one of which glowed. All that was said was, "Call Mom," as the door slid shut. Instructing the Com-Officer to connect him to the Palace he looked at the bottles lined up on the desk.

First, was Naboo Ruby Ambrosia, in an intricately engraved carafe.

Next, was a large bottle of Ale the label saying it was the best of Rori.

Third, a whiskey that according to the label had been aged 20 years in barrels of the finest Endorian wood.

And lastly, the glowing flask that had no label causing Han to suspect it was probably the Gungun home-brew.

Seeing Leia's face appear on the screen in his peripheral vision Han asked. "Why does your son think I need to get drunk?"

Leia grimaced. "I meant for him to make it available after we talked, not before."

"So what has happened to make me want to get drunk?" Han said starting to get worried.

"Do you remember Kenan's secret?" Leia paused slightly amused with herself for using the same technique as her Mother in broaching this subject.

Han nodded slowly, having a bad feeling about this but not saying so.

"Well it is out and it was a big one."

"As long as he isn't Vader." Han said in jest only to see Leia freeze.

"I think you have been hanging around us Jedi to long Han." Leia said trying to lighten the mood.

"What is it with Sith not staying dead?" Han said pouring himself a shot of whiskey.

**o O o**

_New Hope_

Both Luke and Mara were tried of talking on their com-units, as soon as they ended one call it would beep again another Jedi calling. Most of the time they were now transferring them to a member of the Naboo Order to get details on their situation and location. Most of the Jedi had so far been in contact with them so they were starting to make plans on how best to safely relocate them and their families to Naboo. Sadly though in many cases the logistics of relocating to their new home wasn't that complicated, because many had lost their homes due to the war.

"Luke," Mara called. "Corran wants to talk to you."

Luke nodded, "Have them patch him through." It would be good to hear from Corran and get his help. "Corran?"

"How are you handling this Luke?" Corran asked having already spoken with the Naboo Jedi about their situation. What he wanted to know was what he needed to do to help Luke and the others.

"As well as can be expected. We are lucky that it was the Naboo they handed us over to. They have been lifesavers already and we will be safe among them." Luke said thinking of all that had already been done and all that was left to do.

"Sounds like you've got it easier there, Mirrax and Booster are still throwing fits. Booster also wanted me to tell you that the _Errant Venture_ is at your command. He hopes that they can act as a go between to help in establishing trade."

"You sure my family will be safe among these Naboo, Skywalker?" Booster Terrik cut in. He sounded gruff but Luke knew it was just concern not any real meanness.

"Yes, Booster, the Jedi will be safe, accepted and even respected by the Naboo. They already have an Order that numbers more than ours did before the war. Let me put it to you this way, and this is something that we haven't been telling everybody, the ruler of the Naboo, Queen Amidala is mine and Leia's mother. She was not pleased in the least that we were being hunted again or how the New Republic had been treating their '_heroes'_ her children. That is why she gave us Naboo citizenship, she wanted to make them think twice about trying to hand us over to the Vong, what they did instead shocked her as much as anybody and she has almost as much experience in politics as Leia. We are already debating bringing Ben to Naboo and you know how precious our Son is to us, if we had any doubts about the Naboo then it wouldn't even be an option."

"Yes, Mara wouldn't allow any avoidable risks to be taken." Booster said leaving Luke and Corran to return planning the evacuation.

**o O o**

_Twin Saber_

Wedge made his way through the _Twin Saber_ behind one of the big-eared talkative Gunguns. He was too furious about what he had just heard to even try to figure out what creature was going on about. Not paying Jacen any head he stormed into Han's office.

"I just heard that all of the Jedi are being 'evacuated' to Naboo. There are also rumors that the Naboo cloned Vade...er." Wedge trailed off seeing Han as drunk as when Chewie had been killed.

"They DIDN'T!" Wedge exclaimed.

"Nah, they diinn'a, bu-utt, hhe cam-me ba-ack. Blew all hope of alie-lina-nce." Han said as best as he could.

"On purpose?'

"Nah, juss 'cause ee's Va-er's clone."

Wedge takes the bottle away from Han and pours himself a glass full of the glowing concoction then pulls out his com-unit. "I want someone to go to my quarters and bring me as much of my stash of Correlian Ale as they can carry. I am aboard the _Twin Saber_ with Admiral Solo." He said signing off.

**o O o**

Mon Calamari

"Our orders were to work with the New Republic in order to ascertain if we should align ourselves with them in this fight. Our orders say nothing of following the Jedi into exile." Jag's Chiss second in command calmly if forcefully reminded him.

"I would say considering what we have seen, we have the answer to the specific questions outlined in our orders. The New Republic is to divided at this time to be of assistance to the Chiss Ascendancy. That is why I ordered you to take half of the squadron with you back to Csilla, to inform them of the status of the New Republic." Jag paused taking a calming breath then continued. "At the time our orders were drafted our superiors had no knowledge of Naboo except maybe as historical notes. Yet, the same questions that warranted our being sent all this way could also be applied to the Naboo. It would be a waste of valuable time and resources not to take advantage of this opportunity to observe these Naboo. They seem far more stable than the New Rep ever did. I feel it is my duty to the Chiss Ascendancy to see if these Naboo are what they appear to be."

He could tell that his second in command was still unhappy about his orders to her but when put that way she had to have a grudging respect for his logic on the matter. "Yes, Sir," she said turning to gather those that would be accompanying her home.

Jag needed a drink. He already had his few belongings packed and they weren't cleared for departure till midmorning the next day, so as long as he didn't go overboard he'd be okay. Leaving the decisions of who would be flying with him the next day to Chiss logic Jag headed to the nearest cantina. The small cantina was mostly filled with local workers only a few passersby like him.

Ordering his drink his thoughts about how to approach the Naboo were disrupted by the ramblings of what appeared to be a very drunk local. At first Jag tried to tune it out cause the guy was talking nonsense: Traitors, Vader, Vaders. 'Some people just can't handle their liquor.' Jag thought only to be brought up short by the drunk's next statement.

"'Princess' Leia 'Oragana' Solo, hah, more like Vader. Traitor, siding with the destroyers of worlds. They are worse than the Vong at least with the Vong you know where they stand. But, with the Jedi they portray themselves as saviors when they are really destroyers. The children of Vader, Kyp Duron and now Vader himself. They brought him back, cloned him. The next thing you know they probably would've brought back his 'master' Palpitine. But, I fixed them. With them exiled away from the New Republic we have a chance to do what we couldn't before. Fight fire with fire. Let them and the Vong fight it out, then we can finish off whichever one survives. You see my friends, I learned the location of the Jedi's hidden base, probably where they clone Vader at and I have made sure that the Vong will not only learn where it is but how to get in." The guy said with a smirk. "Those Skywalkers, Solos and the rest of the know it all Jedi think they're so much better than us, but their not. They make mistakes and their hidden base in the Maw's secret is out. And they will be just as surprised as anyone else when the Vong attacks."

Jag didn't know what to make of some of what he had heard; it was evident that the guy wasn't thinking straight but what was in his head and what was real. Jag hadn't put much faith in the rumors of why the Jedi were being 'evacuated.' He didn't think that the Jedi would clone Vader and knew that they would never be so dumb as to let Palpitine back out on the galaxy, but was there a real threat to a hidden Jedi base? He would need something that could be confirmed before he tried to take this to the Jedi.

Calling the waitress over he ordered another of what the drunk guy was drinking. While he waited for her to return he made sure that there was nothing to give away his identity showing. A lot of people knew his uncle and most of them knew that he had close ties to the Jedi and that would be counter productive right now. Setting down the full drink beside the man's now empty one Jag pulled a chair over and sat.

"Sounds like the Jedi are about to be taught a lesson that they won't soon forget." Jag said taking a drink of his ale trying to strike up a conversation using what seemed to be the guy's favorite topic.

"You got that right friend." The man said picking up the new drink. "Names Bail Sorin what's yours."

'Aldraani,' Jag thought trying to think of an Aldraani name. "I'm Jag Orret." Jag said giving up and just making something up. "Your Aldraani aren't you?" At that Sorin nods. "You have all the more reason to want to see the Vaders brought to justice then. It only seems right that it would be a true Aldraani to set matters right." Jag said trying to get on the guy's good side though he was not enjoying the part he had to play.

**o O o**

_Twin Saber_

The Lieutenant was not happy. Since the General was not answering his comm he was dispatched to deliver the new orders to him personally. Orders he knew the General would not like.

**To all New Republic fleet Commanders: All contact with the Naboo is to be kept to the absolute minimal. Any trade of military information is strictly prohibited. New Republic Fleet Command**

**To General Wedge Antilles: You are to report to Mon Calamari for debriefing about your dealings with the Naboo, forthwith. New Republic Fleet Command**

He was right. The General was livid. It probably wouldn't have been that bad except he was also drunk. With two, dunk livid Correlians focused on him in an enclosed area, he was lucky neither of them had been armed. At least with anything more than empty ale containers.

Having beaten a hasty retreat he heard glass breaking against the now closed door.

"I told you that you did not want to go in there, but does anyone in the Republic listen to the Jedi, Nooo." Jacen said.

**o O o**

Wedge's Cabin

Wedge hated this he wanted to tell his superiors what they could do with their orders but he knew that he had to stay. Someone needed to make sure that they didn't get everybody killed, to be a voice of reason and to protect his men.

That is why he was in his quarters on his ship with a hangover as the ship hurtled toward Mon Cal.

Wedge's personal com-line beeped, he hoped it was good news this time. "Yes?" He said silencing the annoying racket.

"Uncle Wedge, I just picked up some intel that I need help making sure it goes through the right chain of command," Jag said.

**o O o **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**o O o**

Holo News Network live report.

"This is Poola Zhun with the Holo News Network embedded with the fleet under the command of General Antilles. Earlier today I wasn't even sure if I would be alive to make this report. Our fleet was taking a pounding, and then the incredible happened. A small fleet of ships like nothing I had ever seen before came charging out of hyperspace and tore through the Vong fleet. Within the first five minutes the tables were turned and not long later the Yuuzhen Vong retreated before the onslaught. I have been able to ascertain that the New Republic hero Han Solo now an Admiral was leading the Naboo fleet in this victory. The Naboo then helped in the repair of several severely damaged New Republic ships."

"There has been much debate today about this new group, called the Naboo, that have so recently appeared on the galactic scene taking it by storm and proving victorious in their first battle against the Yuuzhen Vong. These Naboo appear strong enough to be the kind of ally we need but are not the type to take our need of help as a sign of weakness. On the one hand they made a grand entrance but on the other no one seems able to ascertain the location of their home world. Their leader, Queen Amidala, is not some one to underestimate, she may be an unknown to the galaxy but the galaxy is not unknown to her. She apparently managed to survive being a thorn in the Emperor's side and now the rose for all its beauty is preparing to stick it to the Vong. From what they have seen so far, all of the men of this fleet that I have spoken with, agreed that they now feel this war is win-able. Back to you Andirsan Quoper."

**o O o**

**To: Luke Skywalker aboard the Naboo vessel _New Hope_. **

**Sanctuary has been compromised. Jag has details. **

**Wedge.**

Kenan and everyone else sensed Luke's shock as he read Wedge's message. They all turned to face Luke even though he hadn't made a sound; they all sensed that something had happened.

Then Luke spoke. "We need to set course for the Maw Cluster best possible speed! Wedge has reason to believe that our sanctuary there has been compromised. Jaina, do you know how to get a hold of Jag?"

"Yes, I'll get him on line." Jaina said setting to work. Though it was evident that she didn't know what Jag could do to help, she understood that now was not a time ask questions.

Padme too was watching in wonder as her family set to work. It was like they all knew what they needed to do even without being told. "The fleet is going to need to know how to get in to the base." Padme said turning to Mara who seemed a little lost as what she should be doing. "Mara?"

Mara looked up at her. "The easiest way in should be no problem for the Naboo, let a Jedi pilot them in, that's how we learned of it in the first place. I'll go brief the pilots just to be on the safe side, especially since my son is involved." Mara said finally having something to do besides worry.

"Space might get tight in there, most of the fleet should remain outside for support. While smaller vessels head in to evacuate." Luke said as they watched some of the smaller ships start jumping to hyperspace around them.

"How big is the population that we will be evacuating?" Kenan asked finally breaking his silence and hoping to be of help. He couldn't help wondering how much of this was his fault.

"Approximately, Sixty-five to a hundred. Drew, check in the records and see if any of the Jedi are closer to the Maw?" Luke ordered.

As Drew pulled up the map of the area they saw that there weren't any other Jedi closer, but there was another interesting fact. The Norghi home world though now in Vong hands was one of the closest planets to the Maw.

Considering that most of the Skywalker Clan was in this room, it wasn't surprising that there was at least one of the Norghi around. Almost a dozen of the Norghi had chosen to drop everything and accompany them, while the rest were going to follow them to Naboo as soon as they could. So sure enough standing out of the way was Barakh one of the Norghi that had been in the Senator's entourage. The Norghi understood that Kenan was a clone of their former Lord but that he also had at least some of Lord Vader's memories. Yet, even if he was not the original he and his family were once more saving the Norghi people by giving them a place to live. Barakh's people had been scattered to a large degree after the loss of their home. Now they not only had a place to gather but a reason for hope. Between their Lord and Lady and Skywalker Clan they had no doubt that the Vong would soon be in for a surprise. If there was anything they could do to make up for the all of the problems they caused to those they owed so much, then it would be done. Detaching himself from his out of the way and self imposed post Barakh made his way toward Lord Kenan.

"My Lord?" Barakh said as he bowed.

"Barakh," Kenan said quietly addressing the young Norghi by name. Kenan still wasn't quite sure how to handle these Norghi but with a war going on, if they could help and were willing, then who was he to complain. 'At least they aren't calling me Vader anymore.' Kenan thought as the young Norghi bowed again.

"My Lord, there is a small group of Norghi on Aduba-3. They wanted to stay close in case there was ever a chance to reclaim our world. They could warn the Jedi hidden in the Maw of the threat so that they can begin making preparations."

"That would be great!" Kenan said looking up at the others who were listening to Jag's report of his discovery. '_Luke_.' Kenan called out through the force. When Luke turned to face him Kenan continued. '_There is a way to get a message to the base._' Kenan sent, nodding towards Barakh.

Luke made his way over to where Kenan and the Norghi were standing. "Whoever undertakes this mission will need to follow a detailed flight plain that must be followed to the letter if they are to arrive safely." Luke said pulling up the data; he was focused on what needed to be done. "I will also send a message to assure the Jedi there the order is legitimate."

Kenan realized that Luke's last statement might not go over well with an honor driven species like the Norghi so he explained. "Though I and my family trust the Norghi, we want to ensure that whoever carries this message on our behalf is well received." Kenan understood that Luke was distracted since his son was in danger and Kenan could tell that he had said the right thing when Barakh stood up a little straighter. He could almost hear Barakh thinking that 'Lord' Kenan still trusted them even after they had caused him so much trouble.

"Thank you, Lord Kenan." Barakh said watching Luke record his message.

"Why don't you contact your people so they can be making the necessary arrangements while we wait?" Kenan asked leading Barakh to one of the com-stations. A brief word and the connection was made. Kenan watched as Barakh sat and started speaking quickly in his native-tongue.

Luke returned handing a disk to Barakh. "This has both all the information the pilot will need to get to the base and that the Jedi will need to begin making preparations... Thank you for this Barakh and thank the messenger for me."

"It is our pleasure to serve Lord Luke." Barakh said relinquishing his seat so the com-officer could transmit the data.

**o O o**

Wedge's Ship

"This is General Wedge Antilese to New Republic High Command.

Sir, I know that the Republic is still trying to figure out how to approach the Naboo situation but it has come to my attention that the Jedi Sanctuary in the Maw Cluster has been compromised. I respectfully request permission to help in rescuing the children and families of the Jedi there in. I think that it would be the wise thing to do if we ever want to be considered as their allies. The Naboo are very protective of the Jedi and our rendering assistance would go far in their eyes. And besides it is the right thing to do."

Wedge said as he carefully worded his request. Deep down Wedge knew that the answer to this transmission would be the deciding factor in how things would turn out. He was not abandoning the innocent children of the Jedi to the Vong. He would either be going as a New Republic officer or it would be the start of whole new rebellion. He had not fought all these years for a government that could turn a blind eye as children were slaughtered.

**To: General Antilese. **

**You are here by authorized to ensure that the inhabitants of the Maw Cluster are safely delivered into the protection of the Naboo. Once they reach the safety of the Naboo fleet you are to set course for Mon Calmari. **

**New Republic High Command.**

"Helm, set course for the Maw Cluster best possible speed. Communications I need to talk to Luke Skywalker aboard the Naboo Flag ship _New Hope_." Wedge ordered.

"We are being patched through to Prince Skywalker now." Called out the com-tech on duty.

"Cooler heads have prevailed your 'Royal Highness.'" Wedge managed to say with a straight face; it was just to good to pass up. "I have been granted permission to assist in evacuating the Maw. We just passed Hut space and will probably beat you there. Since there are no Jedi on board I will need entry instructions so we can get the evacuation under way."

Luke was smiling both at Wedge's joke and his good news. "I'll have the necessary information sent your way. They will probably be packing everything up by the time you get there."

"Got it, see you there."

"May the Force be with you," Luke said signing off.

**o O o **

On the edge of the Maw

When the Norghi messenger arrived at Maw, there wasn't really much to see because the black holes that made up the Maw didn't let even light escape. If Makhar's orders had not come from Lord Vader's clan he would be questioning their sanity. He was ordered to surf the gravity tides between the massive black holes that separated the Jedi Sanctuary from the rest of the galaxy. Closing his eyes and saying a quick prayer to his deity he started the program that would take him in. The trip was made all the more hair raising because of the total absence of any visual cues of what was happening. All Makhar had to go on was his trust in Lord Vader's Clan was the sound of his ship as it was pulled in all directions. Finally the screen cleared he had made it.

**o O o**

Jedi Sanctuary

"Commander we have an unscheduled arrival through the main entrance corridor! There is only one life form aboard and it appears to be a Norghi vessel."

"I wonder who told them how to get in? Are they in com-range yet?" Streen the Jedi Commander in charge of Sanctuary asked.

"Yes sir and we are receiving Master Skywalker's clearance codes." The comm technician said. "We are being hailed."

"Patch'em through."

"This is Makhar I bring a message from Lord Skywalker. 'Prepare to evacuate Sanctuary. Security has been compromised. Reinforcements are on the way.' There is a more detailed message once I dock." Purred a soft voice over the line.

"Give him directions where to dock and have him escorted to me." Streen ordered as he activated the internal address system. "All department heads report to the Command Center."

"What's going on Streen?" Tionne the head instructor asked when she arrived.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Streen said.

Just then the Norghi pilot Makhar arrived. Glancing around he made his way to where Streen and Tionne were talking and with a bow handed over the diskette with the orders. "Thank you," Streen said as he loaded it into the computer. There laid out in black and white was his worst nightmare. Looking up he addressed the now assembled department heads. "I now have confirmation. Sanctuary has been compromised and the Vong could show up at any time. We have to begin preparations to evacuate. Reinforcements are on their way; they will be here as soon as they can. We know that the Vong have acquired the directions to enter through at least one of the corridors but it is unknown as to which corridor or corridors it is. We are to remain within the relative safety of the Maw and up our patrols until reinforcements arrive. There is also information about a new group of friendlies. Basically if it glows and you can sense it in the Force don't shoot it. You know what to do, so let's get a move on people."

With that the group dispersed and the commotion of their evacuation plan began.

**o O o**

'Te grow ups are upset and taatin a bout leavin.' Ben thought. 'Mama comin ta get me! I has to be here when she get here. I hide wih te stuf aminals. I be warm 'n safe till Mama fin' me.' (baby snores)

**o O o**

Sanctuary Command Center

"Unscheduled arrival through one of the secondary corridors."

"What now?" Streen said turning to look at the display.

Just then a voice came over the com-line. "This is Rouge Squadron, we heard you could use a hand blowing this joint. We have a small fleet back out the way we came with orders to protect the evacuees until the Naboo fleet arrives to take you home."

"That's good to hear. They almost have all the children loaded on the first transport and it will be leaving shortly. You should keep your eyes peeled for any Vong sneaking in, we just had a skip slip in and we aren't sure which entrance he came through."

"Rodger that, we will also escort the transports to the exit corridor when they're ready."

"Thanks again Rouge Leader." Streen said signing off.

**o O o**

Wedge's Ship

"Luke, the first transport is out and is safely in my ship's main docking bay they'll be safe there till you get here. From the report I received all the children are on board. That was the good news. The bad news is the Vong have also arrived and started sending ships in to the Maw. We are still unsure of which entrance the Vong are using." Wedge said.

Mara stepped in to the holo field. "Can you transfer us to the transport I want to check on Ben?"

"Of course," Wedge said letting the com-officer do his job.

"Sir, we are receiving a message for you from a group of fighters that just dropped out of hyperspace."

"Patch them through. Glad you could make it Jag. Do you want to stay out here or lend a hand inside?" Wedge said not doubting for a minute that it was his nephew or what his answer would be.

"Inside is where they will need the help. Show me the way in, Uncle."

**o O o**

_New Hope_

As the Naboo fleet arrived on the far side of the Maw from Wedge's location Mara came to a decision. "I am going to go get my son. I'll take the _Jade Sabre_ around the Maw and avoid the fighting, but I am going to be with my son."

Padme smiled, fully understanding what Mara was going through. "And I am sending a fighter squadron with you as an escort."

"They are welcome to try and keep up." Mara said as she left the room.

"And I'll take a battle group and see if we can cut the Vong off from the outside." Luke said picking about six ships to go with him.

**o O o**

Inside the Maw the battle was heating up. The Vong had started pouring skips through a second corridor, where Rogue Squadron and the other fighter groups had been managing to take them out as fast as they could come in. They were now taken off guard when the Vong caught them in a pincer movement. The small piece of stable space was starting to fill up with fighters, pieces of fighters and various types of weapons fire.

While on the outside Luke's battle group jumped out of hyperspace catching the Vong off guard. They had them pinned against the Maw. Having devoted most of their skips to the battle within the Maw the Vong found themselves with very few fighters to act as a defense against the Naboo fighter squadrons.

**o O o**

_Twin Saber_

When Han and his fleet caught up with Wedge they started transferring the refugees to the _Twin Saber_. With the refugees being transferred and getting them settled things were not as orderly as the Naboo usually kept them. While on her way to the _Twin Saber_ and its fleet which were waiting far enough away the Maw to clear of the gravity well Mara had called to check on Ben and was not happy since she had been receiving the run around.

Everyone cleared the way when Mara went through whether they realized who she was or not. It was a self-protective instinct, Mara was going to her son and anyone that got in her way was going to be wearing her boot prints if they weren't careful. 'Let's see them try to transfer me now.' Mara thought entering the makeshift nursery that had been setup for the refugees.

Grabbing the first adult that looked like they were in charge. "I want my son, Ben Skywalker, where is he?"

The poor Naboo nurse stared at Mara in shock, she had not realized until that moment that the child they had all been trying find so franticly was the Queen's grandson.

Just then Mara and every other Force sensitive in the sector heard a small scared voice call out through the Force. '_MAAMMMAAAA!_'

Mara spun around all of a sudden she knew her son was not onboard the _New Hope_. Yanking out her com-link she dialed up the bridge. "This is Princess Mara Skywalker to all fleet commanders. My son, Prince Benjamin Skywalker is still in the Maw. I repeat that my son is unaccounted for, last seen in the Maw."

"Mara this is Jacen. We just jumped to a securer location for the safety of the children."

"What about Ben! He is still in danger!" Mara said still heading toward the _Jade Sabre_.

"We aren't going to leave without him, but others closer to his location. Amidala is sending someone to rescue her grandson, her part of the fleet is in the best position to stage a rescue." Jacen said trying to reassure Mara.

**o O o**

_New Hope _

"I repeat that my son is unaccounted for last seen in the Maw."

With those words Padme locked eyes with Kenan. They were both done with sitting on the sidelines. "Kenan, Norghi with me." Padme said as she disappeared out the door.

"Someone call Mara and tell her to stay put we are closer and on our way in to get him." Kenan said trying to keep up with Padme.

**o O o**

Jaina had been briefing her Mother on the status of the evacuation when she sensed Ben's cry, Mara's panic and that Grama was on a mission.

"I've got to go Mom, something just came up." Jaina said signing off and heading for the Hanger bay following the wake in the Force that Grama was leaving.

'Kenan, where are _we_ going?' Jaina asked through the Force.

'Your Grandmother and I, are going to get Ben who got left in the Maw.' Kenan said as he launched the transport.

Jaina stood there for a moment watching the ship leave her behind. Looking around she spotted a pilot getting his final instructions; his fighter was ready and waiting behind him. A smile spread across her face as she sprinted past the pilot and leapt in the fighter. She closed the canopy only to get squawked at by the astro-droid.

"I'll have you know that as the Princess this is my ship and I am exercising my royal prerogative. Now be a good little droid and get me clearance out of here." Jaina snapped.

**Yes Ma'am.** The droid beeped.

Jaina poured on the speed as soon as she cleared the bay, quickly catching up with the rescue transport. 'Just don't get hurt or Padme will kill me.' She heard Kenan mumble through the Force. As they plunged into the Maw skating the event horizons at speeds that few Jedi would dare.

'You're warning me not to get hurt? You're flying like this is some kind of pod-race.' Jaina sent back.

**o O o**

"What are you smiling at?" Padme asked Kenan as they cleared the final event horizon and got their first glimpse at what remained of the sanctuary. The small section of clear space was teeming with corral skippers, Republic and Naboo fighters.

"Your Granddaughter. She didn't like being left behind, so she is flying interference for us in a Naboo fighter." Kenan answered weaving his way toward the station.

"Tell her not to get hurt." Padme said shaking her head wondering whom Jaina took after most.

"I already did." Kenan said as he docked the transport, thinking that Jaina took after her Grandmother.

**o O o**

Jaina's com crackled to life. "Aren't you going the wrong way? We just finished evacuating this place and we were about to clear out ourselves." Jag growled.

"Well someone forgot to get the Queen's Grandson in the commotion." Jaina said taking out a corral skipper. "So I'm making sure the Queen doesn't get herself killed trying to get him back."

"Jaina!" Jag said in shock. "Anymore royals going to show up?"

"I wouldn't put it past Mara." Jaina said as she formed up with Jag's wing.

**o O o**

Naboo Throne room

It had taken Leia forever to get a straight answer as to what was going on. No one knew for sure where her daughter was, although they had a good guess when they learned of a commandeered fighter. The panicked Captain of the _New Hope_ knew all to well though where the Queen was. She was heading straight into the heat part of the battle.

"I believe that both the Queen and Princess Jaina are attempting to rescue young Prince Benjamin, My Lady." The Captain swallowed, "Apparently he got left in the Sanctuary Nursery."

"I will let you get back to your duties then Captain. Please inform me _when_ they return." Leia said cutting the connection. Turning to Sabe she smiled. "Where else would they be, but in the thick of it?"

**o O o**

Jedi Sanctuary

With all the Vong that had managed to get on board the former Jedi sanctuary it was decided that the Norghi would break off and run interference allowing Kenan and Padme a relatively clear run to the nursery.

When Padme and Kenan finally made it to the nursery it was in disarray and there was no sign of Ben. "Ben?" Padme called out as they started looking. "Your Mama sent us to find you, if you can hear me I need you to make some noise so I can find you, okay?" Silence followed, Padme didn't know what to do she had tried the Force but though she was sure the boy was nearby she couldn't pinpoint where. Looking over at Kenan she could see that he had also come up blank as they continued looking the hard way.

"You do realize he takes after you, don't you?" Kenan grumbled.

"What do you mean by that?" Amidala said pulling off the bedclothes.

"He's scared so he's instinctively cloaking himself in the Force just like you always did." Kenan said standing in the middle of the room trying to figure out where he would hide if he were a ten-month-old with a off the chart midi-chlorian count. "That's why Master Qui-gon and Obi-wan were just as surprised as everyone else to learn that Padme was Queen Amidala." Kenan said noticing a small toy box off to one side.

"They were?" Padme said watching him walk over to the toy box that she hadn't noticed before.

Kenan slowly opened the lid and peaked in not wanting to startle any possible occupants.

The box was full of stuffed animals and a pair of large blue-green eyes. For a moment the eyes just seemed to study him then their owner sat up. Strawberry blonde hair framed his smiling face as he held his arms up. "Gapa!"

Kenan blinked, then picked up the precious bundle. "Got'im," Kenan said turning around to see Padme smiling. Just then there was racket behind Kenan and when he turned around there was a Vong warrior sprawled out on the floor covered in stuffed animals and a broken toy chest laying nearby.

"Voo, Voo!" Ben said snuggling deeper into Kenan's arms.

"Did he just do what I think he did?" Kenan asked turning back to Padme.

"Yes, he did. Now let's get out of here." Amidala said checking the hall. "I don't think I am the only one he takes after, Gapa." Padme said as they made their way back to their transport.

"Do Naboo transports come equipped with diapers? Cause I think that this one could be used as a biological weapon." Kenan said trying not to breathe.

"You should be able to improvise something. I mean you managed to build your own droid and pod-racer a diaper should be a snap." Padme joked staying upwind.

"Are you sure you don't want to take your Grandson?" Kenan pleaded.

"No you seem to be doing fine." Padme said as the Norghi caught up with them giving Kenan a wide berth. Padme now pulled out her com-unit. "This is Amidala. I want a fighter to make their way out and inform Mara and all battle commanders that Prince Ben is with me. We are on our way out now. See you on the outside." She said closing the unit as they reached their transport.

"Let me take him, because I have to admit you are the better pilot and I have a better chance at finding something to pin on him." Padme said holding out her hands. "Come to Grama, Ben, let's get you cleaned up for Mama."

"Mama!" Ben said excitedly as Kenan flew them out of the Maw.

**o O o**

Outside

Jaina felt Kenan calling out to her through the Force. 'We've got'im. Start making your way to the fleet.'

'I'll go back with the _New Hope_.' Jaina sent as the transport launched from the station.

"I think your getting left." Jag said watching the Queen's transport exiting the Maw toward the _Twin Saber_ and one very anxious Mara. "Mind if we escort you out, Jaina?"

"Sounds good, sending you the flight data now. We're headed back to the _New Hope_. Gotta give my fighter back." Jaina said breaking off from the fighting and entering the exit corridor.

**o O o**

Rescue Transport

Once they were clear of the all-consuming effect of the black holes Padme called Mara.

Ben was sitting in Padme's lap and when he heard Mara's voice he started bouncing. "Mama, Mama! Voo Voo, Boom! Gapa Boom Voo! Mama!"

Padme laughed, "As you can hear Ben is safe and sound. He also apparently wanted to tell you what happened. I'll give you the translation when we get there."

"Are you sure he's okay?" Mara asked feeling better but still worried.

"Nothing his Mama, a bottle and a bath can't fix."

"Shooh!" Ben giggled

"I think that means he is ready for his bath." Padme said smiling at the toddler's antics.

"Then tell Gapa to get a move on it, 'cause I don't think anyone on this ship is going to be happy till I have my son back with me. Ben, Mama will see you soon." Mara said cutting the line so she could gather the things she would need to take care of her son.

**o O o**

Naboo Palace

"Anakin, pacing is not very Jedi like." Leia said staring at the com-unit.

"At least I'm not trying to do Jedi mind tricks on com-units." Anakin said forcing himself to stop pacing.

"Why don't we do something constructive?" Tahiri asked. "You've been wanting to try your hand at the Naboo fighters. So why don't we take a patrol out to check the perimeter?"

"Sounds good, anything to get rid of the feeling that I have been left in the nursery while the big kids get to go out and play." Anakin said following his as yet unannounced fiancé out of the room.

Leia turned to Sabe, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

**o O o**

A/N: Thank you again for all of the great reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: My mother Lady Lea-El helped me a great deal in getting this chapter out in a timely fashion.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**o O o**

**To: Princess Leia**

**I have good news and bad news. We lost the station, but we won battle. Your Mom and Ben are safely aboard the _Twin Saber_ with me. Ben is definitely a Skywalker. By the way I think we should add toy chests to the list of weapons effective against the Vong. Jaina is safe and sound; she's headed back to _New Hope_. Basically she's in charge of a third of the Naboo fleet. Jacen survived keeping Mara aboard the _Twin Saber_ while Grama went and got Ben. We are all on our way home to Naboo. By the way Wedge was allowed to lend us a hand, either the Republic finally wised up or they were afraid he'd do it anyway. See you soon your 'Highnessness.'**

'**Admiral' Han Solo**

**o O o**

_New Hope_ Hanger Bay

"Weren't you flying escort for the Queen?" The distraught Captain asked when Jaina and Jag's men landed without any sign of the Queen.

"Don't worry, Rouge Squadron escorted her out." Jaina said climbing out of the cockpit.

"A Rouge Squadron!"

"No, not a rouge squadron. The Rouge Squadron, they are the best of the Republic fighter pilots. Uncle Luke started the Squadron back before the New Republic was formed." Jaina said reassuringly.

The Captain relaxed a little. "Then I think we should call Naboo and tell them we are on our way back."

"You mean I should call Mom and reassure her I am alive and well, so she will stop calling you?" Jaina said with a Solo smile.

"That too." The Captain said he liked this new princess, she knew her mother well.

**o O o**

_Twin Saber_

'Gapa? Why in the Force would Ben call me Gapa? I am not his grandfather and even if I were how could he have figured it out? I can see him sensing that I am a Skywalker but not that I am a clone of his Grandfather. Then there's the calling out through the Force loud enough to get through not only to Mama but several other Jedi as well. Then to top it all off there was the Toy Box incident. I pity the Master that has to train him. That would usually be draining even to a trained Jedi… He seemed fine on the transport but he would still have been running on adrenaline… I hope he is still ok.' Finally coming out of his musings Kenan found himself at the door to a set of quarters that were not his. And based on what the Force was telling him he had a good idea whose they were. Shaking his head he rang the door chime.

To his surprise it was a dripping wet Padme opened the door. "Come to check on the littlest Jedi, have you?"

"What happened to you?" Kenan asked in surprise.

"Ben decided that we needed a bath too. Along with half of their quarters thanks to his escaping the refresher and he still isn't clean yet. I didn't think that ten-month-olds could move that fast. We are also having trouble keeping enough water in the tub with him." Padme said with a smile. "Want to lend a hand? Or a Force splash shield?"

"You mean that two Jedi Masters can't handle one ten-month-old?" Kenan said teasingly.

"We will see how dry you are when he's done with you." Padme said leading Kenan to the 'fresher.

**o O o**

Luke made his way to where he sensed his wife and son were as soon as he got aboard the _Twin Saber_. When the door opened he found puddles everywhere. The whole place was soaked. Following the sound of laughter and splashing he found four drenched Skywalkers, only one of which was in the tub.

Ben was the first one to spot him. Slipping away from the three adults once more he ran out of the 'fresher. "Da-ye!"

"Looks like you have been having fun." Luke said picking up his son and looking at the three exhausted adults.

"Da-ye! I boom Voo. Gapa boom Voo. Gama boom Voo. I shooh, Mama me baf. I baf Mama. I baf Gama. I baf Gapa. Da-ye wan' baf?"

"No, I think we will save some water for the rest of the people who might want a bath. How about we get you dressed and fed and I'll tell you a story. While the others change into some dry clothes." Said a bemused Luke.

Finally dressed and fed Ben said, "Stowy! Now?"

"A long time ago on a planet far, far away there was a young boy that dreamed about traveling to the stars…" Luke told Ben, who was finally winding down after his long day.

**o O o**

Yuuzhen'tar

"Where did they go!" The Supreme Overlord said he was not happy they had lost one of the three remaining adult war-coordinators. He didn't like that the fleet he had sent had been the ones that had gotten surprised in the battle. The Jedi had not been caught unawares as he had hoped, but instead three infidel battle groups had appeared coming to there aid. Two of the battle groups had been of the 'Naboo' a heretical combination of living and non-living components. The fleet he had sent to destroy the Jedi strong hold had been caught between an attack force and the black hole cluster. One minute the Vong were in the middle of a fight that was more than they bargained for, the next all of the strange ships disengaged and jumped to hyperspace leaving behind a lot of confused Yuuzhen Vong.

'Now that the Jedi had lost their base they flee, disgraceful. The good thing is the fleet I sent after their home world should not face any great resistance with all their ships spread out like they are. I would hate for anything two happen to the other two war-coordinators.'

**o O o**

Naboo Space

'The commander of the flight deck was all too happy to let the new 'prince' and his 'friend' borrow a two-person fighter.' Anakin thought as they enjoyed the feeling of freedom that came with flying out in space. They both marveled at the maneuverability of the new type of fighter and at the beauty of the star system that was now there home. He and Tahiri had seen the asteroid field but they were to not yet used to the system and in their distraction they had thought it was supposed to look that way. One minute Anakin and Tahiri were blissfully flying around the star system the next they were surrounded by the largest fleet of Vong that Anakin had ever seen. Almost before they could comprehend what they were seeing Anakin had flipped the fighter around on its axis now facing the exact opposite direction.

Tahiri wondered if the ship was designed to do that maneuver, or if it was that a Jedi was piloting it. Tahiri powered the com-system back up. "Alert, Alert, Yuuzhen Vong fleet in system!"

Meanwhile, Anakin skimmed the surface of a nearby moon hoping to avoid the molten projectiles that the Vong were firing at them. As they came around the backside of the moon he almost ran over a squadron of Naboo fighters coming from the other direction. "Woah," he hollered. "If we don't run over them this will be great." He said weaving his way through the squadron. He could see that the squadron was firing off the blue bombas taking out the skips that had been pursuing them.

"This is Knight Squadron leader. Message from Princess Leia; Next time leave your Comm. on."

'Busted,' Anakin thought. Then flipping the fighter once more and joining the fight. They had taken out a couple of Skippers when they started seeing ships come out of hyperspace.

"YeeHah! That will teach you to mess with my family!" Came a voice over the Comm as the _Twin Saber_ positioned itself between the Vong and Naboo.

'Dad's back,' Anakin thought.

"And my people," he heard his Grandmother add.

**o O o**

Naboo Palace

'It has been a long time since I have had to do something like this,' Leia thought as she prepared to address the Naboo peoples.

"This is Princess Leia, I am sad to inform you that the battle has finally found its way to Naboo. I ask that everyone please stay calm, those that have Civil Defense stations please make your way to your assignments, everyone else please remain indoors till the battle is over. Everything that can be done to ensure your safety is being done. We must be brave, work together and trust those that are fighting to protect our homes. The fleets that were sent out to make contact with the New Republic were already on their way back when the attack began and have already started arriving. Periodic updates will be broad caste to keep you informed. May the Force be with us all." Leia said signing off.

**o O o**

Space

Shortly after the battle had begun the ships that had been left behind to protect Naboo and the _Twin Saber_ were joined by Naboo ships of all sizes coming out of hyperspace and joining the battle.

"I think they brought a war-coordinator can any one see where they're hiding it?" Anakin asked as he and Tahiri surprised the skipper that flew up behind them and ended up staring down their gun ports.

"It looks like they may have pulled out all the stops. They might have brought more than one for a battle of this size." Tahiri said pulling up the sensor readings.

"I see it! Follow me." Jacen said heading for the ship. They may have been trying to conceal it in a different type of ship but the skips flying vanguard around it gave it away to the experienced eye.

"I've got your back." Noszae said forming up with him.

Jacen watched as several fighter squadrons followed him in. It was hard to tell which they were more concerned with, taking out the war-coordinator or watching his and Anakin's backs. 'This prince stuff could get real annoying.' Jacen thought. Just then Jacen saw a skip slip in behind Noszae on his scanner, while Noszae was focused on the one in front of her. "Noszae, Behind you!" Jacen yelled trying to bring the threat into target range but his fighter wouldn't do that maneuver.

It was too late. But thanks to his warning the shot only crippled her fighter spinning her away from the worst of the battle. Luckily they were near Naboo's sister planet Rori. Noszae managed a ruff landing in a sparsely populated area.

"My wing mates down, can you handle this?" Jacen called out to the leader of the squadron he had been flying with.

"We've got this. Go check on your wing mate." Came the reply.

"Roger, May the force be with you." Jacen said breaking off and heading for the surface. 'I think he was relieved that he had an excuse to get me out of there.' Jacen thought, 'Probably afraid he'd have to answer to the Queen if something went wrong. Can't blame him.'

Jacen followed the path Noszae's fighter had cut through the trees on the way down and landed in a nearby clearing. As he made his way to what remained of the fighter he could see that Noszae had managed to open the cracked canopy but not to get out of the smoking wreckage. The astro-droid sounded like it was on the verge of panicking; it had managed to flip itself out but could find no way to rescue its pilot.

"Get clear," Jacen ordered the distraught little droid as he scooped up Noszae and dashed behind a small hill just as the ship blew. "Are you okay?" Jacen asked pushing the bloody hair out of her face once he thought he would be able to hear the answer.

"How did both of you get here so fast?" Came her woozy non-answer.

"Both of you?" Asked a now confused Jacen.

"Where did he go?" Noszae asked trying to focus enough to look around.

"Who?" Jacen asked.

"The other pilot. And when were you going to tell us you had another brother." Noszae answered accusingly.

"It is called doubled vision, caused by a concussion which mean you are headed for the med-bay." Just as Jacen finished speaking a thud-bug hit nearby, to close for comfort. "Hold on," Jacen said picking her up in a shoulder carry hoping she wasn't nauseous.

Jacen liked to have cleared the ground when Noszae let off a string of shots back at their pursuers. "Wrong one." He heard her mutter, then another string of shots. "Got'em, now I just have to remember to shot the ones on the left," Noszae said.

**o O o**

_Twin Saber_

Just as Mara took Ben from his Father to put him in the suspiciously dry crib they received the report that they had arrived at Naboo and so had the Vong. Mara stood there for a moment then headed out of the cabin a sleeping Ben still in her arms.

"Where are you taking Ben?" Asked a confused Luke as he followed her out into the corridor.

"To the _Jade Sabre_. I figure two hulls are better than one. You have plenty of people to help fight this battle. I guess I am officially a Mother now; my first concern is my baby. Try not to get shot dear. Eve, are you coming?" Mara asked making her way to her ship not looking back.

"Yes, My Lady." Eve said thrilled that she had almost been asked to come along; it was a start.

"I hope you know how to use a blaster if it comes down to that." Mara said quietly so as not to disturb the softly snoring bundle in her arms.

As Mara eased Ben down into the crib she had in one of the cabins aboard the _Sabre_ Ben stirred awake. "Mama, 'acen 'n twouble. Gul has owy. Voo!" He mumbled sleepily.

"Go back to sleep little one, Mama will take care of it." Mara said watching Ben nod and go back to sleep.

"I have the bridge on hold for you." Eve quietly informed Mara.

"Thank you, Eve. Watch him while I pass along the warning."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Did you forget to tell me something?" Luke joked.

"I love you but that wasn't why I called. Ben seems to think the Voo are after Jacen and a hurt girl. I don't know if it was just a dream or has anything to do with this battle but I thought I'd give you a heads up." Mara said shaking her head at the family she was now a part of. 'One of them is always having to be rescued.' She thought to herself.

"I'll check on him." Luke said turning to the com-officer. "I need you to check on the location of Jacen Solo." Luke ordered, "He might be in trouble."

The officer that was in charge of keeping track of the royals that insisted on joining the fighting spoke up. "Prince Jacen left the battle to check on his wing mate when she crashed on Rori."

"I have reason to believe that the battle may followed him down to the surface." Luke said watching the color drain from the officer's face. 'I think we need to give the poor man hazard pay for having to deal with us.' Luke thought as the man quickly accessed the fighter's computer and ascertained its location. Within moments the calvary was on its way.

**o O o**

Rori

Jacen and Noszae were being driven away from Jacen's fighter and deeper into the woods. They had managed to loose their pursuers but couldn't get back to the ship. 'It would have been a tight fit anyway.' Jacen thought as he rested for a moment to think. Before the trees had thickened up Jacen had been able to see the light show of the battle raging overhead. The last thing that he managed to see through the foliage was the destruction of a large ship. Jacen was almost certain that it was the Yuuzhen Vong capitol ship that had housed the war-coordinator, maybe now things would start going their way. He hoped all his loved ones would be okay, but right now he had more pressing matters to think of.

"How are you holding up?" Jacen asked Noszae who for the moment was leaning against a tree.

"I'd be better if you had a little meat on your shoulders, but at least there is only one of you again." Noszae said with a smile.

Just then they heard a racket. A very distinctive sound to the both them, the sounds of a light saber. 'We're over here.' Jacen called out through the Force to the approaching Jedi. When the rescue crew finally came into view Jacen relaxed. "Thanks for the rescue, how did you know we needed it though?" Jacen asked as the Jedi Healer took a look at Noszae and got her loaded on the anti-grav stretcher.

"Master Skywalker sent us, that is all I know." Answered the Jedi Master.

**o O o**

_New Hope_

"Princess I feel I must formally object to your putting yourself in danger like this." The Captain protested standing outside of the Pilot changing area.

"Yes, I know, I wouldn't want to answer to my grandmother either. But, I am a Jedi I am not used to being treated like some fragile flower. This isn't my first battle and I haven't broken yet. I also have it on good authority that Grama didn't hide from a fight when she was my age." Jaina said coming out of the dressing room her helmet under her arm. "Look at it this way at least this time I warned you and took the time to put on a flight suit."

The Captain groaned. "Your Highness I must insist that if you are planning on entering this battle that I get to pick your wing mate. I mean no disrespect to either you or Mister Fel but I am responsible for your safety. But since I realized that I would not be able to dissuade you, your wing mate is already suiting up."

"I hope they can keep up with me. I am not in the mood to baby-sit." Jaina said headed toward the flight deck.

"I think you will find that I am quite capable of taking care of myself, My Lady." Came a cocky young voice from behind them. Jaina turned and saw a tall girl with blonde hair dressed in a flight suit and with a light saber hanging from her belt. The young women bowed. "My name is Joanna Twyn, I am a Naboo Jedi and I can out fly anyone from the Naboo system."

"I am not from Naboo so we will have to see if you can keep up with me." Jaina said with a trademark Solo grin. It was nice to meet someone that treated her like a Jedi not a princess. "Let's get out of here before the Captain has second thoughts."

"Race you!" Joanna said running past the startled Captain, Jaina right on her heals.

**o O o**

Naboo Throne Room

As Leia watched the battle unfolding on the holo-graphic view screen before her, she was trying to ignore Threepio and Artoo.

"Well at least the Princess is safe this time, Artoo." Threepio said. Artoo blatted at him. "And why shouldn't I say that in front of the Princess? She knows she is safe. You forget I am the protocol droid." Again Artoo beeped in obvious annoyance. "Of course I know all her family is out there being shot at, so does she." Another string of beeps, "Of course she would be worried about her family. I still don't see how that had anything to do with me expressing my gratitude that the Princess is safe here in the palace."

"Yane," Leia said with a strained voice. "Can you please take my droids down to maintenance and have them cleaned up and oiled, the works. Just make sure they don't wipe their memory." 'Or at least not Artoo's.' Leia thought to herself then quickly add. "And no upgrades with out my express approval."

Yane smiled, "Yes, Your Highness. I'll make sure they take their time and do a real thorough job." She said shooing the droids out of the room.

The last thing Leia heard was Threepio's reaction to Artoo giving him a raspberry. "What do you mean, I told you so?" Leia just shook her head and focused on the dots of light that represented her family and her new people.

**o O o**

Palace Maintenance 

"The Princess wants her droids to be cleaned and repaired, but their memory left intact. These two are special and you should care to preserve their current design." Yane said to the palace's Master technician.

"I will personally oversee the work on these two droids and get all of the Princess' droids in tip top shape." He said turning to his apprentices once Yane left. "Well you heard the Lady, these two are to be cleaned and repaired. No Gungun special on them. And no Memory wipes of the Princess' droids."

"Yes, sir." Snapped a human apprentice smartly.

"Wesa get cracken." Said the Gungun apprentice almost taking the head technician out with her ears as she spun around in her enthusiasm. "Isa start the other two droidsa."

**o O o**

_Twin Saber_

Kenan was standing out of the way feeling useless when he heard the poor Royal Observer groan. "Not again."

"Who, did what, now?" Kenan asked.

"Princess Jaina seems to refuse to stay on a decently sized ship when there is fighting going on. She has gone out in a fighter, again." The RO officer said turning around to find Kenan gone. "Well at least he isn't on my watch list." He said returning to his duty of tracking the Royals.

Kenan was already well on his way to the hanger bay. He had an assignment, protect Jaina and his charge was out there in the fighting. Looking around Kenan became aware of two things that several Norghi had followed him and that there was only one ship available for him to 'borrow.' All others were either being re-fueled, repaired or already had a pilot.

Heading toward the ship Kenan looked back at the Norghi. "I need a co-pilot and two gunners, any volunteers?"

**o O o**

Back on the bridge, Han was having no problem remembering why he had resigned from his rank of General. Being an Admiral didn't make this job any easier. "I'd rather be on the Fal-conn…" Han trailed off as he recognized his, now glow in the dark, ship fly off with out him. "Some one just stole my ship and I want to know who!" Han snapped. "Patch me through to the _Millennium Falcon_."

Luke felt sorry for the poor pilot. 'Han's almost as protective of that ship as he is his family.' Luke thought.

"Who is this and what are you doing with MY SHIP!" Han fumed.

"This is Kenan and I am headed to fly back up for your daughter who feels more comfortable in a fighter than on the bridge. Sorry, I didn't see a no trespassing sign and it was the only ship available."

"If either of them is scratched when you bring them back I'll have your hide." Han said. "Next time warn me and I'll come with you." He said signing off. He was more upset that he'd left behind than anything.

"Jaina and her squadron just took out the last war-coordinator. The Vong battle lines are starting to become erratic." Luke said.

"That's My Girl." Han said.

"She flies like a Skywalker." Padme said watching the little blip that represented Jaina weaving through the battle.

"Yeah, you should have seen Luke take out the first Death Star when he was her age." Han said watching the 'great' Jedi Master blush.

"It runs in the family. Anakin took out a Trade Federation droid control ship about that size when he was eight-years-old and with no Jedi training." Padme said with a smile as she watched this battle coming to an end quickly just as that battle had long ago. With the last war-coordinator gone the Vong lost all cohesion and started being pushed back out of Naboo space.

"We've got them on the run." Luke said, "This is the second time they have withdrawn from battle when faced with the Naboo fleet. Shimrra is not going to like that. Well, it's about time he got a taste of his on medicine."

**o O o**

Space

"This is Knight Leader to all Royals out and about. The Vong are on the run, we can handle it from here. Thanks for the help."

"Easy for him to say." Said Kenan on a private channel to Jaina. "He doesn't have to explain how the _Falcon_ got beat up again to Han."

Jaina laughed, "I am pretty sure that after a little grumbling he'll forgive you since the _Falcon_ could handle the blast and my fighter couldn't. Hurt ship or hurt daughter, not a hard sell."

"Yeah, but he said not to let either one of you get scratched."

"In that case you're in trouble."

"Well this will give him an excuse to undo some of the glowing upgrades." Kenan said hopefully.

"I'd hide till he figures that out if I were you." Jaina said landing her fighter on the _Twin_ _Saber_.

"That's why I am heading for Naboo. It'll give me time to hide before he finds out."

"See you later then, hope you are still in one piece." Jaina joked knowing full well that Kenan would be able to handle anything her Father could through at him. She also understood his desire to avoid any such confrontation.

**o O o**

Med-Bay

Jacen was trying not to fidget as he waited for news on Noszae's condition. He knew fidgeting was not very Jedi like and the same probably applied to Princes. It didn't make him any less worried though.

"Any word yet?"

Jacen jumped, another not very Jedi like thing to do. "No, Uncle Luke no word."

"Last I heard she was stable and conscious. So unless something changed she will be fine. You need to calm done and stop focusing on your fears." Luke said watching his nephew.

"As many battles as I have been in and as much as I've seen you wouldn't think that a bump on a girl's head would have me pacing the floors." Jacen grumbled as he tried to calm himself with the Force. "I mean I just met her a few days ago."

"Well at least your both on the same side." Luke said trying to hide his amusement at the situation. 'Jacen definitely wouldn't consider it funny.' Luke thought, looking up just before the Doctor came into the waiting room.

"Your Highness-es," The Doctor said realizing that there was not one but two of the Royal family here to check on his patient. "Jedi Torra just has a mild concussion and a few bumps and bruises. We are going to keep her overnight for observation purposes just to be on the safe side. Considering the experience I have had treating Jedi, I will probably release her tomorrow morning. If you'll follow me I'll show you to her room."

"Tell me there is two of you this time?" Noszae said jokingly when she recognized Jacen and his Uncle.

"I guess that means your going to be okay, then." Jacen said shaking his head.

"Tell that to my head."

**o O o**

Naboo Royal Star Port

Kenan brought the _Falcon_ in for a gentle landing despite the damage and thanked the Norghi for their assistance. Exiting the ship he was greeted by one of the human technicians. "Looks like she needs fixing again."

"Yeah, the Princess and I would be grateful if you could get her repaired quickly and if possible tone down the glow factor?" Kenan asked trying to be diplomatic about it.

"I understand what you mean. There are some things that just aren't supposed to glow. I'll see what we can do."

"Thanks, you're a life saver." Kenan said and headed for the palace he wanted to get some things from his room before Han started looking for him. After grabbing his stuff he couldn't decide what to do. He wished he could help fix the _Falcon_. He always liked fixing things, everything seemed simpler, if it's broke fix it. Life had been easier on his rock, just him and the droids.

'I wonder what happened to Ricx and Jix after we got to Naboo. I was too preoccupied trying to avoid Padme to worry about them. I guess now would be a good time to look for them. They were pretty banged up and the Naboo may have thought they belonged to Jaina or Jacen.' Kenan thought. He had a feeling they might have ended up at the palace.

When Kenan entered the Palace's main maintenance area he was shocked to see two technicians working on Threepio. "These droids predate the Trade Federation blockade and we have to refurbish them. I'm just glad this protocol droid didn't need any major repairs. I am having enough trouble making heads or tails of its design as it is. I think it was custom built and good work too, just a headache to figure out. I wonder who built him?" The master technician wondered allowed. "Let's take a break on this and go give Werra a hand upgrading the R1 droid and the J6 work droid while we are waiting for the necessary parts to finish repairing the R2 units jets. Then we can take another crack at this unit."

"I bet he wouldn't believe you were built by a eight year old on Tatooine to help his mother." Kenan said to Threepio once the technicians had left.

Artoo let out a string of beeps. "I agree with Artoo, how did you know that, sir?" Threepio asked, glad that this human actually took the time to talk to him.

"I watched him do it." 'In my memory.' Kenan added to himself. "What were they trying to do?" Kenan asked examining the circuits that had been left exposed with his chest plate removed.

"They were trying to figure out how to restore my pre-imperial memories. According to Artoo they are stored in a separate processing unit but he does not know where it is. I am C3PO human cyborg relations. I did not catch your name?" Threepio asked the Jedi as crouched down to take a closer look.

"My name is Kenan. I was the one that brought the younger set of Royal twins to Naboo and the other two droids, Ricx and Jix came with us." Kenan said comparing what he saw to what he remembered. It was hard considering how much repair work had been done over the years.

"They belong to you? Artoo and I tried to tell the technicians that they didn't belong to Princess Leia or any of the Royal family but they ignored us for the most part. They even threatened to turn off my vocorder." Threepio fumed.

"I'm not upset, Ricx and Jix deserve to be revamped after dealing with my jury-rigged repairs for so long. I hope they didn't give them any trouble. I wonder what the end result would be." Kenan said. "Knowing Ami the processor is probably hidden in what looks like a normal repair. That way it wouldn't stand out like a sore thumb if Vader had ever gotten a hold of you." Then he saw it, but only because he was specifically looking for it. It only took a minute to figure out how to trigger it. "There." Kenan said deactivating the block.

Threepio sat there for a moment as he adapted to the history that was now open to him. Then he turned to Kenan. "The Maker. Master Ani it is good to see you…"

**o O o**

Private Royal Courtyard

Padme was so happy that her family was all here safe and sound, Kenan, who was now on Han's good side included. Though Han had grumbled it was just for show. Han was just glad that Jaina was safe and the battle was over at least for now. It was agreed that the Vong would think twice about attacking Naboo again. Right now they were all enjoying watching Ben as he discovered the outside world that he had so rarely seen for his safety sake. Story after story was shared ranging from Padme's early life to how Luke, Leia and Han met early on in the Rebellion and beyond to the events of the last few days.

After dinner had been brought out to the family Anakin stood up. "Tahiri and I have an announcement we would like to make." Padme smiled already knowing what was coming. Most of the others could guess, but she knew and was glad to see it. "Tahiri has granted me the great honor of becoming her husband!" Everyone cheered and congratulated the young couple.

"I can't believe our baby is getting married." Leia said to Han.

"I wonder how long it will be before they make Amidala a great-grandma?" Han said.

"Dad!" Said a mortified Anakin.

Padme had no trouble with the idea of being a great grandma in fact she was looking forward to it, but she chose not to embarrass Anakin further by saying so.

"That would make you a grandpa." Leia said teasing Han.

"Mom!" Anakin said shaking his head.

After a moment Luke pulled Drew aside. "Drew, is there someplace romantic that I could take Mara near here?" Luke asked.

"There is a secluded path down by the waterfalls that is private. There is a beautiful smelling flower down there that only blooms at night and since it glows in the dark it can be quite a sight. Eve always enjoys taking moon lit walks down there." Drew answered helpfully.

"Thanks," Luke said making his way over to his mother to ask her to watch Ben for a couple hours.

**o O o**

Later

Kenan was taking a stroll in the garden trying not to think about a certain Angel.

"You should know by now that it isn't possible to use Jedi mind tricks on yourself. You have always thought about, her even back on your rock and you always will." A strange yet almost familiar voice spoke behind him.

"Who do you think you arrr..." Kenan said spinning around to see who had interrupted him. What he found had him questioning his own sanity. There laughing at his question was a 25 year old version of himself shrouded in a blue glow, almost like a holo-projection.

"My second chance came to late for me to be with my family, to try and make up for my oh so many mistakes. I was too sure of myself and it proved my downfall. You Kenan have a chance to learn from my mistakes but that doesn't mean you should go to the other extreme. You should not let your fear keep you from our family. Second chances are too rare to waste, Kenan. So take care of our Angel." Anakin Skywalker said fading from view.

Kenan just managed to collapse on a nearby bench as opposed to the dew-covered ground. "I have officially lost it. That has to be by far the craziest thing to happen to me. It even beats discovering that you are only a copy."

Kenan was so busy trying to wrap his mind around what in the Force had just happened he didn't notice someone approaching him.

"Kenan, are you talking to yourself?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, but at least now I'm not a blue glowing flash back to what I used to look like." Kenan said shaking his head.

"Okay, so Dad paid you a visit. I can see how talking to a version of you that is one with the Force could blow your mind. I gather the Jedi didn't do that in the days you shared. I saw Ben more like that than I saw him alive."

"Ben?" Kenan asked confused the only Ben he knew of was still a baby.

"Obi-wan was called Old Ben Kenobi on Tatooine. Where he hid me and watched out for me from a distance. I didn't meet him till I was 18 when he and Yoda started my training. They really had to rethink the age limits on me." Luke said with a smile.

"So I'm not loosing it? That was Anakin Skywalker telling me to take care of Padme?"

**o O o**

Ben woke up and looked around. He wasn't used to being by himself; he was used to a nursery full of other babies. It was to quiet. "Sigh," 'I lonly. Call Mama and Da-ye. No tey busy and happy. I not boter tem. Gapa? He sad. He worried 'bout Gama. Call Gama tu. Tey be happy. Now how I did tat? I took deep bewf close mout and my head sceam.'

'Gapa!'

'Gama!'

'Ooohhh! Tat got teir 'tention. Tey come runnin'. Uhooh, I scare tem. I be 'n twouble. Need weason why call?'

**o O o**

'Ben sure is a quick learner. What could be wrong with him, he was sound asleep not ten minutes ago when I checked on him?' Kenan wondered to himself as he ran toward Luke and Mara's quarters.

All of a sudden Kenan found himself sliding to a stop just short of running into Padme.

"Easy Kenan every thing is okay." Padme said.

"It sounded like something was wrong, to me." Kenan growled.

Padme quirked her eyebrow at him, "Ben seems to have the Royal summons down pat. I think we have another matchmaker. Let's not go charging in there and scare him, if I'm right." Padme said triggering the door.

Kenan was starting to think that Padme might be right but he put his hand on his light saber just in case.

The door opened on a big eyed Ben. "Gama, Gapa!" He called out happily reaching out to be picked up.

Padme just smiled and picked up her Grandson. "Ben, why would you want to scare Gapa like that?"

"Voo under bed?" Ben said pointing emphatically back at the crib.

Kenan snorted. "Likely story little one but I'll check just to make you happy." All he found was a stuffed-toy wookie. "It's a little hairy for a Voo." Kenan said trying to hand the toy to Ben only to find him hiding his face in Grama's hair. "It's okay Ben, I'm not mad. I was just worried about you."

Ben peeked out, then seeing that he really wasn't mad. "Gapa?" Ben said holding his arms out. "Tell Ben stowy?"

"If you promise to go to sleep when I'm done." Kenan said to a very happy Ben. As he sat down making himself comfortable, he was trying to figure out what story to tell. Then he saw Padme watching him and smiled. "A long time ago on a planet far, far away there was a little boy who met an Angel…"

**o O o**

"Ben's finally asleep, again." Kenan said sitting beside Padme on Luke's couch.

Padme sat there for a minute then decided to bite the bullet. "Kenan, I am not be prepared to pickup with you where I left off with my Ani…" As Padme paused and Kenan's heart sank. "But that doesn't mean we cannot start our own story."

**o O o**

The End… Of this story at least. Perhaps I will return to a galaxy far, far away again and tell the next saga of my dimension someday. Soon?

* * *

Told you I would complete this before Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith came out, at least in the US. I may pull a George Lucas. Look out for possible a sequel coming soon to a computer near you. 


End file.
